Ah l'amour!
by Altabatha
Summary: Rukia et Byakuya sont assez complices depuis un certain temps. C'est grâce à cela que Rukia ose lui demander comment on sait qu'on est amoureux. Byakuya va lui révéler mais en faisant d'autres révélations... Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou**

**En attendant la suite de Je t'aime plus que tout, j'ai décidé de vous mettre cette petite histoire. A la base, c'est un one-shot mais il y aura peut-être un deuxième chapitre, tout dépendera de ce que vous en pensez...**

**Il y a une petite dédicace, j'espère qu'elle appréciera...**

**Bisous à tous et bonne lecture**

* * *

Ah l'amour!

Depuis qu'il lui avait dit toute la vérité sur son histoire et celle de sa sœur, Byakuya Kuchiki se sentait libéré d'un poids et même s'il mit un certain temps, il devint moins froid avec Rukia. Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs été très surprise de voir son frère s'intéresser à elle et à ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Plus le temps passait et plus ils devenaient complices, passant même de nombreuses soirées à jouer au jeu de go ou à parler des lectures qu'ils avaient entrepris. Rukia avait tout de même évité de lui parler de certains ouvrages car elle pensait que son frère n'apprécierait pas.

Pourtant, il était au courant. Et oui, un jour qu'il pensait avoir oublié son précieux foulard dans sa chambre, il tomba sur les romans de sa sœur…Il fut un peu outré de voir leur contenu mais ces histoires titillèrent sa curiosité et il ne put s'empêcher d'en lire une puis une autre, et il finit même par piquer un des livres de Rukia. Mais il ne lui révéla rien, il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache que finalement il aimait ce genre de roman, elle l'aurait sans doute taquiné à ce sujet et il n'en avait pas encore l'habitude. Et pour une fois, il eut du mal à garder son sang froid et son air indifférent quand elle le questionna pour savoir s'il n'aurait pas vu un de ses romans qu'elle était pourtant sûre d'avoir rapporté du monde humain. Rukia le regarda avec un air soupçonneux mais ne put en ajouter d'avantage, son frère détournant astucieusement la situation en lui demandant de quel genre de roman il s'agissait. Elle laissa finalement entendre qu'elle avait dû se tromper et qu'elle l'avait sans doute laissé chez Ichigo.

Quelques mois passèrent et Byakuya piquait régulièrement des ouvrages à Rukia mais une fois qu'il était sûr qu'elle ne les chercherait plus ou lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans le monde des humains. Il trouvait parfois certains passages exagérés mais dans l'ensemble, il devait bien avouer qu'il aimerait avoir une relation comme les héros des romans de sa sœur. L'auteur, une certaine Benihime, avait le don de rendre les personnages attachants et ne tombait jamais dans la vulgarité ou l'excès.

Un soir, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller dîner, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte :

-Oui

-Bonsoir Nii-sama, je te dérange ? (oui, ils se tutoient maintenant, mais seulement en privé)

-Non, bien sûr que non, entres

-Voilà, je voudrais te demander quelque chose

-Et bien vas-y, je t'écoute, de quoi s'agit-il ?

-C'est à dire que c'est un peu délicat…si tu ne souhaites pas répondre, tu peux refuser…je ne

-Dis-moi Rukia lança-t-il avec un peu d'agacement, de la voir recommencer à se comporter comme s'il allait la manger

-Je voudrais…enfin, j'aimerais savoir comment on sait qu'on est amoureux ? Comment t'as su que tu étais amoureux d'Hisana ?

-…le capitaine resta sans voix, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise

-Je savais que je n'aurais pas du t'ennuyer avec ça… Elle commença à se lever pour quitter la chambre quand il prit la parole

-Attends…je suis juste un peu surpris que tu me poses ce genre de question…

-Je suis désolée, je vais…

-Assieds toi. Et bien, être amoureux c'est…c'est difficile à décrire…C'est un peu comme une obsession, on pense tout le temps à cette personne qui vous semble si particulière avec ces yeux, si attirants, envoûtants et puis cette façon d'être à la fois si insupportable et si vraie. Quand il est loin, tu te sens si seul et si abandonné que plus rien n'a de goût ou de saveur et malheureusement il ne vient pas souvent soupira-t-il en regardant la lune qui faisait son apparition de derrière les nuages. Mais quand il est là, alors tout s'illumine, les choses reprennent couleurs et vie, et même s'il est un brin casse-pieds, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'il soit avec moi…

Rukia le regardait, les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte. Si son frère avait répondu à sa question, il l'avait fait d'une drôle de façon…

-Rukia ? ouhouh Rukia ? Ça va?

-Tu viens...tu viens de dire que tu étais amoureux...

-Hein ? Non, j'ai juste répondu à ta question

-Non, tu n'as pas fait que ça…tu es amoureux…et d'un garçon…

-Non mais ça va pas ! Tu dis n'importe quoi !

-Oh non, j'ai bien entendu et je sais de qui il s'agit…T'es amoureux d'Ichigo !

-Mais ça va pas la tête, ce n'est qu'un gamin prétentieux !

-Tu viens de dire qu'il ne venait pas souvent et que tu le regrettais...

-Je…il s'interrompit, prenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire et de ce qu'il avait dit un peu plus tôt

Rukia eut un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Son frère ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence à présent. Il pensa pendant un instant qu'elle allait se moquer mais elle n'en fit rien, car elle était trop heureuse pour lui. Elle-même était amoureuse, elle le savait à présent et comprenait mieux pourquoi son frère semblait abattu chaque fois qu'Ichigo repartait dans le monde des humains.

-Tu n'as pas quelque chose d'autre à m'avouer ? demanda-t-elle innocemment avec un petit sourire

-Tiens, je te rends ton livre…Il semblait complètement épuisé et plein de mélancolie

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Nii-sama ? ça ne va pas ?

-Tu vas te moquer de moi et t'empresser de lui dire, n'est-ce pas ? Et il me narguera la prochaine fois qu'il viendra ou fera de moi la risée de tout le Sereitei…

-Et pourquoi ferait-il ça ?

-Parce que…mais il ne put mettre de mots sur ces pensées

-Et bien, je vais te le dire moi…parce que lui aussi pense beaucoup à toi, là où il est…

Byakuya ouvrit de grands yeux, la couleur de ses prunelles prirent une couleur que Rukia ne leurs avaient jamais vu, celle du bonheur. Il n'en revenait pas, Ichigo pensait à lui…ça lui semblait impossible, et Rukia sembla le deviner, elle décida alors de le rassurer.

-Je lui ai posé le même genre de question qu'à toi et il m'a répondu quelque chose de très équivalent à ce que tu viens de me dire…

-Il t'as dit quoi ? sa curiosité reprenant le dessus

-Tu lui demandera toi-même, il doit venir demain…

Byakuya sentit son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine en entendant ces mots, il allait le voir…enfin, depuis des mois il attendait ce moment.

-Bon, si on allait manger demanda la jeune shinigami

-Tu as raison, allons-y mais pas avant que tu ne m'ais dit de qui tu es amoureuse

Là, ce fut Rukia qui ne savait plus quoi dire

-C'est à dire que…disons qu'il ressemble assez au portrait que tu en as fait mais que lui est tout le temps ici…lui dit-elle le plus vite possible et sortant rapidement de la chambre

-Il va falloir que j'ai une conversation très sérieuse avec Abarai Renji demain

-Eh pas trop sérieuse, tout de même, sinon, je lui dit pour toi et Ichigo !

-Rukia ! on ne fait pas de chantage à son grand frère adoré qui ne pense qu'à protéger sa petite sœur chérie!

Ils éclatèrent de rire et allèrent manger. Un peu plus tard, ils se couchèrent, pensant chacun à la personne qui hantait leurs pensées, attendant avec impatience la journée du lendemain pour pouvoir leur faire la déclaration de leur sentiments.

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Alors deuxième chapitre ou non?**

**A bientôt**


	2. arrivée au Sereitei

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Alors à la demande général, je fais une suite même si je ne sais pas encore quelle tournure ça va prendre exactement.**

**Jijisub: Oui Byakuya (et Rukia) lit tes histoires et il les aime...Merci encore pour tes fics et tes compliments, ça me va droit au coeur.**

**Taeldra : Merci pour ta review et sache que si Byakuya ne fait pas son iceberg c'est parce que j'aime beaucoup ce personnage et que je souhaitais lui faire montrer un autre visage.**

**Byakuya du 13 : merci pour ta review et voilà la suite!**

**Melmilou, Sakura et Hisana03 : Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir de voir que ça vous plait. Hisana03, comme je te l'ai dit, cette fic sera bien un Ichibya, mais je pense de plus en plus souvent à faire un Byaruki.**

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, en tout cas, j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire.**Byakuya passa une nuit agitée, il ne pensait qu'à ce que sa sœur lui avait dit et il n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire…Ichigo pensait à lui…Il ne s'était jamais vraiment autorisé à penser que ça pouvait être de l'amour mais maintenant que Rukia l'avait mis face à ce qu'il avait dit, il ne pouvait plus en douter. Il revoyait à présent des similitudes entre son comportement actuel et celui qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il était tombé amoureux d'Hisana. Cette façon d'être abattu lorsqu'il se trouvaient éloignés l'un de l'autre, son manque d'appétit, ou même la déception lorsqu'il apprenait qu'il ne pourrait venir à la Soul Society. Il se souvint aussi de la joie qu'il ressentait lorsqu'on l'envoyait en mission à Karakura, alors qu'il détestait ça avant de le connaître. Bien évidemment, il ne montrait rien aux autres car il fallait rester le grand et noble capitaine du clan Kuchiki mais intérieurement, il jubilait. Seule Rukia avait perçu un changement dans ses habitudes.

* * *

Evidemment, elle lui en avait parlé, étant plus proches et plus complices qu'avant mais il ne lui révéla rien, lui faisant juste croire que c'était parce qu'il s'ennuyait un peu au Sereitei qu'il était content d'aller dans le monde des humains. Rukia n'en avait pas cru un mot et c'était mise à l'espionner discrètement, étant devenue très forte pour cacher son reiatsu, grâce à des cours avec les nécromanciens. Elle sut alors très vite qu'il lui piquait en douce ses romans yaoi et autres livres de sa romancière préférée Benihime et remarqua aussi son attitude vis à vis d'un certain shinigami remplaçant.

Ichigo aussi avait changé de comportement vis à vis du capitaine de la 6ème division même si ce n'était pas très évident à percevoir. Un jour qu'il retournait dans le monde humain, Rukia l'entendit clairement dire « au revoir Byakuya » d'une voix forte et claire, l'intéressé ayant déjà tourné les talons. Pourtant, Rukia était presque sûre qu'il avait ajouté dans un murmure « sama » à la suite du prénom de son frère.

C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était mise à espionner également Ichigo et elle s'aperçut bien vite que lui aussi avait les symptômes de ce qu'on appelle l'amour et pas n'importe lequel, celui avec un grand A.

Le jour se leva doucement sur la Soul Society et ses habitants. Deux d'entre eux n'avaient pas passé une très bonne nuit, l'un pensant sans arrêt à l'homme de ses rêves et l'autre pensant à la façon dont la discussion pourrait tourner entre son frère et celui dont elle était amoureuse.

C'est donc avec leur tête des mauvais jours que Rukia et Byakuya se retrouvèrent pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

-Je vois que tu as aussi bien dormis que moi… bailla Rukia

-Je le crois, en effet… J'avoue que je suis inquiet…

-Moi aussi…

-Tu crois que ça va mal se passer ? lui demand-t-il

-Bah, j'vous connais tous les deux…vos comportements hyper protecteurs envers moi…

-Euh… Rukia…sans vouloir t'offenser, il est normal qu'Ichigo et moi nous nous inquiétions pour toi mais je ne suis pas sûr que nous parlerons de toi

-…

Elle resta un moment interdite, mais ce fut Byakuya qui interrompit le silence semblant comprendre quelque chose

-Je suppose que tu parlais de ma conversation avec Renji

-Hum oui répondit-elle sans lever le nez de son bol

-Je veux juste m'assurer qu'il est sincère et qu'il ne te fera pas souffrir. Sa réputation de fêtard et ses aventures d'une nuit ne jouent pas vraiment en sa faveur…

-Quand l'as-tu vu saoul pour la dernière fois ? le coupa-t-elle s'attendant à ce genre de réflexion

-Et bien…euh, je…je ne tiens pas un journal de ses « exploits » lança-t-il un peu vexé

-Merci de ta franchise lui dit-elle d'un air joyeux qui le fit sourire.

Ayant fini de déjeuner, ils décidèrent d'aller se préparer et de se rendre ensemble au portail qui permettait à Ichigo et à ses amis de venir à la Soul Society.

-Rukia ? demanda Byakuya après un long moment, tandis qu'ils marchaient

-Oui Nii-sama ?

-Comment puis-je faire pour être seul avec Ichigo sans attirer de soupçons ?

-Propose lui un combat, dis lui que tu veux te revanche

-hum, oui c'est une solution mais je crois que quelqu'un m'a devancé répondit, avec un peu de tristesse, le noble qui avait vu Kenpachi attendant devant le portail.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, s'il accepte d'abord la proposition de Kenpachi, ce dont je doute mais on ne sait jamais, je me débrouillerais pour que tu puisses être seul avec lui à un autre moment répliqua la shinigami un grand sourire aux lèvres

Byakuya la remercia d'un signe de tête et d'un infime sourire qu'elle seule était capable de voir, étant arrivé à proximité des autres.

La porte s'éclaira et un groupe sortit en s'écroulant faisant rire les quelques personnes présentes pour les accueillir.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer pourquoi à chaque fois qu'on vient, je dis bien « A CHAQUE FOIS », c'est le jour où passe ce fichu nettoyeur ? Hurla Ichigo à peine debout

-Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas un dangai comme nous demanda Yachiru

-Parce que personne n'a daigné m'apprendre et que ceux-là (il désigna ses amis qui se relevaient) sont obligés de prendre CE dangai pour convertir leur âme.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais que dirais-tu d'un petit combat ? demanda Kenpachi qui se fichait complètement des raisons d'Ichigo et qui commençait déjà à sortir son zanpakuto.

-Euh, ben pas tout de suite, il faut d'abord qu'on aille...qu'on aille...

-Voir le commandant, intervint le capitaine de la 6ème division

-Voilà, c'est ça...

Mais Kenpachi ne semblait pas vouloir le croire

-J'ai reçu un papillon de l'enfer me demandant de veiller à ce que Kurosaki se rende directement à la 1ère division dès son arrivée rajouta Byakuya

-Nous saoul le vieux répondit le capitaine de la 11ème division en partant. Mais t'as intérêt à venir rapido dès que t'as fini ou c'est moi qui viendrait te chercher !

-Ouf…soupira le jeune homme. Merci Byakuya d'avoir inventé ça...

-Mais je n'ai rien inventé, je dois vraiment t'emmener à la 1ère division…répondit-il de son ton froid habituel. Renji Abarai, j'attends votre rapport pour mon retour

-…silence

-Renji ?

Mais l'intéressé était un peu plus loin, avec Rukia. Ils avaient profité du fait que personne ne faisait attention à eux pour se retrouver seuls.

-Abarai !! hurla Byakuya

-Oui capitaine, j'y vais de ce pas…A plus tard mon cœur murmura-t-il à Rukia en embrassant la paume de sa main

-Encore merci pour les cadeaux…à plus tard.

Tout le petit groupe se mit à rire en voyant le vice capitaine partir en courant sans demander son reste, seule Rukia avait un air un peu renfrognée et regardait son frère avec l'œil un peu mauvais

_Alors toi tu perds rien pour attendre, m'empêcher de le voir deux minutes tranquille, alors qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis un mois, tu vas voir..._ pensa la jeune shinigami Son frère la regarda avec ce qui ressemblait à son air impassible mais intérieurement, c'était loin d'être le cas: _Je crois que je vais me faire sacrément remonter les bretelles ! _

Continuant à rire,tous se mirent en chemin pour la 1ère division, se deonnant des nouvelles dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Certains étaient un peu moins loquaces que les autres et semblaient réfléchir

-Alors Ichigo, on ne t'entend plus…

-Hum… tu disais Rukia ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Kurosaki-kun, ça se passera bien avec Yamamoto-san intervint Orihime

-Hum, oui…tu as sans doute raison...

Mais le jeune homme ne pensait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas, à ce que lui voulait le commandant du Gotei 13, il était plutôt occupé à se demander comment il allait pouvoir se retrouver seul avec un certain capitaine…

**ça vous plait toujours?...**


	3. la demande

**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

**Je tiens à remercier Jijisub, Ernia, Byakuya du 13 et toutes celles (et ceux) qui me lisent et qui me laissent des reviews car ça me fait vraiment plaisir et ça me motive pour écrire les chapitres suivants.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira...tout commence à se mettre en place...**

* * *

En peu de temps, ils se retrouvèrent devant les bureaux de la 1ère division, le capitaine Kuchiki ayant un bien meilleur sens de l'orientation que Yachirou.

-Kurosaki, je vais vous accompagner, le commandant m'a demandé d'être présent

-Tu sais de quoi il s'agit ? demanda le jeune homme, qui commençait à se poser des questions

-Non, mais nous le saurons bientôt

-Veux-tu qu'on t'attende Kuroaki-kun ? demanda Orihime avec un sourire

-Non, non, vous pouvez y aller, je suis sûr que vous avez plein de choses à faire.

Les amis du jeune homme se séparèrent donc, Chad ayant promis de passer à la 8ème division pour parler avec le capitaine, Ishida et Orihime quant à eux, souhaitant dire bonjour à celui de la 10ème division, ainsi qu'à sa vice capitaine. Rukia pour sa part retourna à sa division, ayant des papiers à remplir pour Jyushiro Ukitake. Il fut convenu que tous se retrouveraient un peu plus tard pour déjeuner mais Ichigo préféra les prévenir que s'ils ne le voyaient pas, c'était sans doute parce qu'il serait avec Kenpachi.

Ichigo prit une grande respiration et entra à la suite du capitaine de la 6ème division. On leur indiqua que Yamamoto les attendait dans son bureau. Ils s'y rendirent et se firent annoncer puis pénétrèrent dans un bureau assez vaste, lumineux ou tout respirait l'ordre et l'harmonie. Une petite fontaine ruisselait le long du mur, apportant une douce mélodie apaisante.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ? commença le commandant

-A vrai dire, non, pas la moindre idée

-Avec l'accroissement d'attaques de hollows à Karakura, il était normal que je vous fasse venir. Vous faites un excellent travail là-bas, mais je m'inquiète un peu…

-mais…

-Ne m'interrompez pas, je vous prie

-désolé…

-Je disais donc que je m'inquiète car vous ne savez que vous servir de votre zanpakuto, même s'il est vrai que vous maîtrisez assez bien le bankai. Aussi, je souhaiterais que vous profitiez de votre séjour ici pour apprendre le kidô. Ainsi, le jour où vous rejoindrez la Soul Society, j'espère bien évidemment le plus tard possible, vous n'aurez pas à passer à l'académie et pourrez prendre directement un poste de vice-capitaine, voir même d'un capitaine.

Ichigo n'en revenait pas. Ne sachant s'il pouvait ou non dire quelque chose, il resta la bouche légèrement ouverte à regarder le commandant général.

-Et bien, qu'en dites-vous ?

-Je dois dire que je suis surpris…mais pourquoi pas

-Très bien, c'est donc le capitaine Kuchiki qui vous enseignera tout ce qu'il sait sur le kidô

-Hein ? Non !

-Comment ça « non » demanda le commandant. C'est le meilleur dans cette discipline.

-Mais…mais, il va me faire payer…mais ne finit pas sa phrase

Byakuya lui jubilait intérieurement…il allait pouvoir passer de longs moments en compagnie d'Ichigo et peut-être pouvoir profiter de la situation

-Bien sûr que non lui répondit le commandant, le capitaine Kuchiki a, certes, été battu mais ce n'est pas un gamin rancunier, aussi je suis sûr que tout ceci est oublié. De plus, il n'en reste pas moins, le plus qualifié pour vous apprendre le kidô

Si Byakuya avait légèrement tiqué et froncé un peu plus les sourcils à l'évocation de se douloureux souvenir, il n'en garda pas moins son impassibilité ordinaire.

-Bon, très bien, j'accepte

-Bien. Vous pouvez disposer.

Les deux hommes se levèrent et quittèrent le bureau du commandant, puis les locaux de la première division. Ichigo était complètement dans ses pensées, il allait apprendre le kidô avec Byakuya…il allait donc pouvoir passer du temps avec lui, mais ça n'allait pas forcément être une partie de plaisir. Il ne doutait pas que le capitaine se vengerait de leur combat et cela malgré l'assurance du commandant qu'il n'en serait rien car il était persuadé que le capitaine Kuchiki n'avait pas oublié ce combat et il ne connaissait pas non plus les sentiments du capitaine à son égard.

-Voulez-vous commencer ce matin ?

-Hein ? de quoi ? demanda le roux qui n'avait pas entendu

-J'espère que vous m'écouterez avec plus d'attention lors de vos cours…

-Hum, oui…tu disais ? Et arrêtes de me vouvoyer c'est chiant…

-ça ce n'est pas possible (_du moins pas encore_ songea-t-il) je voulais savoir si vous souhaitiez commencer ce matin

-J'aurais bien aimé mais je dois aller retrouver Kenpachi, mais je me dépêche de le battre et te rejoins après à la 6ème division

Byakuya resta silencieux, il voulait aller se battre avec Kenpachi et pas rester avec lui. Il se demanda si sa sœur avait raison à propos des sentiments d'Ichigo.

-Très bien, finit-il par dire. Rejoignez-moi dès que vous aurez fini mais je pense que je ne vous verrais que demain, parce que vous connaissant, je suis sûr que vous finirez à la 4ème division ce soir.

Ichigo fut un peu surpris, le capitaine n'avait pas vraiment le ton froid et distant qu'il avait habituellement et semblait même un peu affecté par la décision d'Ichigo d'aller retrouver le capitaine de la 11ème division.

-Tu sais Byakuya, si j'y vais c'est surtout pour qu'il ne me harcèle pas pendant 3 jours.

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut me faire ? Vous faites comme bon vous semble répondit-il plus pour se donner une contenance qu'autre chose. Pourtant, intérieurement la réponse du shinigami remplaçant l'avait rassuré.

-Très bien, alors à plus tard…

Ichigo partit donc en direction de la 11ème division. Il n'eut aucun mal à la trouver grâce au reiatsu du capitaine et puis même de loin, on pouvait voir les corps des shinigamis de la division voler à droite ou à gauche. De plus, ceux de la 4ème division accouraient de tout le Sereitei pour venir les soigner.

Le capitaine Kuchiki, quant à lui, pris la direction de sa division où son fukutaicho devait avoir rempli le rapport de son mois de mission dans le monde des vivants. Il devait également avoir une conversation avec lui à propos de sa sœur.

Quand il arriva, celui-ci était à l'entraînement. Byakuya lui fit signe de venir, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire pour éviter que son capitaine ne se mette en colère.

-Tenez, taicho, le rapport que vous souhaitiez

-Posez le sur mon bureau. Je souhaiterais que nous parlions de Rukia

Le fukutaicho pâlit légèrement à cette annonce. Il se doutait qu'il faudrait y passer à un moment ou un autre mais il ne pensait pas que ça serait maintenant.

-Renji ?

-Oui taicho

-Depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble ?

-A vrai dire, nous ne le sommes pas encore vraiment

-Expliquez-vous Abarai

-Et bien, Rukia voulait être sûre de ses sentiments et je ne voulais pas la brusquer

-Donc vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?

-Pas encore… dit-il plein d'espoir que son capitaine accepte qu'ils puissent l'être

-Et si je refusais, que je te l'interdisais

-Alors il me faudrait vous combattre, parce que je ne veux pas renoncer à elle.

-Très bien, alors je vous laisse une chance, mais si par malheur elle souffrait à cause de vous Abarai, sachez que je ne ferais preuve d'aucune pitié.

Le fukutaicho déglutit un peu difficilement et se dit que finalement, ça ne s'était pas si mal passé que ça.

-Merci taicho, je saurais être digne de la confiance que vous m'accordez.

-Oui, et bien nous verrons…en attendant, je prends ma journée

Sur ces mots, il laissa un Renji plus que perplexe : c'était la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait le capitaine que celui-ci prenait une journée. Il retourna à l'entraînement, puis se rendit à la 13ème division pour annoncer la nouvelle à Rukia qui sauta de joie dans les bras de Renji, qui fut un peu gêné de l'effusion de la jeune fille, mais c'était surtout qu'ils étaient dans le bureau du capitaine qui avait un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de cette nouvelle. C'est donc avec bonne humeur qu'il donna également sa journée à Rukia afin qu'elle puisse passer du temps avec Renji et leurs amis.

Le combat entre Ichigo et Kenpachi avait déjà débuté depuis un petit moment quand Byakuya arriva vers la plaine du Rukongai où ils avaient décidé de combattre ayant reçu un avertissement du commandant, qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à détruire le Sereitei sous peine d'être exécutés ! Une petite foule de shinigami s'était rassemblé sur une colline surplombant la plaine mais qui était suffisamment éloignée pour ne pas être blessé par les coups des deux adversaires. La pression spirituelle était très forte mais tout le monde voulait voir qui allait sortir vainqueur de ce combat. Et pour l'instant, personne ne pouvait dire qui avait l'avantage, tellement l'acharnement que les deux shinigamis y mettait était important. Ils se rendaient coup pour coup et ils commençaient à être bien blessés mais aucun ne voulait laisser l'autre gagner. Kenpachi se décida à enlever son bandeau et Ichigo, quant à lui se changea en mode bankai, se disant qu'il pourrait ainsi prendre l'avantage mais c'était sans compter sur l'immense volonté du capitaine de la 11ème division.

Le jour déclinait et la foule se faisait moins nombreuse. Même les amis d'Ichigo qui étaient venus après le déjeuner décidèrent d'aller passer la soirée au manoir Kuchiki, puisqu'il semblait que même la nuit n'arrêterait pas les deux combattants. Seul Byakuya resta, mais Rukia fut la seule à savoir pourquoi et personne n'osa poser de questions.

Finalement, vers minuit, alors que la plaine n'était plus éclairée que par la pleine lune, Ichigo en eut assez et décida de faire appel à son hollow pour finir ce combat qui commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.

-Kenpachi, j'en ai marre !

-Tu abandonnes déjà demanda-t-il avec son habituel sourire carnassier

-Oh non, mais je te préviens que ce combat ne va pas durer encore très longtemps…et après tu me lâches, parce que je voudrais bien faire autre chose de mes journées

-Encore faudrait-il que tu me battes…

Ichigo plaça alors sa main devant son visage, se concentra et fit apparaître son masque. Kenpachi fut un peu surpris mais son sourire s'élargit encore plus.

-Tu crois que ça va suffire à me battre

-Oh oui ! Et Ichigo s'élança. Le combat continua encore quelques minutes mais Ichigo avait pris l'avantage et ne mit pas longtemps à porter un coup « fatal » au capitaine de la 11ème division qui ne put se relever.

Hanataro arriva avec une équipe et s'occupa de Kenpachi, qu'ils emmenèrent rapidement. Ichigo refusa les soins qu'Hanataro lui proposait et s'éloigna en direction de la colline sur laquelle se trouvait encore Byakuya. Il était couvert de sang et avait du mal à marcher mais il ne voulait pas montrer son état de faiblesse au capitaine de la 6ème division.

-Oï Byakuya, t'es encore là

-Oui répondit simplement ce dernier de sa voix suave.

-Désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps…on devra attendre demain pour les cours

-Je le crois…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, Ichigo ayant commencé à défaillir et s'étant finalement effondré, inconscient, dans les bras du capitaine qui eut tout juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche terre. Profitant de l'occasion, il lui caressa doucement les cheveux qui étaient un peu poisseux à cause du sang qui les maculaient, l'embrassa sur le front, puis le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'à la 4ème division où il demanda personnellement au capitaine Unohana de s'occuper de lui et de le faire prévenir dès qu'il serait réveillé.

Il finit par rentrer au manoir où Rukia l'attendait…

**Alors, vous avez aimé?**

**Et Rukia, elle va dire quoi à son fréro?**


	4. Kidô

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Alors merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça motive à écrire...**

**Odvie: c'est mignon de voir Bya prendre Ichigo dans ses bras et ben c'est pas fini...**

**Ernia : Tu verras bien si elle lui fait des reproches et pour ce qui est de Kenpachi, il faudrait qu'il admette qu'Ichigo est plus fort, mais c'est pas gagné...mais je suis d'accord avec toi, normal qu'Ichigo gagne...**

**Jijisub : J'espère que la suite te plaira même si y a pas pleins de trucs pas nettes qui leur tombent dessus! Ben oui, il arrive que certaines histoires soient assez simples et puis je dois être moins...(bip) non, je ne dirais pas le mot! Je le dis suffisamment des mes coms!!!mdr**

**Merci aussi à Miss Sunshine, KingOfNewyorkKON et Kirari01: j'espère que la suite vous plaira.**

* * *

Rukia était assise dans le jardin du manoir depuis un moment déjà. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir et voyant que son frère n'était toujours pas rentré, elle décida de l'attendre. Elle s'était installée près du point d'eau du jardin japonais et regardait les carpes dans le bassin, éclairées faiblement par les lumières des petites lampes qui ornaient ce lieu de calme et de repos.

Quand Byakuya rentra, il la vit de dos et se dirigea instantanément vers elle.

-Rukia ? Tu n'es pas couchée ?

-Nii-sama…tu rentres bien tard lui dit-elle sans se retourner

-Oui, mais tu n'as pas répondu, est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? Si c'est Renji…

-Non, non …il est adorable. D'ailleurs, je te remercie de nous avoir donné ton accord même si je trouve que nous n'avions aucune autorisation à te demander précisa-t-elle avec une pointe d'humour.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de « mais » et je n'ai pas envie d'en discuter de toute façon.

Tous deux restèrent silencieux quelques instants puis Rukia reprit :

-Qui a gagné finalement ? Ichigo, je présume et elle se retourna

-Nii-sama…mais tu es couvert de sang, tu es blessé, tu veux t'asseoir ?

-Calme-toi Rukia, ce n'est pas mon sang mais celui d'Ichigo…Ne t'inquiètes pas, il est avec le capitaine Unohana finit-il par dire devant l'air plus qu'inquiet de sa sœur et oui, c'est lui qui a gagné.

Rukia soupira de soulagement en entendant que son ami allait bien. Toutefois, elle semblait encore en proie à diverses questions.

-Rukia, dis moi ce qui ne va pas

-Rien, ce n'est rien

-Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse, alors dis-moi

-C'est juste que je me demandais comment va pouvoir évoluer votre relation quand il retournera dans le monde des vivants et que toi tu seras ici…

Byakuya fut étonné des propos de sa sœur et fronça un peu les sourcils, il n'avait pas pensé à ce « détail ». Prit soudain d'un sentiment de tristesse à ces mots qui reflétaient si bien la triste réalité, il partit en shunpo dans le manoir où il s'enferma dans sa chambre, prit une douche et s'allongea sur son lit. Rukia l'avait suivi et avait frappé à sa porte, mais comme il ne répondit pas elle le laissa seul se disant qu'il lui parlerait quand il le souhaiterait. Byakuya resta longtemps ainsi, couché, se contentant de regarder le plafond, des larmes coulant doucement sur ses joues. Le bonheur qu'il avait cru possible, n'avait finalement duré que quelques heures.

Quatre heures plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte du noble qui avait fini par s'endormir en se disant qu'il arriverait ce qui devait arriver. Il alla ouvrir et s'apprêtait à faire part de son mécontentement quand il vit « qui » avait frappé :

-Ichigo ? Mais que fais-tu là ?

-Oï Byakuya ! Je viens pour les cours de kidô ! T'as pas oublié ?…

-Mais tu ne devrais pas encore être à la 4ème division

-Mais ça va…ils m'ont soignés, je vais bien…Bon on s'y met ? A moins que tu ne veuilles plus et dans ce cas, j'irais demander à quelqu'un d'autre.

Cette idée aussi était venu à l'esprit du capitaine durant la nuit mais il ne voulait pas qu'on lui demande des explications et puis c'était un ordre du commandant, il était donc hors de question de désobéir. Voyant que le noble ne lui répondait rien, Ichigo commença à s'éloigner en lui disant qu'il irait demander à Ukitake mais Byakuya s'élança à sa suite et l'attrapa par le bras pour qu'il s'arrête. Sa main si froide sembla se réchauffer au contact du jeune homme qui fut parcouru d'un frisson.

-Attends moi dans la salle à manger, je t'y rejoins dans un instant.

-Très bien. Tu sais Byakuya, il est très agréable de t'entendre me tutoyer

-… silence gêné de l'intéressé qui ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

-Si vous le dites…

-Ah non, tu vas pas recommencer ! déclara Ichigo, un peu contrarié que le capitaine remette cette barrière de froideur entre eux.

Mais Byakuya était déjà parti dans sa chambre pour s'habiller, laissant le jeune homme planté au milieu du couloir. Celui-ci soupira et se dirigea vers la salle à manger, touchant son bras à l'endroit où le noble l'avait saisi. Quand Byakuya arriva dans sa chambre, il ferma sa porte et s'effondra le long de celle-ci. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu le tutoyer ou même le toucher. Pour s'en persuader, il regarda sa main, elle était rouge, couverte du sang du jeune homme, une de ses blessures avait dû se rouvrir sous la pression de sa main. Ce « gamin » l'étonnerait décidément toujours, à peine remis de ses blessures qu'il était déjà près à combattre ou à s'entraîner à nouveau, même si ça mettait sa vie en jeu. Il secoua doucement la tête, se demandant pourquoi il avait fallu que tout ça tombe sur lui. Il se prépara rapidement pour aller retrouver le jeune homme dans la salle à manger. Il allait se diriger vers la porte quand quelqu'un frappa, il alla ouvrir pensant qu'Ichigo s'était encore perdu mais il ne trouva qu'un serviteur incliné qui le salua et l'informa que Hanataro Yamada, de la 4ème division désirait lui parler.

Le noble demanda à ce qu'on le conduise à son bureau et partit en direction de la salle à manger où il trouva Orihime en train de soigner le bras du jeune homme. Il se demanda si le celui-ci avait révélé à ses amis présents comment il s'était blessé.

-Bonjour Nii-sama lança Rukia toute souriante lorsqu'elle vit son frère

-Bonjour

-Regarde cet idiot d'Ichigo, à peine sortit de la 4ème division qu'il se blesse déjà…

-Oh ça va Rukia…ils avaient pas dû me soigner correctement, c'est tout…

-Mais bien sûr…répondit-elle peu convaincue

-Je dois régler un petit détail avant qu'on ne se mette au travail intervint Byakuya avant que le dialogue entre les deux autres ne dégénère.

-Je t'attends.

Les autres se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas un traître mot de ce qu'il venait de se dire entre les deux hommes et attendirent que Byakuya sorte pour assaillirent Ichigo de questions.

Le capitaine se dirigea rapidement vers son bureau et y trouva Hanataro qui attendait devant la fenêtre. Il s'inclina devant le noble lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir

-Bonjour capitaine

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-C'est le capitaine Unohana qui m'envoie…Ichigo Kurosaki est parti ce matin en assommant deux personnes et nous ne savons pas où il se trouve et comme vous aviez demandé....

-Il est ici coupa calmement le noble qui n'était même pas surpris des révélations du shinigami

-C'est ce que le capitaine pensait. Elle m'a dit de vous dire qu'Ichigo devait vraiment éviter de trop forcer, ses blessures étaient profondes et elles risquent de se rouvrir.

-Très bien, j'en prends note. Vous pouvez disposer

Hanataro s'inclina à nouveau et s'avança vers la porte,alors qu'il allait la refermer, Byakuya l'interpella

-Je souhaiterais que vous restiez avec nous, au cas où…je vais envoyer un message au capitaine Unohana afin qu'elle soit au courant.

-Oui capitaine.

Hanataro ne savait pas pourquoi il lui fallait rester mais il n'osa pas poser la question, le noble l'impressionnait beaucoup trop et puis, si ça pouvait lui éviter de se rendre à la 11ème division aujourd'hui, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent donc dans la salle à manger où il ne restait plus qu'Ichigo, les autres étant partis pour diverses occupations.

-Bon, on va pouvoir s'y mettre lança Ichigo en entendant la porte s'ouvrir…Hanataro, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda le roux quand il vit le shinigami de la 4ème division. Si c'est pour que je retourne là-bas, tu rêves

-Euh…bredouilla ce dernier

-Il est là pour veiller à ce que vos blessures ne se rouvrent pas répondit le noble à la place d'Hanataro

-Ah bon…c'est tout ce que trouva à répondre le roux

Finalement, ils se dirigèrent tous les 3 vers la 6ème division, après que Byakuya ait donné ses instructions afin qu'on leur porte à manger dans la journée et qu'il ait envoyé un message au capitaine de la 4ème division.

Une fois qu'il furent dans une des cours de la division, à l'abri des regards, le capitaine commença son « cours » sur le kidô.

-Pour commencer, il vous faut savoir qu'il y a deux catégories qui composent le kidô, chacune contenants 99 sorts…

-Hein ??!!!mais c'est pas possible, il va me falloir des siècles pour tous les apprendre hurla Ichigo en entendant les mots du capitaine

-Tais-toi Baka ! Ne m'interromps plus si tu ne veux pas que je me serve d'une de ces techniques contre toi.

-Ta sœur a essayé et je m'suis libéré…répondit-il tout fier

-Parce qu'elle est moins forte que moi… répondit le noble avec un regard dur et froid qui ne laissait présager rien de bon pour celui qui voudrait le contredire.

-Donc, je disais qu'il existe 2 catégories : le Hado et le Bakudo. Nous allons commencer par le Bakudo, notamment par le sort que Rukia avait utilisé contre toi

-Comment tu sais…

-Elle me l'a dit et ne recommence pas à m'interrompre…

-Toi par contre, tu recommences à me tutoyer…

-Bakudo No Ichi ! il fit quelques gestes sur sa poitrine et Sai! Je vous avais demandé de m'écouter Kurosaki…Puisque vous faites le malin, allez-y libérez-vous… peut-être serez vous disposer à m'écouter ensuite

Ichigo essaya pendant un long moment mais il ne parvint pas à se libérer entièrement. Il ne put défaire l'emprise du capitaine que sur un de ses bras.

-Très bien, je m'avoue vaincu pour cette fois et je serais plus attentif

A ces mots le capitaine fit un mouvement et Ichigo se retrouva libre de ses mouvements.

-Bon, comme je le disais, nous allons commencer par les sorts d'entrave et par le premier.

Byakuya montra au shinigami les gestes et lui répéta les incantations plusieurs fois. Voyant Hanataro dans un coin, il lui demanda de servir de « cobaye », ce dernier eut un peu peur mais vint quand même, se disant que le capitaine était là et qu'il ne pouvait rien lui arriver de très fâcheux.

Après 2 bonnes heures de travail, Ichigo maîtrisait plusieurs sorts d'entrave. Cela étonna grandement le capitaine qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que le roux soit aussi rapide à apprendre. Byakuya s'apprêtait à lui apprendre un nouveau sort lorsqu'il vit Renji arriver avec Rukia et un grand panier.

-C'est la pause déjeuner ! lança la jeune fille

Byakuya soupira devant cette arrivée impromptue et Ichigo, lui, la remercia intérieurement car il n'en pouvait plus mais ne voulait surtout pas l' pensait qu' une pause lui ferait le plus grand bien, le capitaine n'ayant visiblement pas l'intention de le laisser respirer entre deux nouvelles techniques.

Rukia sortit tout ce qui se trouvait dans le panier et ils s'installèrent sur une couverture où ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur. La jeune fille jetant de discrets regards vers son frère et Ichigo pour essayer de percevoir le moindre signe d'un rapprochement entre eux mais elle ne put rien distinguer de tel. Une fois finit, Rukia retourna à sa division et Renji partit superviser l'entraînement. Hanataro dut lui aussi partir, le capitaine Unohana ayant besoin de tout son personnel à la suite d'un incendie qui avait fait beaucoup de blessés à la 12ème division.

Ichigo et Byakuya se retrouvèrent donc seuls.

-Vu vos aptitudes, je pense que nous allons commencer à voir certains sorts de Hado.

-Ça me va ! lança le shinigami remplaçant qui se sentait à nouveau d'attaque.

Byakuya commença par lui apprendre le premier, une fois maîtrisé, il lui apprit le suivant, ainsi que le troisième et quand vint le quatrième, le roux ne put s'empêcher de faire la réflexion suivante :

-Ce serait pas celui-là que t'avais utilisé ?

-Si, pourquoi ? demanda le noble qui se demandait pourquoi le plus jeune lui posait la question

-Ben la prochaine fois qu'on se fait un duel, j'te promets que tu y auras droit toi aussi !

-Hum, encore faudrait-il que tu enfin, vous le maîtrisiez

-Allez, arrêtes avec tes « vous », tu me fatigues et y a personne pour t'entendre

Mais le noble ne répondit rien et se contenta de lui redire les incantations et les gestes qu'il fallait faire pour réussir le sort.

Vers 16h, Byakuya décida d'en passer sur un certain nombre et de lui apprendre le sort n°31, le Hado no san jû ichi, Sakaho, mais là le roux commença à avoir quelques difficultés…Cela faisait presque une demi heure qu'il tentait ce sort mais ça ne donnait pas grand chose. Le noble lui proposa d'arrêter mais il refusa prétextant qu'il fallait qu'il réussisse pour pouvoir passer à autre chose le lendemain. Le capitaine allait insister quand il vit que Renji approchait

-Excusez-moi taicho mais Hitsugaya taicho souhaite vous parler, il vous attend dans votre bureau.

-Kurosaki, je reviens et si vous ne maîtrisez pas ce sort quand je reviens alors nous reprendrons demain. Renji, surveillez le

-Oui taicho

Le capitaine quitta donc la cour pour rejoindre son bureau. Ichigo attendit qu'il soit partit et couru vers la carafe d'eau qu'avait laissé Rukia.

Une fois sa soif étanchée, il se remit au travail. Il récita à nouveau l'incantation mais il n'y avait qu'une petite boule rouge qui apparaissait. Renji qui le regardait, se moquait ouvertement de lui

-Bon, ça va t'as fini ? Montres-moi puisque tu es si malin

-Oh ça non, je préfère pas…

-Et pourquoi ? Monsieur je me marre mais je veux pas montrer comment faut faire!

-Ben, je le maîtrise pas très bien celui-là…je sais bien faire apparaître la boule de feu mais c'est la suite qui n'est pas brillante

-Ouai, donc t'es pas plus doué que moi ! Alors ferme-là ou disparais de ma vue.

Le fukutaicho ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et retourna à ses occupations et tant pis pour les ordres de Kuchiki taicho.

Ichigo recommença encore et encore mais ça ne venait toujours pas. Au bout d'un certain temps, il se rappela le moment où il avait dû apprendre à contrôler son énergie pour passer la barrière du Sereitei. Il ferma alors les yeux et essaya de visualiser dans sa tête la boule pendant qu'il récitait l'incantation. Quand il les rouvrit, une énorme boule rouge était apparue et Ichigo n'avait plus qu'à dire « Sakaho ». Lorsqu'il le fit, la boule partit d'un seul coup et la violence de l'énergie le fit partir en arrière sur plusieurs mètres. Il ne dut de rester debout que grâce à Byakuya qui était revenu et l'avait saisi fermement par la taille lorsqu'Ichigo était arrivé devant lui.

**Alors, vous croyez qu'il va se passer quoi après???... toujours pareil, on ne tue pas l'auteur si on veux savoir la suite...**


	5. Blessures et soins

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Voilà le chapitre suivant qui, je l'espère vous plaira. **

**Hoshiyo-chan : Merci de ne pas m'avoir tué, récompense:la suite!**

**Kittyarra : Merci beaucoup pour ton com, je suis vraiment super contente que cette fic te plaise.**

**Ernia : Ichigo va-t-il sauter sur Byakuya? Et bien tu le sauras en lisant...**

**Jijisub : Petite veinarde qui a eu le chapitre en avant première...Merci de ton aide et de tes conseils.**

**Déesse de la Lune et Fantasy115 : Merci pour vos coms, ça me fait très plaisir et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira autant que le début.**

**Et merci aussi à tous ceux et celles qui me lisent et ne laissent pas forcément de reviews.**

* * *

Byakuya l'avait saisi fermement à la taille. Le choc du sort les avait poussé jusqu'à la pergola qui faisait le tour de la cour et Byakuya s'était retrouvé plaqué contre l'un des piliers. Il ferma les yeux et pencha un peu sa tête en avant pour sentir l'odeur de la peau d'Ichigo mêlée à celle de sa sueur. Le mélange était bizarrement agréable, envoûtant même. Quant au shinigami remplaçant, il n'osa pas bouger, sentant le souffle chaud du noble sur sa nuque qui lui donnait des frissons de plaisir et ferma lui aussi les yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, puis reprenant un peu conscience de la réalité, Byakuya rouvrit les yeux et se redressa, baissant lentement les bras qui effleurèrent le corps du jeune homme.

-Et bien, je vois que ce sort est presque maîtrisé. Nous allons arrêter pour aujourd'hui et reprendre demain murmura-t-il

-Hum oui répondit le roux de façon évasive, encore sous le charme de ce qui venait de se passer.

Ichigo commença à se diriger vers le bâtiment quand une douleur fulgurante le saisit sur le côté, brouillant sa vue, il perdit l'équilibre. Tandis qu'il partait, Byakuya regarda sa main qui lui semblait mouillée, quand il vit que sa mitaine n'avait plus son éclat blanc. Tournant la tête, il vit le shinigami remplaçant s'écroulant à moitié sur les marches, une grimace de douleur sur le visage. Se précipitant à ses côtés, il le fit asseoir et écarta les pans de son shihakushou (veste du kimono) pour voir que les bandages avaient pris une teinte pourpre qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qui l'avait provoqué, ni sur le nombre d'heures qu'il avait fallu pour qu'ils soient de cette couleur.

-Baka ! Tu pouvais pas dire que t'étais fatigué ou faire une pause de toi-même !

-Ben, ça allait…

-Ben voyons…j'en suis pas si sûr répondit-il. Allez, je te remmène à la 4ème division.

-Ah non, ras le bol de ceux là, j'y vais pas. Je demanderais à Orihime

-Ça ne va pas être possible.

-Pourquoi ? demanda le jeune homme qui s'inquiéta tout d'un coup

-Parce qu'elle est retournée dans le monde des vivants à cause de ce qui semble être une appendicite.

-M'en fiche, j'retournerais pas à la 4ème division. Et Orihime, ça va ?

-Elle est partie avec Chad et Ishida, le capitaine Unohana l'a endormie pour le voyage et a dit que ça devrait aller. Bon, aller on y va lui dit-il en se relevant.

-Non, je n'irais pas là-bas

Voyant la mine renfrogné du plus jeune et sachant qu'il ne céderait pas, Byakuya lui proposa de rentrer au manoir et de faire venir Hanataro, ce qui convenait tout à fait à Ichigo.

Le noble aida le roux à se relever, qui retint un cri de douleur et ils partirent en direction du manoir. En chemin, le noble demanda au roux si ça allait, s'il voulait un coup de main, mais il se fit envoyé sur les roses par ce dernier qui ne voulait toujours pas montrer sa faiblesse. Ils étaient presque arrivés quand le roux commença à se sentir fébrile, sa tête lui tournant de plus en plus mais il n'osait rien dire sous peine de se voir envoyé à la 4ème division. Pourtant Byakuya n'était pas dupe et sentait que le reiatsu du jeune homme faiblissait et alors qu'ils étaient devant la porte d'entrée

-Bya…tu…tu…

Trou noir. Le noble avait tout juste eut le temps de le rattraper. Il secoua la tête, décidément, il n'avait pas fini de rattraper le jeune homme, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas car cela lui permettait de l'avoir contre lui et d'en profiter pour sentir son odeur si particulière qui l'envoûtait totalement.

Il allait pousser la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une Rukia un peu surprise de se retrouver face à son frère, qui n'avait pas pour habitude de rentrer si tôt mais qui blêmit bien vite en voyant Ichigo inconscient dans les bras de celui-ci.

-Il est juste évanouit, Rukia. Je voulais l'emmener à la 4ème division mais il s'y est farouchement opposé n'acceptant que de rentrer et d'être soigné par Hanataro. Mais cette tête de mule n'a pas voulu de mon aide en chemin et voilà le résultat !

Tandis qu'il disait ces mots, il se pencha et passa son bras sous les jambes du roux pour le porter et entra dans la propriété, suivi par Rukia qui allait ouvrir les portes.

-Tu ne l'emmènes pas dans la chambre qu'on lui a préparé ? demanda-t-elle voyant son frère prendre une direction différente de celle qu'elle attendait

-Non, je vais le mettre dans la mienne, il y sera plus tranquille

-Tranquille ? s'étonna Rukia

-Oui, tranquille…parce que si Renji vient ici, il n'osera pas aller dans MA chambre et donc Ichigo pourra se reposer

-Dis plutôt que VOUS serez tranquilles s'il venait à se passer quelque chose…

Le noble rougit très légèrement à l'allusion de sa sœur, un tout petit sourire s'esquissant sur ses lèvres mais ne dit rien. Arrivé dans la chambre, il demanda à Rukia de défaire le lit et il y installa délicatement Ichigo. Il se tourna ensuite vers le serviteur qui était dans le couloir à leur arrivée et lui demanda de rapporter de quoi soigner le jeune homme, puis vers Rukia pour qu'elle aille chercher Hanataro. Une fois seul, il entreprit d'enlever la veste du jeune homme ainsi que ses bandages. Le serviteur arriva à ce moment là avec un plateau sur lequel se trouvait différents onguents et des bandages propres, suivi d'un autre serviteur qui portait une bassine d'eau et différents linges. Les deux posèrent le tout auprès de leur maître et lui demandèrent s'il avait encore besoin de quelque chose mais ce dernier leur signifia qu'ils pouvaient disposer.

Trempant un des linges dans l'eau, Byakuya entreprit de nettoyer le sang séché et les plaies qui s'étaient rouvertes. Il faisait cela avec une immense tendresse et beaucoup de douceur, voyant le visage du roux se tendre lorsqu'il appuyait un peu trop. Il en profita pour admirer le corps offert du jeune homme, ses pectoraux finement dessinés, il apprécia chaque courbe, chaque creux de ce torse qu'il désirait ardemment. Une fois qu'il eut fini de le nettoyer consciencieusement, il appliqua les onguents qu'on lui avaient apporté et protégea le tout avec les bandages. Il avait à peine fini qu'il entendit frapper à la porte et vit apparaître Rukia et Hanataro.

-Je crois que j'arrive trop tard…

-Je préfèrerais que vous regardiez tout de même…

Hanataro s'approcha donc et défit les bandages. Il regarda les blessures et appliqua deux sorts de kidô curatif sur certaines plaies puis remit les bandages en place.

-Je repasserais demain matin pour voir si ça va…

Le noble se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'approbation et vit sa sœur et le jeune homme s'en aller. Il se tourna alors vers Ichigo et se pencha au dessus de lui pour se saisir des couvertures. Alors qu'il passait au dessus d'Ichigo pour le couvrir, il suspendit son geste, rencontrant les yeux du jeune homme. Tous deux se regardaient, ne pouvant détacher leurs yeux l'un de l'autre, hypnotisés par ce qu'ils pouvaient y lire…tendresse, inquiétude… Oui, Ichigo en était sûr, il lisait tout ça dans ce regard anthracite qui pouvait parfois se montrer si froid et si vide d'expression. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, n'osant bouger ni l'un ni l'autre.

-Ça va ? demanda finalement le noble d'une voix douce que le roux ne lui connaissait pas

-Fatigué…et cassé…mais ça va

-Alors je te laisse te reposer

-Non, attends…Il avait saisi le poignet du noble avant qu'il ne se lève. Merci… Je te cause bien des soucis…j'en suis désolé

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça…mais tu devrais te ménager un peu plus. Dors un peu jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, tu en as besoin…et pas de discussion, c'est le professeur de kidô qui l'ordonne ! lança-t-il avec un petit sourire. A moins que tu ne veuilles encore goûter au Bakudo No Ichi !

Il se leva, sa main glissant lentement dans celle d'Ichigo qui la laissa filer, mais en essayant tout de même de rester en contact avec le plus longtemps possible. Le noble s'éloigna du lit, se retournant juste avant d'ouvrir la porte et vit que le jeune homme succombait déjà à la fatigue. Il sortit et se dirigea vers son bureau. En chemin, il croisa un serviteur à qui il demanda d'aller lui chercher un thé et les documents qu'il avait laissé à la 6ème division.

Quelques heures plus tard, il avait enfin fini de compléter tous les documents que son fukutaicho n'avait pas daigné remplir et se leva pour aller voir si Ichigo était réveillé et s'il se sentait d'attaque pour aller manger. Il entra doucement dans sa chambre et vit que le jeune homme était réveillé et regardait le plafond. Ce dernier tourna la tête lorsqu'il sentit le reiatsu du capitaine.

-Je ne suis pas dans une chambre pour les invités…

-Non, tu es dans la mienne répondit le noble Je suppose que tu te demandes pourquoi…C'était pour être sûr que tu sois au calme pour te reposer.

Ichigo ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, fronçant un peu plus les sourcils que d'habitude, alors il reprit en s'avançant vers son futon pour s'asseoir sur le bord de celui-ci

-En effet, si je t'avais installé dans une autre chambre, je suis presque sûr qu'à l'heure qu'il est, Renji aurait déjà déboulé dans ta chambre et comme je souhaitais que tu puisses te reposer…

-Alors une fois de plus, je dois te remercier et m'excuser pour tout le dérangement…

-Je t'assure que ce n'est rien…

Voyant le grand sourire qui s'étirait sur les lèvres du jeune homme, il s'arrêta incrédule. Ichigo voyant son trouble lui dit

-Je devrais être plus souvent dans un triste état parce que quand tu prends soin de moi, tu oublies tes grands airs de capitaine et de chef de clan de la très noble famille Kuchiki et tu me tutoies

Le dit capitaine resta interdit par ces paroles et Ichigo en profita pour rajouter

-Et j'adore ça ! Et il partit dans un petit rire qu'il cessa vite car cela lui provoqua un forte douleur au niveau des côtes. Byakuya, quant à lui n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à ce qu'il venait de lui dire et en le voyant ainsi.

Un silence s'installa, chacun ne sachant pas trop quoi dire à l'autre, jusqu'à ce que le noble se souvienne de la raison de sa venue. Il proposa à Ichigo d'aller dîner mais le jeune homme se sentait encore faiblard mais avait pourtant faim. Le capitaine s'absenta alors sous un prétexte quelconque qui sembla un peu suspect à Ichigo, mais il garda cette réflexion pour lui, sachant qu'il était déjà bien chanceux d'être si bien traité par le noble. Lorsque ce dernier revint, il proposa ou plutôt imposa, à Ichigo, son aide pour se lever. Il s'avança devant lui et s'accroupit, puis lui demanda de mettre ses bras autour de sa nuque afin de l'aider à se lever. Le shinigami remplaçant vira au rouge pivoine, ce qui sembla amuser le capitaine qui lui indiqua qu'après l'avoir porté par deux fois comme une jeune mariée, il ne devrait pas se montrer si « timide », d'autant que personne ne les verraient ici. Ichigo se contenta de passer ses bras autour du cou du capitaine qui le prit par la taille mais sans appuyer trop fortement pour éviter de le blesser et se redressa emmenant l'autre avec lui. Le noble voulut faire un pas en arrière pour se stabiliser mais son pied rencontra un objet qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre, emmenant avec lui le roux.

Heureusement, la chute ne fut pas trop douloureuse, les couvertures du lit étant un peu éparpillées, ils tombèrent dessus. Tous deux avaient fermés les yeux, se préparant à la douleur, Ichigo resserrant sa prise autour du cou du noble et ce dernier passant ses bras plus loin dans le dos du roux. Mais finalement, la seule chose qu'ils sentirent furent les lèvres de l'autre sur les leurs. Ils rouvrirent les yeux mais ne bougèrent pas, chacun ne sachant pas comment l'autre réagirait, s'il partagerait le même bonheur qui l'étreignait lui-même.

Ichigo prit la décision de desserrer sa prise autour du cou du noble et s'appuya sur ses mains pour se relever mais Byakuya le tenait encore. Il le regarda et il y vit la même lueur que dans l'après midi

-Byakuya…je suis désolé…

-Moi je ne le suis pas…le coupa ce dernier et je resterais bien comme ça si j'étais sûr que personne ne vienne…

Ichigo écarquilla un peu les yeux, surpris des propos du noble mais heureux d'avoir entendu ces mots.

* * *

**Alors je sais, je me suis encore arrêtée à un moment, disons "propice", mais c'est normal!**

**Je tiens déjà à vous prévenir que je risque de changer de rating car le prochain chapitre contiendra un LEMON!!!**

**Alors, qui prendra les choses en mains?**


	6. Amour

**Coucou **

**Alors voilà, j'ai fait mon premier lemon...j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il n'est pas aussi torride que ceux de Jijisub mais ce n'est que mon premier...D'ailleurs je remercie mille fois et encore c'est peut-être peu Jijisub pour son aide et ses conseils qui m'ont vraiment été précieux (J'espère que tu iras vite mieux!!!!)**

**Ernia: il arrive en effet que certains objets trainent ici ou là, pour notre plus grand bonheur...**

**Odvie et Byakuya du 13 : voilà la suite tant attendue**

**Byakuya Soul : Merci pour le compliment et je suis vraiment très contente que cette fic te plaise, d'autant plus si Ichi x Bya n'est pas un couple qui te plait...C'est une vraie victoire pour moi!**

**Yoruichi45 : Voilà le lemon, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes espérances.**

* * *

Finalement, Byakuya se releva et aida Ichigo à faire de même lorsqu'il entendit qu'on frappait à la porte. Il alla ouvrir et laissa passer plusieurs serviteurs qui amenaient une petite table et de quoi manger.

-J'ai pensé que nous pourrions dîner ici dit lentement Byakuya de sa voix suave. Nous serons au calme…

-oui…

Ichigo n'en revenait toujours pas. Il n'avait pas vraiment cru Rukia quand elle lui avait dit que son frère partageait les mêmes sentiments que lui, mais à présent, il ne pouvait plus en douter.

Il s'avança lentement vers le fond de la pièce, passant à côté du lit, il vit quelque chose dépasser des couvertures…une peluche chappy !

-Euh…Byakuya ? Tu dors avec une peluche Chappy ?

-Tu me vois vraiment avoir ce genre de peluche ?

-A vrai dire non, mais comme y en a une qui traîne, là…

-C'est à Rukia, elle les laisse traîner partout…mais pour une fois, il va falloir que je la remercie

Ichigo sourit à cette remarque et continua son chemin jusqu'à la table qui avait été dressée, pensant qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'il en fasse autant. Il s'installa et le noble fit de même. Ils commencèrent à manger, n'osant pas trop parler, ne sachant pas non plus trop quoi se dire, tout à leurs pensées de ce qui venait de se passer. Finalement, Ichigo décida de rompre ce silence qu'il trouvait un peu pesant en demandant à Byakuya s'il lui avait fallu longtemps pour apprendre tous les sorts de kidô et ce qu'il lui répondit le sidéra, il les connaissait tous mais comme il ne les maîtrisait pas tous parfaitement, il continuait à s'entraîner pour s'améliorer. Byakuya ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la tête du shinigami remplaçant qui semblait ne pas se remettre de cette révélation.

Ils passaient tous les deux un moment des plus agréable. Un serviteur apporta le dessert, des fraises à la chantilly et glace vanille. Ichigo adorait ce dessert (Byakuya le sait, c'est Rukia qui lui a dit !) et ne s'en cachait pas, il était même à la limite de la goinfrerie. Un peu de glace s'échappa un peu de sa bouche et coula le long de son menton. Byakuya leva la main en direction du visage d'Ichigo, son pouce remontant le long de la trace laissée par la glace pour remonter jusqu'aux lèvres du shinigami remplaçant qui se laissa faire, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux du noble en face de lui. Lorsque le pouce de ce dernier arriva à la commissure des lèvres du roux, qui avait légèrement entrouvert la bouche, la langue du shingami remplaçant vint effleurer le pouce qui continuait son chemin sur les lèvres, pour finalement se faire happer par la bouche gourmande du plus jeune. Il rendit le pouce à son propriétaire pour mieux embrasser la main qui était là, puis le poignet, et continuant ses baisers en descendant le long du bras tendu… les yeux ambres toujours rivés dans ceux anthracites, pour finalement se saisir des lèvres douces du noble. Le baiser tendre qu'ils échangeaient se fit de plus en plus intense et appuyé, chacun essayant d'en prendre le contrôle mais sans vraiment y parvenir.

Ils s'écartèrent à bout de souffle, se regardant avec la même passion et le même désir qui les animaient tous deux. Le noble finit par se lever, s'approcha du roux et se rassit devant lui. Il passa une main dans les cheveux du roux qui se laissa faire. Il pencha un peu la tête, tandis que la main du noble descendait le long de sa nuque, pour aller se perdre sous le pan du kimono. Ichigo avait fermé les yeux pour profiter au maximum des sensations qui le submergeaient totalement. N'en pouvant plus, il rouvrit les yeux pour aller prendre à nouveau les lèvres de l'homme devant lui, passant lui aussi une main dans l'habit de son vis à vis. Il le sentit frémir au contact de sa main, ce qui accentua son désir pour lui. A nouveau, ils s'écartèrent pour mieux se ressaisir des lèvres de l'autre, leurs mains continuant à parcourir le corps de celui qui lui faisait face.

Ichigo s'écarta une fois de plus et regarda Byakuya, il le trouvait si beau à cet instant qu'il lui susurra à l'oreille, en profitant pour se saisir du lobe de celle-ci, jouant un peu avec. Le souffle chaud sur sa peau nue lui semblait une brise d'un soir d'été et ses baisers sur sa nuque, descendant vers sa clavicule étaient de plus en plus brûlants. Ichigo poursuivait inlassablement et consciencieusement sa route, descendant toujours plus bas. Ses doigts s'ajoutèrent à la langue sur le torse finement musclé du capitaine qui frissonnait un peu plus de désir à chaque instant. Son souffle était devenu irrégulier, haletant. Avec une grande douceur, Ichigo entreprit d'enlever la veste du capitaine qui en profita pour faire de même avec son vis à vis qui s'appuyait sur lui pour les allonger. D'un geste sûr, il défit la ceinture qui retenait son pantalon et enleva ses sous-vêtements. Byakuya le regarda :

-Es-tu…es-tu sûr ?

-Oui répondit le roux dans un murmure

-Et après que…

-Chut…il lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres. On verra ça plus tard… Pour l'instant, il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je veuille et c'est toi…

Tandis qu'il finissait sa phrase, il se pencha pour prendre les lèvres du noble qui oublia ses doutes et se mit lui aussi à déshabiller le plus jeune.

Ses mains tremblaient un peu et ça le rendait encore plus attirant aux yeux d'Ichigo. Celui-ci prit le membre gonflé de désir de son amant et commença un lent va et vient. Quant à sa langue, elle s'amusait à effleurer chaque contours des muscles du capitaine. Ce dernier ne pouvait plus étouffer les gémissements du plaisir que lui prodiguait les caresses du plus jeune. Ses mains s'étaient perdues dans la masse rousse de cheveux. Elles partirent à l'assaut de sa nuque, de son dos et de son torse, pour finir sur les épaules musclées du jeune homme. Byakuya enfonça ses ongles dans la peau tendre lorsqu'il senti un doigt s'introduire dans son intimité. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, s'arqua et bougea lorsque la surprise fut passée. Le plaisir reprenait le dessus, tel un feu d'artifice dans son bas ventre.

Un gémissement plus prononcé se fit entendre tandis que la bouche d'Ichigo s'était saisie de la virilité du capitaine. Il continuait toujours de préparer ce dernier en introduisant un autre doigt, puis un troisième. Le corps brûlant, le capitaine ne pouvait plus tenir face à cette tornade de sensations :

-Viens…réussit-il à prononcer…s'il te plait…

Ichigo se plaça alors en face de Byakuya et releva ses jambes. A nouveau, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, pour ne plus se quitter, même lorsqu'il le pénétra. Il fronça un peu les sourcils, réprimant un cri, se mordant la lèvre au sang. Ichigo s'en aperçut et lui murmura des mots doux qui le détendirent. Sentant que l'homme devant lui commençait à se faire à sa présence et à bouger, Ichigo se mit lui aussi en mouvement. Il débuta lentement puis de façon plus énergique au fur et à mesure que son plaisir grandissait.

Dans le silence de la nuit, seuls les râles et les soupirs pouvaient se faire entendre dans cette chambre trop longtemps restée silencieuse du plaisir de deux corps qui se mêlent pour ne plus faire qu'un.

Byakuya voulu fermer les yeux mais le regard de l'homme en face de lui l'en empêchait. Totalement hypnotisé par le feu de la passion qu'il y lisait et si semblable au sien. Il ne put les fermer que lorsqu'il sentit que leur deux corps atteignaient ensemble le nirvana. Son amant avait rejeté sa tête en arrière tout en continuant un petit va et vient. Puis lentement, il se retira et vint s'écrouler à ses côtés, se blottissant dans ses bras. Ils se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent, Ichigo passant sa langue sur la lèvre un peu gonflée à cause de la morsure…

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, voulant savourer chaque minute, chaque seconde de leur amour, reprenant doucement une respiration et un rythme cardiaque normal. Les pansements d'Ichigo était bons à refaire, s'étant à nouveau teintés d'une couleur pourpre mais il n'en avait cure. A ce moment, seul comptait son bonheur et tant pis pour les douleurs qu'il pourrait avoir plus tard.

Voyant que le roux commençait à s'endormir sur son épaule, le capitaine se saisit de son amant pour l'allonger sur son lit et alla prendre un bain relaxant. Il fut finalement rejoins quelques minutes après être rentré dans l'eau par le roux qui s'était réveillé, ne sentant plus la chaleur apaisante auprès de lui.

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre pendant un moment, sans rien se dire, profitant de l'instant. Byakuya massait les épaules du plus jeune et entreprit de le laver avec une éponge, profitant de l'occasion pour embrasser sa nuque et ses épaules qui portaient les marques rouges laissées un peu plus tôt par ses ongles. Il laissa sa tête appuyée contre la nuque du jeune homme s'enivrant encore de son odeur mêlée à celle de sa sueur et Ichigo se laissait complètement faire, totalement sous l'emprise de ces mains douces et de ses lèvres. Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux de surprise…sentant quelque chose dans le bas de son dos.

-Tu me rends complètement fou entendit-il dans un murmure

Il se tourna pour regarder l'homme qui se trouvait derrière lui et se laissa embrasser, sentant que le désir reprenait le dessus. Cette fois, ce fut Byakuya qui prit l'initiative, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Ichigo qui se sentait malgré tout un peu fatigué. Le roux n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il aurait pu aimer et être aimé ainsi et c'est le sourire aux lèvres que les deux amants se couchèrent mais beaucoup plus tard dans la nuit, complètement ivre de bonheur.

* * *

**Alors???? ça vous a plu?????**

**Pour la suite, va falloir attendre un peu, j'ai deux autres fics en cours qui ont un peu été délaissées...mais promis, je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas vous laisser trop longtemps sans nouvelles de nos deux amoureux.**


	7. Attaque surprise

**Bonjour**

**Alors je sais que j'avais dit que j'allais sans doute écrire un peu la suite de mes autres fics mais les idées venaient surtout pour celle là, donc voilà le chapitre suivant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Encore merci à Jijisub.**

**Je vous remercie vraiment pour toutes vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Le soleil réveilla Byakuya à travers les fins rideaux de la fenêtre. Il sentit le corps chaud de son amant contre lui et soupira de bonheur en repensant à la nuit qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Le souvenir de ses mains sur son corps provoquèrent un frisson chez le noble qui regarda amoureusement le plus jeune. Il passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux mais suspendit son geste lorsque ce dernier bougea, de peur de le réveiller. Il resta un petit moment comme ça, à l'observer et à écouter sa respiration. Il semblait tellement paisible que cela l'apaisait lui aussi. Il revint à la réalité lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres d'Ichigo effleurer son torse.

-Bien dormi? demanda le noble

-Merveilleusement dans tes bras. Et toi ?

-Egalement.

Tous deux se regardèrent un instant, puis s'embrassèrent. Le noble passa sa main sur le visage du roux et lui fit part de son impression de fièvre. Ichigo lui affirma qu'il allait bien et que mise à part un mal de tête qu'il pourrait facilement soigner, il pouvait très bien reprendre l'entraînement. Le noble se laissa convaincre, sachant que rien ne pourrait faire changer d'avis le roux. Ils se levèrent et se préparèrent pour partir à la 6ème division. Ils ne croisèrent même pas Rukia lors du petit déjeuner, qui avait visiblement passé la nuit chez Renji. Cela agaça Byakuya, qui se fit allègrement chambrer par Ichigo, qui le trouvait très hypocrite vu que lui-même avait passé la nuit dans les bras de la personne qu'il aimait.

-Je dois prendre soin d'elle lui fit-il remarquer

-Et Renji le fera, lui aussi…

-Rah je sais ce que les hommes désirent…

-Mais moi aussi lui répondit amusé le roux…La même chose que ce que veulent les filles !

-Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi…

-Parce que tu crois qu'elle va te demander l'autorisation, peut-être ?

Le regard noir que lui envoya le noble le fit taire et ils firent la fin du trajet en silence, Ichigo se demandant s'il ne payerait pas ses paroles dans plusieurs minutes.

Ils se dirigèrent immédiatement dans la cour du fond, le capitaine ayant prévenu toute la division que le premier qui oserait venir voir ce qui s'y passait ou venait les déranger sans s'être fait annoncé serait très sévèrement puni. Chacun compris que le capitaine était de fort mauvaise humeur et ils plaignirent un peu le roux qui allait avec lui.

Byakuya se montra intransigeant avec le shinigami remplaçant, lui faisant refaire tout ce qu'ils avaient vu la veille et le reprenant très froidement sur les points incorrects. Pendant plusieurs heures, Ichigo se contenta de faire, sans rien dire, ce que lui disait le capitaine mais il commençait à perdre patience et à ressentir diverses douleurs, sa vue se troublant par moment et son mal de tête restant persistant.

-On fait une pause ! déclara-t-il à bout de souffle

-C'est à moi d'en décider !

-Alors hier tu voulais que je dise quand ça n'allait pas et aujourd'hui je dois me taire ! Faut savoir ce que tu veux ! Et arrêtes de me parler comme si j'étais ton chien, j'le suis pas !

-Très bien, puisque tu veux faire une pause, vas-y ! Je vais voir si Abaraï fait son boulot !

Il partit laissant Ichigo qui alla s'asseoir sur les marches de la pergola et boire un verre d'eau.

-Bonjour Ichigo fit une voix derrière lui

-Hanataro…comment ça va ?

-Mieux que toi visiblement. Défais ton shihakushou que je regarde tes blessures.

Ichigo s'exécuta. Hanataro commença à l'ausculter, regardant une blessure sur son côté droit qui était boursouflée et rouge vive. Il posa sa main sur le front du jeune homme et lui demanda s'il allait bien parce qu'il semblait avoir de la fièvre. Le roux lui répondit que ça allait qu'il avait juste mal à la tête et quelques courbatures mais ils ne purent discuter d'avantage car l'alarme du Sereitei s'était mise à retentir.

Byakuya arriva quelques secondes plus tard, lui signalant une attaque de hollows au sein du Sereitei.

-Très bien, on y va

-Tu ne peux pas lui dit Hanataro

-Pourquoi ?

-Une de tes blessures est infectée, on doit te soigner avant que ça n'empire.

-On verra ça plus tard répliqua le noble, s'il se sent capable de se battre, alors il vient !

-Alors on y va répondit simplement Ichigo

Hanataro ne put rien dire, ils avaient déjà disparus, utilisant le shyunpo. Ils arrivèrent très vite sur le lieu d'infiltration des hollows et à leur grande surprise, ils y avaient aussi des menos grande. Autant dire que ça n'allait pas être facile. A peine arrivés qu' ils utilisèrent leur bankai, seul moyen efficace pour faire face à des menos et des hollows en si grand nombre. Ichigo regarda un instant Byakuya, il n'y vit plus la colère de la matinée mais une féroce envie de se battre. Il crut aussi y voir une lueur d'inquiétude mais elle fut tellement brève qu'il pensa avoir rêvé !

Ils s'élancèrent dans la bataille, rejoignant Rukia, Renji et les autres. Les coups pleuvaient et les hollows disparaissaient les uns derrière les autres sous les coups des fukutaicho, les capitaines s'occupant principalement des menos.

Ichigo s'était débarrassé de deux menos et étaient maintenant aux prises avec des hollows. La fatigue de son entraînement du matin plus les douleurs liés à ses blessures se firent vite sentir. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer suffisamment pour faire appel à son masque, ce qui l 'énerva mais il continua de se battre, utilisant certains sorts de kidô ne demandant pas trop d'énergie. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas suffisant et il reçut un premier coup, une grande entaille lui déchirant le bras. Il parvint à parer la seconde attaque, repoussant son adversaire et réussant à le pourfendre de son zanpakuto, l'éliminant du même coup mais ses gestes étaient trop lents pour pouvoir parer toutes les attaques des hollows qui l'entouraient. Jamais il n'avait ressentit de telles douleurs, il crut que son corps allait tomber en morceaux, tant chaque coup qu'il recevait lui donnait l'impression d'être déchiré, coupé. Il hurla, laissant toute l'énergie qu'il lui restait exploser. Elle fut si forte qu'elle détruisit tous les hollows et les menos qui se trouvaient proche de lui, accablant du même coup les capitaines et vice-capitaines qui se trouvaient dans ce même périmètre.

Les quelques hollows et menos qui restaient furent rappelés, laissant la Soul Society voir l'étendue des dégâts. De nombreux quartiers furent détruits. Le commandant en chef demanda un rapport sur les évènements et la 4ème division fut appelée de toute urgence sur les lieux pour soigner les blessés les plus graves.

Byakuya avait cru que son cœur allait cesser de battre lorsqu'il avait ressenti l'énergie d'Ichigo pour ensuite ne plus la ressentir du tout. Il se précipita vers le lieu où il avait senti son énergie en dernier. Il avança parmi les décombres, ne voyant pas où son amant se trouvait, tout n'était que chaos autour de lui. Il se concentra ayant conscience qu'il fallait le trouver dans les plus brefs délais. Le capitaine dut faire un effort considérable pour sentir le très faible reiastu d'Ichigo. Finalement, il parvint à distinguer sa main, tenant toujours zangetsu. Il dut enlever un grand nombre de pierres avant de pouvoir enfin le voir. Le jeune homme était méconnaissable tellement ses blessures étaient nombreuses et son corps maculé de sang. Byakuya prit le roux dans ses bras, il était inconscient, brûlant de fièvre et respirait à peine.

-Ichigo…Ichigo réponds-moi

Un silence de mort s'abattit tout autour du capitaine qui n'entendait pas les voix des membres de la 4ème division, dont Hanataro, lui demandant de lâcher le corps du jeune homme afin qu'ils le soignent. Plus rien ne semblait exister pour lui. Ce fut la voix de Rukia qui le ramena à la réalité, ainsi que celle du capitaine Unohana. Ses mains se desserrèrent doucement et Rukia parvint à le faire se relever et à l'emmener un petit peu plus loin. Elle le fit asseoir vers elle, se contentant de prendre ses mains dans les siennes, ne sachant trop comment son frère pourrait réagir si elle se montrait plus affectueuse en public.

-J'ai été si méchant avec lui finit-il par dire. Et c'est l'image qu'il gardera de moi…un être froid, distant, cruel…

-Ne dis pas ça, Nii-sama…Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas ce qu'il pense de toi. Je vous ais vu tout à l'heure, le regard que vous aviez l'un pour l'autre avant de commencer à combattre.

- …

-Je suis sûre que ça va aller, le capitaine Unohana est avec lui, il va s'en sortir.

Pendant un long moment, Rukia resta ainsi, à réconforter son frère. Renji n'en revenait pas, il n'avait jamais vu son capitaine comme ça, si vulnérable d'un seul coup. Rukia lui avait parlé des sentiments qu'il avait pour Ichigo et il n'en avait pas cru un mot mais là, il était obligé de se rendre à l'évidence.

Après lui avoir donné les premiers soins, le capitaine Unohana emporta Ichigo avec Minazuki dans les quartiers de la 4ème division, où il devait subir d'autres interventions.

Rukia et Renji emmenèrent Byakuya au manoir Kuchiki. Chacun prit une douche salvatrice, Byakuya restant un très long moment sous l'eau, maudissant son mauvais caractère et d'avoir presque contraint Ichigo à venir se battre alors qu'Hanataro le déconseillait. Sachant que ça ne changerait rien de se morfondre ainsi, il se décida à sortir de la douche pour se rendre à la 4ème division. Il passa dans son bureau pour prendre son Ginpakukazaharu (son foulard) et trouva un parchemin sur son bureau qui disait ceci :

_« Que vaut la vie sans l'amour ?_

_Moi j'ai une vie parce que je t'ai, mon amour_

_Je serais prêt à tout pour toi. Mourir ou te suivre jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait, puisque tu es mon monde à moi aujourd'hui._

_Sans toi ma vie n'aura plus de saveur et je me sentirais seul._

_Sans toi, ma vie sera morose et ça me rendra triste._

_Sans toi, je ne serais plus moi._

_Si tu savais combien je t'aime. » Ichigo_

Byakuya fut obligé de s'asseoir tant les mots de son amant l'avaient boulversé et il ne put, cette fois, retenir ses larmes .

Une heure plus tard, il parvint à sortir de son bureau et à se rendre à la 4ème division. Chacun put voir qu'il avait l'air fatigué mais personne n'osa lui adresser la parole. Il fut reçu dans le bureau du capitaine.

-Comment va-t-il ? commença le noble de but en blanc

-Il lui faudra du temps pour se remettre…

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Il est toujours inconscient et le restera sans doute pendant un moment…

-Mais il ne va pas…il ne pouvait finir sa phrase

-Non…il était juste très affaiblit par le combat qu'il a eu avec le capitaine Kenpachi, les cours que vous lui avez donné et …

-Il avait pourtant l'air d'aller bien la coupa le noble

-Pourriez-vous cesser de m'interrompre, capitaine. Ce que je voulais vous dire, c'est que c'est ceci le fautif

Le capitaine de la 4ème division lui tendit un petit bout de métal.

-Qu'est-ce que ?…

-C'est un morceau de la lame du capitaine de la 11ème division. Elle s'est brisée lors du combat et elle est restée coincée dans une des côtes de Kurosaki. Cela a entraîné une infection qui l'a rendu plus vulnérable, dirons-nous.

-Pourrais-je le voir ?

-Je vais demander à ce qu'on vous conduise à lui.

Sur ces mots, elle appela Hanataro qui conduisit le capitaine auprès de son amant.

Byakuya prit la chaise qui était près de la porte et s'installa vers le lit.

* * *

**Alors, ça vous a plu?**


	8. hôpital

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi longue à publier un nouveau chapitre mais les mots ne voulaient plus sortir et s'allonger sur "l'écran", alors j'ai laissé faire les choses et voilà, un nouveau chapitre est né.**

**J'avoue que je suis moyennement satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais j'espère que le prochain sera à la hauteur des idées que j'ai...**

**Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir et je les attends toujours avec autant d'impatience pour savoir comment vous avez trouvé mon chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Ichigo était toujours inconscient… Byakuya passait chaque jour et restait de longues heures avec lui.

Afin de ne pas attirer l'attention, le capitaine passait officiellement pour faire voir ses propres blessures au capitaine Unohana, puis en partant, il se débrouillait toujours pour se rendre dans la chambre du roux sans que personne ne le voit.

Au début, il se montrait un peu hésitant par rapport à ce qu'il devait faire. Il se contentait donc de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Puis, il ne put s'empêcher de prendre sa main dans la sienne. Chaque fois qu'il la prenait, il s'étonnait de la douceur qu'elle avait et se demandait comment une main aussi fine pouvait manier un zanpakuto aussi imposant que Zangetsu.

Finalement, il se mit à lui caresser doucement les cheveux et à lui parler. Il évoquait les différents moments où ils s'étaient croisés, affrontés et ceux où le roux avait indubitablement fini dans ses bras.

Rukia et Renji passaient également voir le jeune homme et eux aussi lui parlaient. La première fois où ils vinrent, Renji lui mit son poing dans la figure pour essayer de le faire réagir mais ça ne fonctionna pas et il se prit un magistral coup par Rukia.

Le temps passait et au bout de quinze jours, la patience du capitaine Kuchiki commençait à faiblir et il ne put s'empêcher de s'emporter dans le bureau du capitaine de la 4ème division.

-Pourquoi ne se réveille-t-il pas à la fin ?

-Dois-je vous rappeler la gravité de ses blessures capitaine Kuchiki ?

-D'habitude il ne met pas aussi longtemps pour se remettre de quelques blessures ! s'énerva-t-il

-L'infection qu'il avait, commençait à être très sérieuse et l'entraînement, plus l'attaque du Gotei 13 ont fini de l'épuiser totalement, il vous faut malheureusement prendre votre mal en patience, capitaine répondit-elle gentiment

-C'est ce que vous pensez ? demanda le capitaine en s'asseyant sur la chaise devant lui. Il avait l'air tellement abattu à ce moment précis que son homologue n'eut pas le cœur de lui dire qu'il pouvait rester dans cet état d'inconscience encore un long moment.

Le noble se leva et reprit son air impassible tandis qu'il sortait du bureau et qu'il rejoignait la chambre du jeune homme.

Après 3 nouveaux jours d'attente, Byakuya qui était complètement guérit ne pouvait plus se rendre à la 4ème division comme il le souhaitait. Il se débrouilla donc pour y aller avec Rukia, mais là encore, il ne pouvait lui demander d'y aller tous les jours et ne pouvait pas vraiment lui demander de sortir alors que beaucoup de personnes les avaient vu rentrer ensemble dans la chambre du jeune homme.

Il finit néanmoins par trouver un moyen : il décida de participer à l'entraînement de la 6ème division, chose qu'il ne faisait presque jamais. Il rabroua plusieurs fois Renji et lui demanda de porter son attaque avec plus de force et de volonté s'il voulait parvenir à terrasser son ennemi. Le vice capitaine s'exécuta mais une fois encore, le capitaine se montrait désagréable, voir même odieux, ce qui provoqua la colère de Renji qui fit appel à son bankai. Byakuya quant à lui jubilait, il attendait ce moment avec impatience car il voulait que son vice capitaine lui porte une attaque qui pourrait le blesser suffisamment pour qu'il finissent à la 4ème division.

-Abaraï vous vous décidez à m'attaquer ou bien je dois vous montrer comment on se sert d'un zanpakuto ?

-En avant Hihiou Zabimaru !

Et il lança son attaque. Le capitaine évita juste un peu, se laissant atteindre assez pour être blessé de façon convaincante.

-Vous voyez Abaraï, quand vous voulez…je vais à la 4ème division…

-Capitaine, je…

-Taisez-vous Abaraï, vous avez un entraînement à finir

-Oui capitaine

Byakuya avait arboré un minuscule sourire et s'en alla pour se faire soigner.

Lorsqu'il arriva là bas, le capitaine Unohana eut à peine l'air surprise et demanda à ses subordonnés d'installer un deuxième lit dans la chambre d'Ichigo. Ils semblèrent surpris et s'attendaient à ce que le noble proteste mais il n'en fit rien. Ils ne posèrent aucune question et s'exécutèrent mais restaient très perplexes et ne savaient que penser de cette situation. Le capitaine Unohana s'occupa des blessures de Byakuya et lui demanda de rester au moins pour la nuit. Elle lui indiqua aussi qu'Ichigo avait repris son froncement de sourcils habituel, ce qui pouvait indiquer qu'il était sans doute proche de se réveiller. Cette nouvelle réjouit le noble qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il voulait tant le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser à nouveau, que ces quelques mots lui donnèrent l'espoir que cela se réaliserait bientôt.

Comme il s'y attendait, il vit arriver quelques heures plus tard Rukia qui se faisait un sang d'encre et qui n'avait pas manqué de mettre une raclée à son petit ami pour avoir osé blesser son nii-sama. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la tête de son fukutaicho et révéla à Rukia qu'il avait plus ou moins fait exprès de se faire blesser. Celle-ci se sentit tout d'un coup rougir et n'osait plus regarder celui qui visiblement avait passé un très mauvais quart d'heure.

Plus tard, ils partirent, Rukia s'excusant encore auprès de Renji.

Tard dans la soirée, Byakuya finit par s'endormir, après avoir embrassé son amant sur le front et caressé longuement ses cheveux. Il faisait un magnifique rêve dans lequel il se promenait sur une plage avec Ichigo lorsqu'il sentit le reiatsu de celui-ci qui s'agitait. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que ce dernier paraissait agité, en sueur. Il se leva et s'approcha du lit. Il voulut approcher sa main pour lui caresser les cheveux afin de le calmer mais il ne le put, Ichigo ayant saisit son poignet au vol avec une violence telle qu'il faillit le lui briser. Il le regarda mais s'aperçut que ce dernier dormait toujours, alors il lui dit :

-Ichigo, lâche moi !

Mais il n'y eut pas de réaction de la part du roux

-Ichigo, ça suffit lâche moi

La prise se fit plus violente et il entendit :

-Non, Zangetsu, tu ne peux pas me laisser

-Kurosaki ! Lâchez mon poignet je vous prie !

Bizarrement, la phrase et le ton employé firent lâcher sa prise au jeune homme qui ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup.

-Ichigo, enfin, tu te réveilles

-Ichi…Ichigo vous avez dit

-Pourquoi tu me vouvoies ? demanda un peu surpris le noble qui s'attendait à un peu plus de joie et de chaleur de la part de son amant

-Je vous connais ? demanda le roux qui semblait surpris

-Bien sûr, je…je suis Byakuya Kuchiki

-Et vous savez qui je suis…

-Evidemment…allez arrêtes ce petit jeu, s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas drôle

-Je…non, je suis désolé….je ne joue pas…je… je ne vois pas qui vous êtes, malgré une impression de déjà vu.

Byakuya qui avait tant attendu ce moment était complètement dépité et ne savais plus quoi faire ou quoi dire. Il finit par sortir de la chambre, s'appuya contre le mur en fermant les yeux. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit le reiatsu d'Hanataro qu'il sortit de sa torpeur et lui demanda d'appeler le capitaine Unohana. Il n'osait plus rentrer dans la chambre avant que celle-ci n'arrive. C'était trop dur. Trop dur pour lui que de savoir que celui dont il était tombé amoureux était dans cette chambre, réveillé, mais qu'il ne se souvenait plus de lui. Il attendit l'arrivée du capitaine et l'informa des derniers évènements, notamment en lui montrant son poignet qui avait pris une teinte violacée. Elle demanda à Hanataro de le soigner et lui proposa de le mettre dans une autre chambre mais il refusa et l'informa qu'il rentrerait chez lui. Unohana était navrée pour lui mais ne lui en fit pas part, sachant que le noble n'aimait pas attirer la pitié. Elle se contenta de lui demander de passer la voir tous les jours pour surveiller ses blessures et entra dans la chambre d'Ichigo.

Quand elle entra, Unohana trouva le jeune homme en train de se regarder dans le miroir qui se trouvait dans la petite salle de bain.

-Kurosaki ? Venez vous recoucher s'il vous plaît.

-…

-Ichigo ?

-Ah oui, c'est comme ça qu'il m'a dit que je m'appelais

-Vous ne vous souvenez vraiment de rien ?

-A vrai dire, j'ai l'impression de vous connaître et que je connaissais l'homme qui était là mais rien ne me viens.

-Si je vous dis «Zangetsu », ça évoque quelque chose pour vous ?

-Bien sûr, c'est mon zanpakuto !

-Et bien c'est déjà ça. Vous allez dormir et nous verrons demain avec d'autres personnes qui sont proches de vous pour voir à quel point vous êtes amnésique.

Sur ces quelques mots, elle sortit, laissant le roux plus que perplexe. Ainsi, il était amnésique…il ne savait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer, mais il était presque certain qu'il avait fait de la peine à l'homme qu'il avait vu lorsqu'il s'était réveillé. Le regard qu'il avait, les mots qu'il avait employé et même le ton de sa voix. Tout semblait s'être mué en mélancolie au fur et à mesure qu'il lui disait ne pas le reconnaître.

Le noble rentra au manoir. Il ne voulait pas être dérangé, il prit alors le soin de masquer son reiatsu mais Rukia avait entendu du bruit et elle finit par frapper à sa porte après avoir longuement hésité.

-Nii-sama…je croyais que tu restais à la 4ème division ce soir ?

-Ichigo est réveillé annonça-t-il sans plus de cérémonie

-Mais c'est super ! Mais…

Elle s'interrompit voyant le regard de son frère qui était dans le vague. Généralement, elle avait beaucoup de mal à dire quel pouvaient être les sentiments de celui-ci mais là, elle voyait bien une profonde tristesse.

-Il est amnésique…il ne se souvient pas de moi…

-Oh…Nii-sama…je suis désolée…

-Tu n'y es pour rien Rukia.

-Je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger….

-Sans doute… mais pour l'instant, j'aimerais être seul

-Oui…je comprends, je te laisse

Elle commença à partir mais se tourna avant de sortir

-Nii-sama, Ichigo t'aime et il finira par se souvenir de ça…

-Hum…

-Bonne nuit, Nii-sama

-Bonne nuit Rukia

Byakuya passa la plus mauvaise nuit de toute sa vie depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé la maladie d'Hisana. Il ne parvint à trouver le sommeil que très tard dans la nuit et il fit un certain nombre de cauchemars dans lesquels Ichigo le repoussait. Plus d'une fois, il se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur.

Le lendemain, la 6ème division put voir arriver un capitaine à l'air fatigué et d'une humeur massacrante. Chacun des membres rasait les murs lorsqu'il le croisait et s'inclinait beaucoup plus bas que d'habitude.

Le capitaine Unohana, quant à elle, demanda à quelques personnes de venir à la 4ème division pour voir si Ichigo se souvenait de quelqu'un. Elle avait, pendant un moment, été tentée de faire appeler Kenpachi mais elle considéra finalement que c'était trop risqué pour les membres de sa division et pour le jeune homme qui venait à peine de se réveiller.

Renji passa le premier mais rien ne vint au roux, puis ce fut le tour d'Ikkaku mais là non plus, Ichigo n'eut aucun souvenir. On lui montra des photos de ses sœurs et de son père, une autre de Kisuke, Yoruichi, de ses amis Chad, Inoue, Ishida et enfin celle de Kenpachi mais sans plus de résultat. Rukia ne passa à la 4ème division que le soir, s'étant occupé toute la journée de son capitaine qui était à nouveau malade. Lorsqu'elle entra, un sourire illumina le visage d'Ichigo :

-Ah Rukia ! Enfin ! T'aurais pu venir plus tôt !

-Ichigo ?! Tu te souviens de moi ?

-Ben oui, idiote !

-Tu ne te souviens même pas de tes sœurs mais moi, tu me reconnais ?

-Hum, ouais c'est bizarre mais je suis content, je me souviens tout de même de quelqu'un…

Le capitaine Unohana et Hanataro qui étaient présents n'en revenaient pas. Finalement, elle lui demanda :

-Kurosaki, Rukia est quoi pour vous ? Vous avez des souvenirs la concernant ?

-Oui, bien sûr, c'est elle qui m'a changé en shinigami. Ensuite, je sais que je suis venu à la Soul Society pour la sauver de l'exécution. Je crois même qu'à un moment j'étais amoureux d'elle.

Rukia rougit à cette déclaration. Le capitaine Unohana quant à elle, voyait un peu mieux pourquoi le jeune homme se souvenait de la jeune fille. En faisant de lui un shinigami, elle avait laissé une toute petite partie d'elle-même chez le garçon et c'est cela qui lui avait permis de la reconnaître.

Deux jours plus tard, le capitaine Unohana décida qu'Ichigo pouvait sortir. Elle demanda à Rukia s'il pouvait être hébergé au manoir le temps qu'il retrouve la mémoire car on ne pouvait le renvoyer dans le monde des humains en étant amnésique et il fallait qu'il soit avec quelqu'un qu'il connaisse pour stimuler sa mémoire. Rukia accepta. Elle savait que cela ferait de la peine à son frère de le voir alors qu'Ichigo, lui, ne se souvenait pas de ce qui avait pu se passer ces derniers jours entre eux, mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul. Il avait besoin d'elle. Et puis Rukia lui devait bien ça, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle.

**Alors, vous avez aimé?**


	9. mémoire

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**J'espère que vous avez passé de bonne fêtes de noël! **

**Merci à tous ceux et celles qui continuent de lire mes fics, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

* * *

Le cœur de Byakuya faillit s'arrêter lorsqu'il rentra ce soir là au manoir, et qu'il vit Rukia et Ichigo dans le jardin, sur le banc devant le point d'eau, discutant et rigolant. Il aurait tant aimé que se soit lui qui se trouve en compagnie du roux.

Renji, lui, par contre était furieux et il se rua sur les deux jeunes gens.

-On peut savoir ce qui te prend, Renji ? lui demanda Rukia qui n'avait pas aimé que celui-ci pousse violemment Ichigo

-Tu pourrais paraître plus heureuse de me voir ? répliqua-t-il, évitant soigneusement de répondre à la question

Tandis qu'ils se chamaillaient, Ichigo regardait le capitaine qui entrait dans la demeure. Il semblait froid et impassible mais le jeune homme sentait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Il se sentait troublé par cet homme, mais ne savait pas pourquoi et lorsqu'il avait posé des questions à Rukia sur le sujet, elle avait soigneusement évité ses questions. Il finit par se dire que le mieux était d'attendre que sa mémoire revienne, si jamais elle voulait bien revenir.

Il décida d'aller voir le noble pour lui poser des questions lui-même mais lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de son bureau, un serviteur lui indiqua que Byakuya ne voulait être dérangé sous aucun prétexte. Il partit donc en direction de sa chambre en effleurant le mur du bout des doigts. En passant devant la porte de celle du noble, il eut un flash violent, qui le fit s'écrouler. Le bruit de sa chute fit accourir le serviteur et sortir Byakuya qui avait sentit le reiatsu du roux augmenter d'un seul coup. Lorsqu'il sortit, il le vit, se relevant péniblement en remerciant le serviteur, mais il ne s'attarda pas et rentra directement dans son bureau. Il s'appuya contre la porte pendant un instant puis s'effondra le long de celle-ci. Il ne pouvait pas aller l'aider. Il l'aurait sans doute pris dans ses bras, serrer contre lui et il ne pouvait le faire sous peine de devoir lui dire tout ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Et la réaction que le roux pourrait avoir face à cette révélation lui faisait peur.

Ichigo parvint à sa chambre, il tremblait de tous ses membres. Il s'allongea sur son lit et se mit à regarder le plafond. Que venait-il de se passer ? Il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé. Il ferma les yeux et revit des images. Il était allongé dans un futon. Quelqu'un nettoyait son corps avec des linges et lui mettait des bandages. Il ne voyait pas de visage mais l'odeur de cette personne était très agréable, un mélange harmonieux où il reconnaissait la cerise.

Il n'en sut pas davantage, un écran noir revenant lorsqu'il tentait d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir le visage qui se trouvait au-dessus du sien.

Il finit par vraiment ouvrir les yeux tandis qu'on frappait à sa porte. Il vit Rukia entrer, suivie de Renji

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle une lueur inquiète dans le regard

-Oui… enfin, je ne sais pas trop…

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Le serviteur a dit que tu t'étais écroulé d'un seul coup.

-En passant dans le couloir pour rejoindre ma chambre, j'ai eu un violent flash…

-T'as retrouvé la mémoire ? demanda Rukia d'un seul coup devenue joyeuse

-Non…le regard de la jeune fille s'assombrit

-En fait, reprit-il, je ne me souviens que d'avoir été soigné par quelqu'un mais je ne sais pas par qui. Mais je suis sûr que ce n'était pas l'un de vous 2.

-Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Renji

-Son parfum…

-Son parfum ?

-Oui, ça sentait un peu le cerisier en fleur…

Renji et Rukia se regardèrent furtivement. Ils fallaient qu'ils mettent le capitaine au courant.

-Bon, on va te laisser te reposer !lança la jeune fille

Ichigo avait perçu le regard qu'ils s'étaient lancé et il se doutait qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose…mais quoi ? C'était la question et visiblement personne ne voulait lui dire de quoi il s'agissait. Il finit par se demander s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose qui clochait chez lui.

Le lendemain, Ichigo décida d'attendre que tout le monde soit parti pour aller dans le bureau de Byakuya. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était persuadé qu'il trouverait certaines réponses là-bas. Ce ne fut pas aisé de s'y rendre sans attirer l'attention. Les serviteurs avaient dû recevoir des ordres car ils semblaient être tout le temps sur son passage. Après diverses tentatives, il finit par réussir à entrer.

La pièce était vaste. Les rideaux étaient tirés et cela conférait à l'espace, une impression feutrée, rassurante. Tout était bien rangé et le roux reconnaissait bien là le style du noble. Elégant et en même temps assez simple. De grandes bibliothèques étaient remplies sur deux pans de mur. Il regarda d'un peu plus près et vit toutes sortes d'ouvrages et des manuscrits qui ressemblaient à des annales. Son regard s'attarda quelques minutes sur le 3ème pan de mur. Deux portes s'ouvraient sur un petit temple. Une photo où une femme ressemblant énormément à Rukia était posée. Il s'inclina et referma la porte. Il s'avança vers le bureau, l'effleurant du bout des doigts. Il écarta doucement la chaise, s'assit dessus et prit une feuille vierge devant lui. A peine avait-il posé ses doigts qu'un violent flash le pris, le faisant tomber de sa chaise. Le bruit ne passa pas inaperçu et un serviteur entra vivement dans le bureau. Il trouva le jeune homme sonné mais conscient qui s'excusait de sa présence dans cette pièce. Le serviteur lui fit part de son mécontentement mais lui dit qu'il ne dirait rien au maître des lieux. Après tout, s'il venait à l'apprendre, tout le monde se verrait réprimandé et il n'en avait pas la moindre envie.

Ichigo se retrouva à nouveau sur son futon à regarder le plafond. A qui avait-il écrit ? Il revoyait les images de lui en train d'écrire, son zanpakuto dans le dos, mais il ne voyait pas s'il laissait le message sur le bureau ou s'il l'emmenait avec lui pour le donner à quelqu'un. Ces images s'arrêtant à des moments clés devenaient de plus en plus frustrant pour le shinigami. Autant, pour ses souvenirs familiaux, les scènes se déroulaient entières, autant pour ses derniers jours à la Soul Society, ça n'était pas le cas.

Il finit par s'endormir. Quand il se réveilla, il se trouvait sur un immeuble, le ciel était bleu mais avec de nombreux nuages. Un homme à l'air sombre le regardait :

-Ichigo ! J'ai l'impression que tu m'as oublié !

-Pas du tout Zangetsu !

-Alors pourquoi tu ne me cherches pas ?

-Je sais que tu es en sécurité, Rukia me l'a promis et si je ne me souviens de rien, à quoi pourrais-tu me servir ?

-Avec moi, tu pourrais retrouver certains souvenirs, tu ne crois pas ? Après tout, il semblerait que tu te souviennes de certaines choses en touchant des objets…

-Mais oui, tu es sans doute celui qui me connaît le mieux, j'ai vécu tant de choses avec toi…

Ichigo se réveilla dans sa chambre. Il décida qu'il fallait qu'il retrouve Zangetsu dans les plus brefs délais.

Il se rendit donc à la 6ème division. Si Rukia lui avait dit que son zanpakuto était en sécurité, il y avait de grande chance pour que Byakuya l'ait en sa possession.

Une fois là-bas, il demanda à voir Renji, mais on lui indiqua qu'il était en plein entraînement. Il voulut alors se faire conduire auprès du capitaine mais celui-ci n'était pas là non plus et l'homme devant lui ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Ichigo se dirigea donc vers la salle d'entraînement. Il trouva le fukutaicho en train de finir un combat. Il lui indiqua que son capitaine se trouvait en réunion avec le Soutaicho et qu'il en avait pour un moment. Il lui proposa alors un combat puisqu'il n'y avait personne de suffisamment fort dans sa division mais Ichigo n'en avait pas envie. Renji commença alors à le traiter de froussard et de mauviette…cela finit par payer car le roux se saisit d'un sabre d'entraînement et se précipita sur le fukutaicho. Au bout d'une heure acharnée, les deux abandonnèrent d'épuisement et de faim. Ichigo qui avait pensé, au début, que ce combat était une perte de temps fut finalement très content du résultat : il s'était un peu dérouillé et avait retrouvé au passage quelques souvenirs et cela sans se retrouver cloué au sol comme les 2 dernières fois.

Pendant qu'ils déjeunaient au réfectoire de la division, Ichigo sentit le reiatsu de Byakuya. Il se précipita à sa suite.

-Capitaine Kuchiki ?

-Oui. Le ton était neutre

-Je voudrais récupérer mon zanpakuto.

-Cela ne va pas être possible.

-Et pourquoi ? demanda le jeune homme

-Parce que le capitaine Unohana pense qu'il est encore trop tôt

-Ce n'est pas à vous, ni à elle de décider ! répliqua-t-il avec colère. Mon zanpakuto pourrait me faire retrouver la mémoire

-Justement. Vous avez vu ce que cela provoque chez vous. La violence des souvenirs liés à votre zanpakuto pourrait vous rendre fou.

-Et bien, je suis prêt à prendre ce risque. Dites-moi où il se trouve !

-Non.

Il avait prononcés ce dernier mot calmement et tourna les talons en direction de son bureau mais Ichigo ne l'entendait pas ainsi et attrapa le bras du capitaine. Une vague de souvenirs le submergea, brouillant sa vue et lui faisant plier un genou à terre. Il se prit la tête entre les mains puis se fut le trou noir. Byakuya soupira et secoua doucement la tête. Il prit une nouvelle fois le jeune homme dans ses bras et l'emmena à la 4ème division.

Deux heures plus tard, Ichigo se réveilla dans son monde intérieur.

-Alors Ichigo, tu ne m'as toujours pas retrouvé ?

-Non Zangetsu mais je crois savoir où tu es.

-Alors va me chercher…

-…

Ichigo ne répondit rien, il réfléchissait aux images qu'ils avaient vus avant de sombrer et faisait les cents pas. Les nuages commencèrent à s'amonceler.

-Zangetsu ? Quel temps faisait-il avant mon amnésie ?

-Beau…très beau, il n'y avait presque pas de nuages

-Merci. Ne t'en fais pas, je te retrouverais bientôt.

Ichigo ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard du capitaine Unohana.

-Je dois partir lui dit-il simplement.

-Hors de question, Kurosaki-kun. Il faut vous reposer.

-Je vais bien…

-Non, vous avez encore de la fièvre

-Je dois aller lui parler

-Un peu de patience…

Et elle le cloua au lit par un sort de kido pour être sûr qu'il resterait tranquille. Il ne put sortir que deux bonnes heures plus tard. Une fois sortit, il se précipita à la 6ème division mais Byakuya n'y était pas et Renji était incapable de lui dire où il se trouvait. Il se rendit au manoir mais là encore, il fit chou blanc. Ichigo décida de se calmer et alla s'asseoir sur le banc devant le point d'eau. Il respira un grand coup et se concentra en fermant les yeux. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par trouver le reiatsu du noble et utilisa le shunpo pour le rejoindre.

Quand il arriva, il vit Byakuya assis contre un arbre. Il semblait endormi et tenait un parchemin dans la main. S'approchant doucement, il ne put voir que son nom écrit en bas. C'était donc à lui qu'il avait écrit. Tout à ses pensées, il ne vit pas que le noble s'était éveillé et le regardait.

-Kurosaki ?

-Je pensais qu'on s'appelait par nos prénoms…

-…

Le noble ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Avait-il bien compris ce qu'il venait de dire ?

-Aurais-tu… Il ne put finir sa phrase.

-Je ne me souviens pas de tout…commença le jeune homme en s'asseyant. Mais je sais que tu m'as soigné, qu'on s'est embrassé et que je t'ai écrit…même si je ne sais plus quoi…

-Comment ?

-En frôlant la porte de ta chambre, en allant dans ton bureau et surtout en te prenant le bras tout à l'heure.

Le noble n'en revenait pas et ne put s'empêcher de prendre le plus jeune dans ses bras. Ce dernier fut un peu pris au dépourvu mais il enlaça tout de même le noble, sentant son parfum si envoûtant. C'est à ce moment et lorsque le noble lui murmura

-Tu m'as tant manqué…

Que leur nuit d'amour lui revint en mémoire mais avec beaucoup de douceur, celle-là même qui était présente à ce moment si particuliers.

Il restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, appréciant la présence de l'autre, son odeur. Puis, ils s'écartèrent lentement, comme au ralenti. Leurs regards se fixèrent, puis leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en un doux baiser, qui se fit un peu plus passionné. Ils s'écartèrent une nouvelle fois pour reprendre leur souffle mais ce fut de courte durée, et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

Au bout d'un long moment, ils songèrent à rentrer, la nuit étant tombée et la soirée s'annonçant fraîche. Une fois rentré au manoir, ils se rendirent directement à la chambre du noble. Ichigo put voir son zanpakuto posé sur un grand coussin de velours bordeaux, mais pour l'instant, la seule chose qui comptait pour lui était le noble qui se trouvait devant la fenêtre.

**Je sais ce que vous vous dites! La garce, elle s'arrête au moment le plus intéressant! Et bien, en fait pas vraiment car il n'y aura pas de lemon dans le prochain chapitre (en tout cas, c'est pas prévu mais ça peut encore changer...) Donc...non, je ne suis pas une garce!**

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2009. Qu'elle soit remplie de bonheur, d'amour et d'une bonne santé (ça aussi, ça compte) **

**Gros bisous**


	10. Souvenirs du passé

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Tout d'abord je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews et pour votre fidélité. Je n'ai pas posté avant parce que j'étais malade mais là, ça va mieux et j'ai pu écrire la fin de ce chapitre, qui est plus court que les autres mais c'est un peu voulu : j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.**

** Je pense que le prochain chapitre viendra assez vite mais je ne vous promet rien, tout dépendra de ma forme!**

**En attendant bonne lecture!**

* * *

Ichigo regarda une nouvelle fois son zanpakuto mais le délaissa pour s'approcher doucement de Byakuya. Quand il fut derrière lui, il le prit par la taille et posa son menton sur son épaule.

-A quoi penses-tu ? lui demanda-t-il

Le noble ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, son regard dans le vide, il savait qu'il lui faudrait lui dire ce qui le tourmentait, qu'il faudrait lui raconter comment il s'était connu et leur relation de l'époque. Alors, il lui demanda :

-Ichigo ?

-Hum ?

-Te souviens-tu de notre première rencontre ?

Ichigo surpris par sa question réfléchit quelques instants et finit par lui répondre que non. Le noble se tourna alors et le roux put lire dans ses yeux une immense tristesse mêlée à de l'inquiétude.

-Alors je vais te laisser ceci. Je voudrais que tu relises ce que tu m'as écrit il y a quelques temps et je voudrais surtout que tu te souviennes qu'aujourd'hui je t'aime plus que je n'aurais jamais pensé. Je sais qu'en récupérant ton zanpakuto tu te souviendras de notre rencontre et aussi des autres moments disons « difficiles » qu'il y a eu entre nous. J'avoue que j'appréhende un peu car j'ai peur de ce que tu pourras penser de moi après, j'ai peur que tu ne m'aimes plus et que la nuit que nous avons passé soit un souvenir qui ne restera heureux que pour moi…

Je vais donc attendre dans le bureau et si jamais tu me détestais après avoir retrouvé la mémoire, alors va chez Renji le temps que l'on t'ouvre un portail qui te ramènera chez toi.

Byakuya tendit un parchemin à Ichigo puis sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre son bureau. Sur le coup, le roux ne comprit pas très bien, il avait pris ce que lui tendait le noble et l'avait regardé sortir de la pièce. Il reporta son attention sur ce qu'il tenait et le déplia. Il le lut une première fois, puis une autre et plusieurs fois d'affilé. Il finit par connaître les mots inscrit par cœur. Il voulut aller voir le noble mais il sentait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il devait retrouver la mémoire grâce à Zangetsu et il devait le faire seul et qu'importe les conséquences.

Lorsqu'il se saisit de son zanpakuto, la puissance et la violence des souvenirs qui lui étaient rattachés le projetèrent à l'autre bout de la pièce, sur le futon de Byakuya, l'assommant presque. Les souvenirs le submergèrent sans répit et sans lui laisser le temps de les assimiler. Au bout de quelques minutes, le noble fut obligé de faire sortir tout le monde du manoir tant le reiatsu du roux devenait de plus en plus lourd. Il devenait tellement violent par moment qu'on pouvait le sentir dans presque tout le Sereitei.

Byakuya sentit qu'il ne pouvait attendre que « la crise » passe sans rien faire. Il sortit afin que l'on prévienne le capitaine Unohana, Rukia et Renji, même s'il se doutait bien qu'ils avaient du sentir que quelque chose se passait. Il rentra et parvint jusqu'à sa chambre. Il s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, le calant contre lui. Ichigo avait des soubresauts, sa peau était moite à cause de la sueur.

Pendant un instant, il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir écouté le capitaine de la 4ème division mais ayant retrouvé la mémoire sur leur histoire, il ne voulait pas lui mentir et faire comme s'ils s'étaient toujours bien entendu. Il était sûr que le roux aurait pris cela comme une trahison lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé ses souvenirs d'avant.

Byakuya cala un peu plus le roux contre lui et lui murmura des mots tendres tout en lui caressant les cheveux. La pression de son reiatsu était énorme mais le noble ne pouvait pas le laisser, il fallait qu'il soit à ses côtés.

Rukia, Renji et le capitaine de la 4ème division arrivèrent quasiment en même temps devant le manoir. Ils voulurent y entrer mais seule Unohana y parvint. Rukia lui expliqua alors comment se rendre à la chambre de son frère. Elle réussit à s'y rendre et lorsqu'elle vit les effluves qui s'échappaient du jeune homme, elle intima l'ordre à Byakuya de retirer immédiatement le zanpakuto de la main d'Ichigo. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'elle lui demanda, à moitié sonné par la pression spirituelle du roux. Il tenta de lui enlever mais sa main était solidement accroché. Le capitaine Unohana s'approcha pour tenter de l'aider à faire lâcher prise au plus jeune mais rien n'y faisait et les deux capitaines s'épuisaient. Une violente montée de reiatsu projeta Unohana vers la porte et un masque blanc commença à faire son apparition sur le visage du roux qui sembla se réveiller.

-Ichigo ! Non Ichigo ! Tu ne dois pas le laisser faire ! lança Byakuya

-Tais-toi sombre idiot ! Je vais enfin pouvoir m'amuser ! Et toi, tu seras mon dessert capitaine !

-Jamais ! Laisse Ichigo tranquille !

Mais le capitaine de la 6ème division ne put dire un mot de plus, le hollow l'ayant saisit par la gorge et plaqué contre le mur.

-En plus, j'ai une petite revanche à prendre !… et cette fois, il ne nous dérangera pas ! Il est profondément triste de savoir qu'au début tu as voulu le tuer ainsi que ta sœur… Il se sent manipulé par la Soul Society qui l'utilise et ne lui montre pas beaucoup de respect… C'est pour ça que j'ai pu venir… Je dois te remercier…Byakuya

-Ne…ne …m'appelle…pas …comme ça….tu n'es…pas…lui

Cela contraria Hichigo qui l'envoya plus loin. Le noble réussit à reprendre sa respiration tandis qu'il lui disait

-Je le ferais revenir à moi, je trouverais un moyen de te vaincre et de le ramener pour lui expliquer

-Encore faut-il que tu puisse me vaincre sans me tuer…en plus je sais de nouveaux trucs…4ème technique de Hado : éclair blanc…

Byakuya fut touché à l'épaule…il n'avait pas eu le temps d'esquiver ou de parer. Cela lui parut tout à coup évident, puisque Ichigo avait appris ces techniques, son hollow les connaissait aussi. Il n'avait donc pas d'autres choix que d'utiliser toutes les techniques qu'il connaissait pour le mettre hors de combat mais cela sans toucher à son Ichigo !

Il se releva doucement, tendit le bras mais Hichigo avait disparu de son champs de vision

-Il va te falloir être plus rapide si tu veux m'avoir !!! lui lança le hollow

-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça répliqua froidement le capitaine

Une « course » commença alors entre les deux, chacun apparaissant derrière ou devant l'autre, Byakuya essayant de lancer un sort d'immobilisation, Hichigo se contentant d'esquiver, pensant sans doute faire sortir de ses gonds le capitaine, mais c'était peine perdue de ce côté là. Un moment d'inattention ne lui permit pas d'éviter la prison des 6 pointes de lumière.

-Tu fais moins le fier maintenant…Rends-moi Ichigo !

-Pas question ! De toute façon, il ne veut pas revenir…Ahahahahaha

Le rire du hollow fit frissonner Byakuya…se pourrait-il qu'il dise la vérité ? Qu'Ichigo ne veuille plus revenir? Qu'il ait laissé la place à son hollow ? Non ! Il ne pouvait croire cela.

Il entendit alors un bruit venant de derrière lui qui le sortit de ses pensées, il se tourna et vit Rukia et Renji en train d'aider le capitaine de la 4ème division à se relever.

-Nii-sama ? Pourquoi Ichigo est-il emprisonné par les 6 pointes ?

Tandis qu'elle tendait le bras pour le libérer, Byakuya la stoppa net

-Non Rukia ! C'est son hollow qui a le contrôle !

-Quoi ?! Non, c'est impossible !

-Et pourtant, petite sotte, c'est le cas ! répliqua Hichigo

-Rends nous Ichigo cria-t-elle

-Il n'en est pas question et puis, il ne veut pas revenir !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Byakuya raconta alors ce qu'il savait à sa sœur, mais elle semblait aussi incrédule que lui et n'arrivait pas à le croire. Renji resta lui aussi abasourdit par la nouvelle et n'aurait jamais cru cela possible et pourtant, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Hichigo était là sous leur yeux et Ichigo ne faisait rien pour reprendre le contrôle.

Unohana proposa alors d'assommer le hollow car d'après ce que lui avait dit Yoruichi, Ichigo reprenait le contrôle lorsqu'il se réveillait. Mais ils décidèrent tout de même de l'emmener dans une cellule protégée par différents sorts pour plus de sécurité. Le masque se fendit lorsque Ichigo fut inconscient. Le capitaine de la 6ème division le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena lui-même jusqu'à une cellule, ayant beaucoup de mal, pour une fois, à rester indifférent et de marbre devant cette situation. Il en aurait hurlé de rage…mais ne le pouvait pas. Il déposa délicatement son amant sur le lit de la cellule et lui caressa les cheveux.

-Reviens-moi vite, s'il te plaît…

Puis il partit en fermant la cellule et en projetant plusieurs sorts de kidô afin que personne ne puisse pénétrer mais également qu'Ichigo ne puisse en sortir.

Rukia et Renji qui avait suivi le capitaine s'approchèrent

-Nii-sama…

-Je dois aller voir le capitaine Kurotsuchi répondit-il doucement

-Hein ? Vous n'y pensez pas capitaine ? Dieu sait ce qu'il pourrait lui faire !

-Il faut qu'il trouve un moyen pour que je puisse rentrer dans le monde intérieur d'Ichigo. Il faut que je puisse lui parler et lui expliquer…

-Attendons déjà de savoir si Ichigo sera toujours sous l'influence de son hollow quand il se réveillera.

-Non, je préfère prendre les devants.

Il quitta donc les locaux de la 6ème division en direction de la 12ème, se demandant comment il allait réussir à convaincre l'acariâtre capitaine.

* * *

**Une idée de la façon dont il va convaincre le taré de capitaine?**


	11. Monde intérieur

**Coucou tout le monde,**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Il n'est pas très long mais c'est fait exprès, faut bien que je laisse un peu de suspens si je veux que vous suiviez l'histoire et avoir quelques reviews!!!**

**Merci encore pour votre fidélité et vos reviews, elles me motivent à écrire car parfois, j'ai un peu de mal à trouver le temps où l'énergie de le faire.  
**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Byakuya se dirigea d'un pas plus que décidé vers la 12ème division. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se faire annoncer lorsqu'il pénétra dans le laboratoire du capitaine Kurotsuchi.

-Est-ce des manières, capitaine ?

-J'ai besoin de vos services et c'est urgent !

-Je travaille déjà sur quelque chose, je vous signale ! Que pourriez vous me demander qui soit plus intéressant que ce que je fais ?

-J'ai besoin de vous pour pénétrer dans le monde intérieur de quelqu'un et pouvoir parler avec lui…sans être ennuyé par l'esprit de son zanpakuto ou de son « hollow »

-S'agirait-il d'un vizard ?

-Pour être honnête …oui. M'aiderez-vous?

-Je vous l'ai dit, je suis déjà pris par ce travail…alors je verrais ce que je peux faire pour vous mais plus tard ! Maintenant sortez que je puisse travailler tranquille !

-Bon, comme vous ne voulez pas m'aider, je vais aller m'adresser à Kisuke Urahara ! Je suis sûr qu'il sera très intéressé et même s'il n'a pas vos moyens…

-Très bien, puisque c'est ainsi, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous le coupa le scientifique. Il est hors de question que se soit ce renégat qui trouve une solution à votre problème et puis, je suis bien meilleur que lui !

Le capitaine Kuchiki partit alors du laboratoire, un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage, mais bien sûr, il était impossible de le discerner pour qui n'était pas habitué à le voir.

Il retourna à la 6ème division pour voir si le roux était réveillé et s'il avait repris le contrôle mais en voyant la tête de Rukia et de Renji, il comprit que ça ne devait pas être le cas.

-Il est toujours sous l'emprise de son hollow…

-En vous voyant, je m'en suis douté répondit Byakuya

-Avez-vous réussit à voir le capitaine Kurotsuchi ? demanda Renji

-Oui et il va m'aider

-Comment avez-vous réussi cet exploit ? Il refuse toujours de faire ce qu'on lui dit, sauf peut-être quand c'est Yamamoto qui lui demande

-C'est très simple, j'ai menacé d'aller voir Urahara pour faire le travail et son orgueil n'a pas supporté cette idée !

Il les laissa pour entrer dans la pièce où était enfermé son amant :

-Ah mais c'est ce cher capitaine ! Que me faut l'honneur ? Je suis désolé mais je ne vais pas pouvoir vous recevoir dans des conditions qui convienne à votre grandeur fit-il moqueur

-Tu es encore là ?

-N'as-tu pas écouté ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? Ichigo ne veux plus revenir, il m'a laissé sa place !

-Je ne te crois pas et bientôt, je te prouverais ce que moi je t'ai dit : je le ferais revenir !

-Et bien nous verrons ! mais si j'étais toi, je n'y compterais pas trop !

-Comme tu l'as dit « nous verrons ».

Sur ces mots, le capitaine partit. Il donna des ordres précis, interdisant à quiconque d'entrer. Seuls sa sœur, Renji et lui-même étaient autorisés à rentrer dans cette pièce et eux seuls, car il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune crainte à avoir avec eux, le comportement du hollow étant tellement différente de celle d'Ichigo qu'ils ne se laisseraient pas berner par celui-ci.

Dans le monde intérieur d'Ichigo

Le ciel était en partie sombre et en partie clair… La partie sombre se situait où se trouvait Ichigo et la partie claire correspondait sans aucun doute à l'humeur de Shiro même si cette partie du ciel aussi commençait à devenir plus sombre.

D'ailleurs Ichigo vit son hollow apparaître et se diriger vers lui

-Comment tu as pu être amoureux de ce type ! Il est insupportable…avec ses grands airs de « Monsieur je suis persuadé de tout savoir » ! Et arrêtes de me regarder comme ça ! C'est toi qui a dit que tu ne voulais plus vivre là-bas !

Ichigo n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, il regardait son hollow tempêter, crier et faire les cent pas devant lui mais il semblait ne pas y faire attention. Il restait prostré dans son silence.

Shirosaki en eut tellement marre de parler dans le vide qu'il repartit. C'est à ce moment qu'apparu Zangetsu

-Ichigo, pourquoi lui as-tu laissé la place ? Il faisait si beau avant que tu ne me reprennes…je sais que c'est moi qui t'ai fait retrouver tes souvenirs mais je ne pensais pas que tu deviendrais comme cela…

Mais là encore, aucune réponse ne sortit de la bouche du roux.

Pendant deux mois, Shirosaki resta enfermé dans la cellule de la 6ème division. Il y eut une nouvelle attaque et une partie de la division fut détruite mais les protections qu'avait mis Byakuya tinrent bons au grand damne du hollow. Et il ne parvint jamais à ne serait-ce que l'ébrécher. Plus d'une fois, il alla se plaindre auprès d'Ichigo, essayer de le convaincre de reprendre la place pour une petite heure et qu'il essaye de les faire sortir de leur prison mais le roux restait plus que jamais dans son coin, prostré, on aurait presque pu croire qu'il était mort, ses yeux ne reflétant plus cette envie de se battre et de profiter de la vie. Zangetsu aussi avait essayé de le faire réagir mais lui non plus n'était parvenu à rien. Il se demandait comment la situation pourrait s'améliorer un jour.

Presque chaque jour, Byakuya passait voir le capitaine de la 12ème division pour savoir comment avançait ses travaux. Au bout d'un temps, ce dernier finit par vraiment s'énerver contre le noble en lui disant que ce n'étais pas en le dérangeant tout le temps qu'il pourrait avancer. Le noble ne passa plus là bas qu'une fois par semaine, et il se contentait de demander des nouvelles à Nemu.

Au bout de 2 mois, le scientifique fit venir Byakuya.

-Voilà, je crois que c'est bon, on va pouvoir tenter une expérience

-Qu'entendez-vous par expérience ?

-Au rien de très important, je dois juste faire un essai avec Kurosaki et voir s'il résiste…

-S'il résiste ? Le capitaine de la 6ème division s'inquiéta tout à coup mais sans le montrer

-Oui, je ne sais pas si on peut survivre avec cet appareil…

-Et bien trouvez un moyen mais je ne vous laisserais pas Kurosaki pour essayer !

-Oh vous n'êtes pas drôle ! Et comment je peux tester si ça fonctionne sans Kurosaki ?

-C'est vous le scientifique ! cria presque le capitaine.

Il partit sans autre forme de procès et demanda à ce que l'on renforce la sécurité autour de la cellule, avec interdiction à quiconque de la 12ème division d'approcher.

Il se passa encore un mois avant que le capitaine Kurotsuchi annonce à Byakuya que cette fois, il allait pouvoir tenter d'entrer dans le monde intérieur du roux. Le noble s'assura tout de même qu'Ichigo ne risquait rien.

Le plus compliqué fut en fait de savoir comment immobiliser Shirosaki car ce dernier n'allait sûrement pas se montrer coopératif, se doutant que quelque chose de désagréable risquait de lui arriver s'il se laissait faire et puis, il y avait aussi la possibilité d'essayer de s'enfuir qui était envisageable. Malheureusement pour lui, Byakuya avait plutôt bien prévu les choses et il ne mit pas longtemps à l'immobiliser. On l'endormit par précaution pour l'emmener jusqu'à la 12ème division.

Le scientifique fit placer Shirosaki sur une table et lui mit un casque, et plusieurs électrodes sur le corps. Byakuya quant à lui fut invité à prendre place dans un caisson relié avec différents fils à un appareil qui lui-même allait jusqu'à la table où était attaché le roux.

Kurotsuchi expliqua à Byakuya ce qui allait se passer et lui précisa qu'il ne pouvait être totalement sûr que le hollow resterait sagement dans son coin.

-Mais vous pourrez toujours vous défendre ! lui dit-il avec un ton joyeux

-Commençons se contenta de répondre le noble.

Le capitaine de la 12ème division commença à appuyer sur toutes sortes de boutons et Byakuya se sentir comme aspiré vers le sol. La pression était assez forte, il ferma les yeux pour mieux se contrôler. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se trouvait sur une tour vitrée, les pieds sur les fenêtres. Dans un premier temps, son réflexe fut de se plaquer contre la vitre mais il comprit vite que cela était inutile lorsqu'il vit un homme, grand, les cheveux bruns et longs se dirigeant vers lui.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le capitaine

-Zangetsu répondit l'autre. Et vous devez être Byakuya Kuchiki

-En effet…Où se trouve Ichigo ? Je dois lui parler et le ramener

-J'espère que vous y parviendrez…Il est là-bas.

L'homme lui indiqua la direction à prendre. Byakuya fut un peu surpris, car l'endroit où il devait se rendre paraissait si sombre qu'il doutait de pouvoir trouver son amant là-bas. D'autant plus que le ciel était plutôt clair où lui se trouvait, mais il ne pouvait douter de ce que l'homme lui avait dit et il entreprit de se rendre auprès d'Ichigo.

Il marcha un moment, le ciel s'assombrissant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il devait se rapprocher du roux. Au bout d'un moment, il vit une forme qui se trouvait dans un coin, il devait s'agir d'Ichigo. Il était assis, les jambes repliées devant lui, ses bras les entourant et sa tête était posée sur ses genoux.

L'image du roux fit un choc au capitaine qui ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Il semblait complètement perdu, le regard dans le vide, lointain. Il sentit une telle détresse en lui que ça lui fendit le cœur. Il se sentit encore plus responsable de son état qu'avant. Il s'approcha doucement et s'accroupit devant lui mais le roux n'eut aucune réaction.

-Ichigo ?…appela doucement le noble

Le roux leva un peu les yeux vers lui mais ne répondit rien

-Ichigo…je dois te parler, c'est très important…

-Tu es là pour quoi ? pour me tuer ? ou me dire que tu as enfin réussit à tuer ta sœur ?

-Non, je suis là pour toi…pour te donner des explications…te dire que…que je t'aime et que tu me manques. Il faut que tu reviennes avec moi Ichigo, que tu reprennes le pouvoir face à ton hollow…

-Pourquoi faire ? Pour que vous puissiez encore m'utiliser à votre guise ?

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Ce qu'il veux dire fit une voix derrière lui, c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'il y a eu un problème à la Soul Society, Ichigo vous a sauvé les fesses mais que jamais vous ne lui avez montré votre reconnaissance !

Byakuya se retourna et vit Shirosaki qui lui faisait face, un sourire pervers sur les lèvres, son zanpakutô à la main, prêt à se battre.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu...une petite review pour me donner votre avis?**


	12. Combats intérieurs

**Coucou**

**Alors j'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé le temps trop long en attendant ce chapitre! J'ai essayé de faire vite!**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos encouragements, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira... **

**PS : Merci Jijisub de prendre de mes nouvelles! Je me porte comme un charme, même si je suis assez fatiguée en fin de journée!  
**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le noble se leva pour faire face au hollow d'Ichigo. Son regard était empli de colère car il n'avait pas pu parler suffisamment au jeune homme et il allait sans doute être obligé de se battre contre son « double » et cette idée ne lui plaisait guère.

Il se retourna vers Ichigo et tenta le tout pour le tout :

-Ichigo, si je me bats contre lui et que je le blesse, c'est à toi que je vais faire du mal et ça je ne peux le supporter…La nuit que nous avons passé ensemble n'est-elle pas une preuve suffisante de notre amour et que chacun de notre côté nous avons mûri…

-Je ne sais pas…je ne sais plus…

Byakuya ne put rien ajouter d'autre car Shirosaki s'était lancé sur le noble qui évita de justesse la lame de ce dernier. Un rude combat s'engagea entre les deux hommes. Shirosaki s'amusait follement même si le capitaine lui donnait du fil à retordre ! Ce dernier essayait au maximum d'éviter les attaques. Il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à combattre totalement, de peur de blesser l'homme qu'il aimait au travers de son hollow. Pourtant, il n'eut d'autre choix au bout d'un moment que de riposter et il blessa Shirosaki au bras. Le bras du roux se mit lui aussi à saigner.

-Tu vois Ichigo, malgré ses belles paroles, il me combat quand même et TE blesse !

-Ne l'écoute pas, tu sais que je n'ai pas eu le choix avec cette dernière attaque !

Le hollow profita que Byakuya regardait du coin de l'œil son amant pour voir sa réaction et lança une nouvelle attaque que le noble ne put éviter, le sang gicla de sa poitrine, ayant déchiré amplement son shihakushou. Le capitaine se pencha un instant en avant, crachant du sang… Ce combat ne devait pas durer trop longtemps…après tout Kurotsuchi ne lui avait pas dit quelles pouvaient être pour lui, les conséquences d'un combat dans un autre monde intérieur que le sien et s'il venait à perdre conscience, que se passerait-il ?

Il se redressa et repris le combat, bien décidé à mettre KO le hollow mais sans blesser davantage Ichigo, il souffrait suffisamment comme ça.

Tandis qu'ils combattaient, ils s'éloignaient progressivement du roux qui regardait le combat sans vraiment savoir pourquoi les deux se battaient.

-Tu n'en sait vraiment rien, Ichigo ? demanda Zangetsu

-…

-Ou tu ne veux pas le savoir ?

-Pourquoi est-ce aussi compliqué de tout combiner ?

-Il te faudra sûrement du temps pour que tes souvenirs reviennent se mettre en bonne place et que tu puisses te les réapproprier mais si tu as des doutes sur ce que tu éprouvais pour cet homme et réciproquement, alors prends le papier qui est devant toi et lis-le…

-Que…

Ichigo venait de voir le parchemin devant lui, un peu taché de sang. Zangetsu l'avait laissé comme d'habitude mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Il déplia soigneusement le parchemin qui semblait très usé à force d'avoir été plié et déplié. Il reconnut son écriture et relut les mots qu'il avait tant de fois répété avant de reprendre son zanpakuto. Il en avait lu à peine deux lignes que la suite lui revint totalement en mémoire sans avoir besoin de les lire. Et comme si ces mots étaient la dernière pièce d'un puzzle trop longtemps laissé inachevé, quelques moments importants de son existence revinrent et s'emboîtèrent pour ne former que la suite logique de sa courte vie. Il prit d'un seul coup conscience que Byakuya était venu le chercher, cela malgré la présence de son hollow et du risque que cela pouvait être pour lui-même et en voyant le sang sur le papier et sur le sol devant lui, il comprit qu'il devait être blessé. Lui-même portait quelques blessures, signe que le noble ne se contentait pas d'esquiver les coups mais attaquait aussi, enfin…un minimum, car si Byakuya avait vraiment voulu se battre, il aurait été bien plus blessé.

Dans le laboratoire de la 12ème division, seul le bruit des discussions d'abord entre les différentes personnes présentes dans le monde intérieur du jeune homme résonnèrent bien qu'on ne comprenait pas totalement ce qui se disait. Renji et Rukia étaient venus dès qu'ils avaient pu se libérer de leurs obligations et ce qu'ils virent les figèrent sur place. Le noble capitaine de la 6ème division était en sang dans le caisson qui lui permettait d'être dans le monde intérieur de son amant. Ichigo aussi semblait être blessé mais beaucoup moins gravement.

Rukia ne tint pas en place et voulut aller sortir son frère de sa « prison » de verre mais Kurotsuchi l'arrêta

-Si vous faites ça alors qu'Ichigo n'est pas réveillé, il va mourir

-Mais on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça ! hurla-t-elle.

-Rukia, si le capitaine Kurotsuchi le dit, c'est que c'est vrai. Je vais aller chercher le capitaine Unohana afin qu'elle le soigne dès qu'il sortira, d'accord ?

Renji la serra fortement dans ses bras et partit en shunpo.

Alors que Renji revenait avec le capitaine de la 4ème division, leurs vinrent le bruit des zanpakuto qui s'entrechoquent et quelques gémissements de douleurs, enfin, la voix d'Ichigo retentit et chaque personne présente sut que Byakuya avait réussit.

Ichigo s'était élancé vers la zone de combat et trouva vite les deux hommes. Byakuya était gravement touché à la poitrine, mais également aux bras, et à la jambe. Le roux put voir à sa mine qu'il était de plus en plus fatigué, et qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps comme ça.

-Shiro, laisses –le !

-Tiens, tiens mais regardez qui voilà, notre Roi…et il parle en plus fit le hollow, d'un ton cynique.

Alors qu'il allait frapper, Ichigo s'interposa, un zanpakuto étant apparut dans sa main, il para le coup et repoussa le hollow au loin. Il se tourna vers le noble.

-Byakuya…il le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne s'écroule à terre. Je suis tellement désolé…accroche-toi. Il faut que tu sortes d'ici.

-Toi seul peut me faire sortir…

-Et bien c'est ce que je souhaite…plus que tout …alors pourquoi es-tu encore là ?

-Parce que moi, je ne le veux pas ! Le hollow affichait un immense sourire sadique

-Shiro ! Laisse-le partir ! On va régler ça ensemble mais laisse-le en dehors de ça !

-Te voilà bien virulent mon roi…ou plutôt ma monture !

-Je vais redevenir le roi et je ne te laisserais plus la place !

Le roux allongea le capitaine un peu plus loin, derrière un muret pour qu'il soit à l'abri.

-Je vais faire vite, je te le promets.

-Fais attention…réussit à articuler le noble

-Ne t'en fais pas…mon amour…lui murmura Ichigo

Il se releva et fit face à Shiro, le regard plus déterminé que jamais. Son reiatsu augmenta de façon importante, ses yeux couleur miel changeant de couleur au fur et à mesure qu'il laissait son énergie et sa colère augmenter.

-Bankai !

Il s'élança directement sur le hollow qui semblait s'attendre à ce genre de réaction, mais le roux avait décidé de surprendre le hollow et disparut de sa vue, réapparaissant derrière lui et lançant une première attaque de kidô, puis une deuxième mais Shiro les évita. Leurs armes virent s'entrechoquer violemment et un combat acharné commença. Ichigo variait entre les sorts de kidô et les Getsuga Tenshô. Il ne voulait pas que le combat dure trop longtemps car il ne savait pas combien de temps le noble pourrait tenir avec ces blessures. Il s'en voulait tant qu'il laissa complètement éclater sa colère, celle qu'il avait accumulée contre Byakuya, la Soul Society, et contre Shiro également. Elle décupla sa force et le hollow avait de plus en plus de mal à parer les violentes attaques du jeune homme. Et au bout de quelques minutes d'une suite de Getsuga Tenshô qui lui semblaient partir de tous les endroits en même temps, il sentit la lame d'Ichigo s'enfonçant dans sa poitrine jusqu'à la garde.

-Je suis le roi…et je reprends ma place Shiro

-Très bien mon roi…une fois de plus, je suis vaincu

Le roux se dirigea vers le noble qui était inconscient, il le prit dans ses bras et commença à partir, s'effaçant doucement du paysage, où le ciel commençait à se dégager et à laisser apparaître un ciel bleu.

Ichigo se réveilla, il était attaché à une table et différentes électrodes le reliaient à des machines.

-Oï Renji ! Vous me détachez !

-Prouve nous d'abord que tu n'es plus Shiro !

-Espèce d'abruti, comment veux-tu que je te le prouve ?!!! C'est une partie de moi !

-C'est lui, y a pas de doutes là dessus !

-Tu te grouilles de me détacher, faut qu'on soigne Byakuya !

Mais le capitaine Unohana était déjà auprès du noble et avait commencé des sorts de kido curatif pour soigner les blessures les plus urgentes.

-Kurosaki-kun, je transporte le capitaine Kuchiki à la 4ème division, je vous y attends pour soigner vos blessures également.

-Est-ce qu'il va…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va aller…

Ichigo lui fit un signe de tête et vit partir son amant dans les bras de Renji, tandis que Rukia finissait de détacher le jeune homme.

Dès qu'il le put, il défit toutes les électrodes sous les hurlements de Kurotsuchi qui était scandalisé de la façon dont le jeune homme traitait le matériel qui lui avait permis de revenir, mais ce dernier ne l'écoutait pas, trop impatient de rejoindre la 4ème division et son amant.

* * *

**Alors ça vous a plu? Je pense que le suivant sera peut-être un peu plus long à venir, j'aimerais essayer de faire des chapitres de mes autres fics que j'ai laissé trop longtemps à l'abandon...mais on verra comment viendra l'inspiration...  
**

**Bisous**


	13. Complications

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**J'ai mis un peu de temps à écrire ce chapitre mais j'avoue que je suis assez fatiguée le soir en rentrant, sans doute la faute à un petit bonhomme qui se trouve dans mon ventre et qui me pompe toute mon énergie! **

**Bref, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez cette attente et que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur !**

**Merci mille fois pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir et me motive d'autant plus pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre entre 2 chapitres.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Ichigo se rendit aussi vite qu'il le put à la 4ème division. Ses blessures n'étaient pas si graves lui semblait-il mais elles saignaient abondamment. Quand il arriva, Hanataro l'attendait et lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à une salle de soin. Il le suivit sachant que de toute façon, on ne lui laisserait sans doute pas voir Byakuya tout de suite.

Tandis que le jeune shinigami soignait les blessures du roux, ce dernier lui demanda

-Sais-tu comment va Byakuya ?

-Le capitaine s'en occupe…je ne sais pas grand chose d'autre. On m'a demandé de t'attendre et de te soigner. Une fois que j'aurais fini, j'irais me renseigner si tu veux.

-Oui, merci

Hanataro finit de soigner Ichigo dans le silence. Il réfléchissait aux derniers évènements et se sentit un peu coupable de tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement. Son entêtement à vouloir prouver qu'il était capable de maîtriser des sorts de kidô, ainsi que celui de vouloir à tout prix retrouver la mémoire avait conduit son amant à chercher des solutions pour le sortir de sa torpeur et à se faire blesser gravement. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il ne pourrait pas se pardonner. Le 7ème siège avait laissé le roux à ses pensées durant le temps qu'il soignait ses blessures, le voyant juste grimacer un peu quand la plaie était un peu plus profonde et donc plus compliquée à nettoyer. Quand il eut finit, il interrompit tout de même ses pensées

-Reste ici, allonge toi un peu pour te reposer, je vais voir où ils en sont avec le capitaine.

Ichigo se contenta de hocher un peu la tête en signe d'assentiment et de s'allonger. Il regarda le plafond, comme il le faisait d'habitude, il voulut fermer les yeux quelques minutes mais il ne put le faire, revoyant à chaque fois qu'il tentait de le faire, le corps ensanglanté de son amant.

Hanataro revint quelques minutes plus tard l'informant que le capitaine de la 6ème division allait s'en sortir mais qu'il était très affaiblit. Il parlait à voix basse.

-Je peux le voir ? Et pourquoi tu parles tout bas ?

-ça va être difficile, je le crains. Des gardes de la 1ère division sont ici et doivent t'emmener. Ils ont ordre de t'arrêter.

-Pourquoi ? demanda le roux surpris et en même temps assez énervé.

-Je ne sais pas. Le capitaine Unohana est en train de leur parler. Elle va essayer de repousser un peu ton arrestation en disant que tu dois encore subir quelques examens. Donc tu restes couché et tu fais celui qui est au plus mal

Ichigo se rallongea et tourna la tête vers le mur à côté de lui, fermant les yeux. Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Il allait encore causer bien du souci à ses amis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un garde entrait en compagnie du capitaine Unohana qui lui montra le corps du roux

-Vous voyez, il est blessé et inconscient. Je dois le garder encore mais je vous promets que nous le conduirons à la 1ère division dès que nous le pourrons.

-Nous allons laisser des gardes aux différentes entrées du bâtiments et nous le conduirons nous-même jusqu'à sa cellule dès qu'il sera en capacité de le faire.

-Très bien, comme vous voulez.

Une fois le garde sortit, Unohana s'adressa à Ichigo

-Si vous souhaitez voir Kuchiki taicho, vous pouvez me suivre, Kurosaki-kun

Ichigo ne fut pas long à se lever malgré ses blessures qui se réveillaient. Mais peu lui importait sa douleur, seul l'état de son amant le préoccupait.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre du noble, celle-ci baignait dans une douce lumière du soir, la lumière filtrant à travers les rideaux. Si la situation n'avait pas été si grave, il aurait trouvé cela d'une grande beauté. Le corps de Byakuya était couvert de bandages, qui certains avaient déjà pris une légère couleur rouge. Il s'approcha du lit doucement et s'assit sur la chaise qu'il avait prise près de la porte.

Sa main se dirigea directement vers le haut de sa tête, pour caresser les cheveux couleur jais qui étaient d'une incroyable douceur. Il descendit doucement le long du fin visage, il en apprécia la douce texture …Il avait envie de pleurer tant son cœur avait mal de voir son amant dans cet état…Il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il avait devant les yeux…le noble capitaine Kuchiki, sans doute un des plus puissant capitaine du Gotei 13, allongé dans un état grave, inconscient.

Pendant 2 jours, Ichigo veilla le noble qui ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller. Rukia et Renji passèrent pour savoir comment ça allait et le roux se confondit plusieurs fois en excuse pour tout ce qu'il leur avait fait subir. Les 2 shinigamis avaient beau lui dire qu'il devait passer à autre chose, il n'y parvenait pas.

Après 3 jours, Unohana vint dans la chambre

-Je suis désolée Kurosaki-kun mais le commandant Yamamoto a demandé à ce que vous soyez arrêté aujourd'hui et je ne peux plus mentir sur votre état de santé. Les gardes ne devraient plus tarder à venir

-Je vous remercie de m'avoir permis de rester auprès de lui aussi longtemps. Mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi il met tant de temps à se réveiller.

-Les blessures étaient grave et être dans un autre monde intérieur que le sien doit demander une plus grande énergie, enfin, je suppose.

-Pourrez-vous remettre ceci à Ukitake et ceci à Byakuya lorsqu'il se réveillera ?

-Bien sûr.

Elle prit les deux papiers que lui tendit le roux et les mit dans son shihakushou. C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit sur des gardes lourdement armés. L'un d'eux se tourna vers le capitaine Unohana

-Nous venons chercher le prisonnier

-Je vous suis répondit simplement Ichigo. Mon zanpakuto est là, ajouta-t-il en montrant une table dans le fond de la pièce.

Un des gardes s'approcha et lui passa des menottes spirituelles et lui demanda de suivre les hommes devant lui. Il le fit sans broncher, se disant que quelque part, il méritait son sort.

Avant d'être emmené dans sa cellule, il fut conduit auprès du commandant Yamamoto qui demanda aux gardes de sortir. Il voulait pouvoir lui parler seul à seul.

-Kurosaki-kun…j'aurais aimé éviter tout ceci mais le nouveau conseil des 46 a eu vent de ce qui s'est passé, notamment lors de votre crise chez Kuchiki taicho. Je ne pouvais pas m'opposer à leur décision d'en savoir davantage.

-Je le comprends, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Vous devez tout de même savoir que s'ils vous considèrent coupable de trop grands troubles, ils pourraient vous condamner à mort…

-Et bien nous verrons se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Le commandant appela les gardes et le roux fut conduit dans sa cellule. Tous ses amis passèrent le voir pour savoir comment il allait mais la seule chose qu'ils leur répondait était qu'il voulait des nouvelles de Byakuya. Au bout de 3 jours, on lui apprit qu'il comparaîtrait devant le Conseil dans une semaine. Deux jours avant, il reçut la visite du capitaine de la 13ème division.

-Kurosaki-kun…pourquoi m'avoir écrit cette lettre ?

-En fait, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que quelqu'un soit au courant si Byakuya ne se réveillait pas et qui puisse l'expliquer à Rukia. J'ai pensé que vous étiez la personne la mieux placée pour lui parler.

Ichigo s'arrêta un instant puis reprit en regardant Ukitake

Vous ne jugez pas les gens, vous les écoutez et essayez de les comprendre. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passera après cette comparution, et je n'ai pas eu la force ou le courage de tout raconter à Rukia. C'est son frère qui est à la 4ème division et je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi, elle est déjà suffisamment soucieuse pour lui.

-Si cela se passe mal, alors je lui parlerais, mais je dois vous dire que vous possédez ici plus d'amis que vous ne le pensez…

Le sourire qu'il arborait réchauffa un peu Ichigo. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passerait dans 2 jours mais les mots du capitaine le réconfortèrent et le rassurèrent un peu.

La veille de sa comparution, le capitaine de la 6ème division se réveilla enfin. Rukia était dans la chambre, regardant le coucher du soleil.

-Rukia… ?

-Nii-sama, enfin vous vous réveillez…

-Depuis combien de temps ?…Il ne finit pas sa phrase, s'étonnant de ne voir que Rukia.

-Ichigo…où est-il ?

La jeune fille baissa la tête, elle n'osait pas le dire à son frère…

-Rukia réponds-moi.

-Tu es resté inconscient pendant presque 15 jours…Ichigo pour l'instant va bien, même s'il s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi.

-Que veux-tu dire par « pour l'instant ».

Son visage était grave, il avait froncé les sourcils plus que de coutume et Rukia appréhendait un peu sa réaction lorsqu'elle lui dirait où se trouvait Ichigo et ce qu'il risquait.

Elle fut « sauvée » par l'arrivée des capitaines Unohana et Ukitake.

-Kuchiki Taicho, ça fait plaisir de voir que vous vous êtes enfin réveillé.

-Dites-moi où se trouve Ichigo !

Le capitaine commençait à s'énerver et cela se ressentait dans son reiatsu qui commençait à s'élever. Chaque personne dans la pièce s'en étonna, Byakuya étant connu pour ne pas se laisser dépasser par ses émotions.

-Je devrais peut-être lui parler seul à seul proposa Ukitake

Les deux femmes acquiescèrent et sortir de la chambre, laissant le noble en compagnie du capitaine de la 13ème division qui prit tout son temps pour prendre la chaise et s'installer auprès de Byakuya.

-Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui se passe ? demanda le noble avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

-Ichigo est en cellule à la 1ère division. Il doit comparaître demain devant le Conseil des 46.

-Quoi ?!!! fut la seule chose que Byakuya put dire. Mais comment ?…qu…

-Le nouveau Conseil a ressentit les derniers évènements qui se sont produits et ils veulent des explications.

-Mais tout n'est pas de sa faute, j'en suis aussi responsable…

-Je le sais…Kurosaki m'a fait remettre une lettre où il m'expliquait un certain nombre de choses. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il en a aussi laissée une à ton intention.

-Il faut que j'aille lui parler et que je parle au Conseil ! Commença-t-il en essayant de se relever

-Ne t'en fais pas, nous avons déjà engager une procédure pour pouvoir assister à cette audience et pouvoir y intervenir lui répondit le capitaine en l'empêchant de se lever

-Co…comment…

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'il n'y a que toi qui apprécie Kurosaki, tout de même ?

Le capitaine avait dit ça avec un grand sourire, et le regard plein de gentillesse qui lui était caractéristique.

-J'ai demandé à quelques capitaines s'ils voulaient m'aider dans cette tâche et ils ont acceptés.

-Qui ?

-Les capitaines Unohana, Hitsugaya, Kyoraku et moi-même. Avec toi, nous serons 5. Je n'ai pas demandé à Kenpachi car il serait capable de le desservir. Et le commandant ne veut pas être pris à partit. Personnellement, je pense que j'ai réunit la meilleur liste.

-En es-tu sûr ? Kyoraku n'a pas toujours très bonne réputation…

-Oui mais les autres compensent largement…

Ukitake resta encore plusieurs minutes avec le noble avant de le laisser aux soins d'Unohana qui lui annonça qu'il pourrait sortir dès le lendemain. Elle en profita pour lui remettre la lettre d'Ichigo.

Il la prit fièvreusement et l'ouvrit. Il reconnut son écriture fluide et commença à lire.

_Byakuya,_

_Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais te dire, mais le temps me manque je le sais…Si tu savais comme je regrette ce qui s'est passé, ma faiblesse et mon manque de confiance. Tu me l'avais pourtant dit, je n'étais pas près pour retrouver tous mes souvenirs. Je sais aujourd'hui pourquoi tu m'as laissé reprendre Zangetsu et je m'en veux de ne pas avoir pu me souvenir des mots que je t'avais écrit plus tôt. J'avais relut ces mots et les connaissais par cœur mais ma colère, puis ma faiblesse les a effacé…toi, au contraire, tu ne les as jamais oublié et je m'en veux tant de ce que je t'ai fait subir ainsi qu'à ta sœur et Renji. Ils devraient me détester et ils m'ont pardonné. Toi plus qu'eux, tu devrais me haïr pour tout ce que tu as enduré, mon entêtement qui m'ont conduit à me battre alors que je n'aurais pas du, mon amnésie et l'abandon de mon corps à mon hollow. Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer le calvaire que tu as du vivre et ça me rend fou de savoir que tout ça est de ma faute._

_Ça ne m'étonnes pas que le commandant et d'autres me prennent pour un gamin irréfléchi, immature et insouciant. Je ne mérite pas l'amour que tu me portes, ni même l'amitié de ceux qui m'entoure après tout ce qui s'est passé._

_Je ne sais pas où je serais quand tu liras ces mots…en cellule ? mort ? Tout ce que je sais, c'est que mon amour pour toi est maintenant gravé à tout jamais dans mon cœur et que peux importe ce qui se passera, je n'oublierais plus les mots que je t'avais écrit…_

_Je t'aime_

_Ichigo_

Le noble regarda la lettre pendant plusieurs minutes, il resta sans voix devant les mots de son amant. Il voulait le voir et tout de suite, il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cette état d'esprit pour la convocation du lendemain. Il fallait qu'il soit fort et qu'il ne se laisse pas abattre. Il se leva tant bien que mal, étant un peu faible sur ses jambes. Il prit appuie sur le mur et marcha en direction du placard où il trouva ses affaires. Il avait fini de se rhabiller quand Renji et Rukia entrèrent dans la chambre.

-Nii-sama ! Que faites vous debout ?

-Je dois aller voir Ichigo…C'est très important

-Mais vous êtes encore trop faible…Unohana taicho …

-Je m'en moque, je dois le voir…

Il commença à se diriger vers la sortie et passa devant les deux plus jeunes. Alors qu'il se trouvait devant eux, le fukutaicho regarda Rukia d'un air décidé et murmura

-Désolé taicho !

Un voile noir fut la seule chose que Byakuya put voir, son lieutenant l'ayant assommé !

-Tu vas en prendre pour ton grade quand il se réveillera lui lança Rukia

-Tant pis, on ne pouvait pas le laisser aller le voir dans cet état. Par contre, il faut qu'Ichigo soit au courant qu'il va bien

-Tu crois…

-J'en suis sûr.

* * *

**Alors, ce chapitre?**

**Une petite review?**


	14. Le conseil des 46

**Coucou!**

**Comme vous pouvez le voir, le chapitre est venu rapidement cette fois, mais je savais exactement comment ça allait se passer!**

**Il y a peu d'action mais il est quand même fort en émotions (enfin, je pense...ou plutôt, je l'espère car c'est comme ça que je l'ai pensé). D'ailleurs vous allez peut-être m'en vouloir mais tant pis!**

**Pour une fois, je vais mettre un disclaimer : tout est à Tite Kubo sauf la garce de Kenzumi qui est de moi.**

**Je vous remercie encore pour votre soutien et vos reviews et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

Ichigo pénétra dans la salle du Conseil déterminé à en sortir libre ou en tout cas, à ne pas se laisser abattre. Maintenant qu'il savait que Byakuya s'était réveillé et qu'il allait bien, il ne voulait plus broyer du noir. Rukia lui avait même révélé que certains capitaines allaient venir le soutenir, même si seul le soutien du capitaine de la 6ème division comptait à ses yeux, il apprécia de savoir qu'il n'était pas seul face à cette épreuve.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, commença un homme d'âge mûr qui semblait présider l'assemblée réunie. Savez-vous pourquoi vous vous trouvez ici ?

-Oui répondit simplement le roux

-Je vais vous rappeler les différents chefs d'accusation : Trouble de l'ordre public au sein du Gotei 13, destruction de biens d'autrui sur la demeure de Kuchiki Byakuya, mise en danger de la vie d'autrui et abandon de votre personne à l'influence de votre hollow.

Tout ceci est très grave, vous en rendez-vous compte ?

-Oui, j'en suis parfaitement conscient et je tiens d'ores et déjà à m'excuser de tout ceci auprès du Conseil mais également auprès des habitants de la Soul Society.

-Nous en prenons note…cependant, reprit une femme qui semblait très âgée, vos excuses ne peuvent suffire à vous absoudre et nous aimerions connaître les faits qui ont conduits à tout ceci.

Ichigo allait répondre quand des coups se firent entendre à la porte et une voix s'éleva

-Ukitake Jyuushiro, capitaine de la 13ème division, Hitsugaya Toshiro capitaine de la 10ème division, Kyoraku Sunshui capitaine de la 8ème division et Unohana Retsu capitaine de la 4ème division demandons à être reçu par le Conseil.

L'homme qui semblait présider l'assemblée fit un geste et les portes commencèrent à s'ouvrir lentement. Une fois qu'elles laissèrent totalement place, l'homme prit la parole

-Bonjour Capitaines, je vous en prie, entrez et prenez place. Ukitake Taicho, je croyais que Kuchiki Byakuya devait également vous accompagner.

-Je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder à arriver répondit-il simplement en souriant à son interlocuteur.

Ichigo quant à lui avait un peu blêmit. Ainsi Byakuya devait venir…avait-il lut sa lettre ? Lui en voulait-il ? Il aurait aimé le voir avant cette audience, mais Renji et Rukia lui avaient dit qu'il était encore trop faible pour venir. Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par la réponse de l'homme âgé

-Je vous rappelle que cette porte ne sera plus rouverte avant la sentence que nous donnerons, j'espère donc qu'il arrivera avant qu'elle ne se referme totalement. Il serait très précieux d'avoir son témoignage.

-Je suis persuadé qu'il ne tardera pas.

Les portes commencèrent lentement à se refermer. Le cœur d'Ichigo se mit à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine et la panique s'insinua en lui au fur et à mesure que le filet de lumière s'amenuisait. Il crut crier de désespoir quand les portes allaient se refermer mais une voix s'éleva à la place de la sienne. Une voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.

-Attendez ! Kuchiki Byakuya, capitaine de la 6ème division demande à être reçu par le Conseil.

Ichigo poussa un soupir de soulagement, il ne l'abandonnait pas à son sort…il était venu…

Les portes se rouvrirent un peu et le noble pénétra dans l'enceinte du Conseil, les portes se refermant derrière lui.

-Installez-vous, capitaine Kuchiki. Je suis ravi de voir que vous vous portez bien

-Merci.

-Nous allons donc pouvoir reprendre la séance. Bien, je souhaiterais que vous nous donniez votre version des faits, Kurosaki Ichigo. Et cela avec la plus grande précision.

Ichigo commença donc son récit. Son arrivée et l'entretien qu'il avait eu avec le commandant en chef, son combat avec Kenpachi pour ne plus être importuné par ce dernier pendant qu'il apprendrait le kido. Son début d'apprentissage et l'attaque. Il omit volontairement son début de relation avec Byakuya, expliquant juste qu'il logeait chez le noble pour plus de commodité vis à vis de son apprentissage.

Il fit une première pause après l'évocation de l'attaque, puis reprit en rappelant qu'il avait été gravement blessé et qu'il était devenu amnésique, ses souvenirs ne revenant que par brides et lorsqu'il touchait certains objets.

-Peut-on savoir quel objet vous avez touché lorsque vous avez complètement retrouvé la mémoire et par la même occasion faillit tuer tout un quartier ? demanda une femme qui semblait détester le roux, vu la façon dont elle avait posé la question

-Mon zanpakuto répondit simplement Ichigo

-Votre couteau de boucher serait un terme plus approprié lança-t-elle

-Allons Kenzumi, ceci est déplacé intervint le vieille homme à ses côtés avant qu'Ichigo ne put répondre

-Reprenez, s'il vous plaît Kurosaki-kun invita le président du Conseil.

Le roux reprit son récit, racontant que lorsqu'il était apparu dans son monde intérieur, son hollow l'avait habillement manipulé en lui faisant croire que si le capitaine Unohana et Kuchiki n'avaient pas voulu qu'il récupère son zanpakuto s'était parce qu'il pensaient qu'ils pourraient mieux le contrôler ainsi. Lui rappelant qu'on le surnommait toujours le ryoka malgré l'aide qu'il apportait à la Soul Society dans son combat contre Aizen et dans le monde des humains. Et que finalement, il s'était laissé aveuglé par ses propos, préférant lui laisser la place au risque de se faire tuer par un capitaine que de se faire manipuler par eux. Il avoua qu'il avait fait le mauvais choix mais qu'à ce moment là, cela lui semblait être le meilleur.

-pfou, des foutaises que tout ceci intervint la fameuse Kenzumi. Il se cherche des excuses…

Ichigo préféra ne pas tenir compte de ce qu'elle disait, contrôlant tant bien que mal ses émotions pour ne pas aggraver son cas. Cela lui semblait de plus en plus dur de supporter cette femme et ses commentaires à chacune de ses phrases. Son reiatsu augmentait, il le sentait, sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire contre, il essaya de trouver du réconfort dans la présence des capitaines présents et son regard tomba vite sur Byakuya qu'il n'avait jusque là, pas osé regarder. Si pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas, le noble devait paraître insensible et absent de ce qui se passait devant lui, Ichigo put voir du réconfort dans son regard, une petite lueur qui lui disait « tiens bon, je suis là ». Le roux retrouva alors son calme de même que son reiatsu.

L'homme qui présidait le Conseil demanda la version du capitaine Kuchiki sur les évènements. Il y répondit en précisant qu'Ichigo avait combattu lors de l'attaque du Gotei 13 à cause de lui et contre l'avis de Yamada Hanataro. Il leur révéla aussi que c'était de sa faute si Ichigo avait retrouvé son zanpakuto et qu'il l'avait fait contre l'avis du capitaine Unohana. Il demanda donc au président du Conseil de ne pas conserver le chef d'accusation portant sur la destruction du bien, d'autant que sa demeure n'avait subit que quelques dommages légers.

-Voyons Kuchiki Taicho, des membres de votre clan nous ont expliqués qu'une partie de la demeure était effondrée, je doute qu'on puisse appeler ça de « légers dommages ! » reprit Kenzumi qui visiblement avait décidé de détruire la vie du roux

-Voyez-vous Kenzumi-san, je suis le chef de clan de la famille Kuchiki et je crois qu'il m'impute de savoir ce qui représente ou non de légers dommages pour ma demeure. De plus, cette partie n'était plus habitée depuis longtemps répliqua Byakuya. Le ton était si froid que la jeune femme en eut des frissons.

Il fut ensuite question de l'idée du noble d'aller chercher le roux dans son monde intérieur. Là encore, Kenzumi laissa libre cours à sa verve, mais le capitaine avait réponse à tout et elle fut vite obligée d'arrêter car le président commençait visiblement à être plus qu'agacé de ses interventions.

Finalement, on demanda au capitaine Unohana de s'exprimer sur l'état de santé d'Ichigo, qu'elle soit physique ou mentale.

La fameuse Kenzumi ne manqua aucune occasion de poser des questions qui pourraient causer du tort au roux mais le capitaine Unohana répondait toujours de façon calme et posée, argumentant ses réponses de manières à ce que les autres membres du Conseil ne se laisse pas influencer par les propos venimeux.

Le président du Conseil intervint à la fin d'une tirade de la vipère :

-Kenzumi-san, je crois que tous ici ont compris que vous souhaitiez que ce jeune homme soit lourdement puni, mais si vous continuez ainsi, c'est vous qui allez être mise aux fers pour perturbations de séance. C'est à croire que ce jeune homme vous a, personnellement fait du tort.

Comme elle ne répondit rien, il se tourna vers les autres capitaines et leur demanda de prendre la parole pour défendre le roux. Ichigo eut un peu peur lorsque ce fut le tour de Kyoraku mais il fut, pour une fois, très sérieux.

A la fin du discours d'Ukitake, le président annonça que le conseil allait se retirer pour délibérer. Comme l'heure était déjà très avancée, on leur signala que des repas allait leur être servi dans une pièce attenante.

Les 6 hommes y pénétrèrent et s'installèrent. Ichigo n'avait pas beaucoup d'appétit contrairement à Kyoraku qui se plaignit en plus de ne pas avoir de saké. Le repas et les 2 heures qui suivirent parurent une éternité à Ichigo. Il remercia chacune des personnes présentes de leur aide et utilisa même le titre de « taicho » pour Toshiro. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce et attendit, sans bouger, les yeux dans le vague. Il aurait voulu pouvoir parler à Byakuya mais il ne pouvait le faire devant les autres capitaines. Son regard cherchait parfois à croiser celui du noble mais n'y parvint pas. Pourtant, ce dernier essayait de faire la même chose, sans plus de succès.

Au bout d'une heure et demie, Ichigo commença à se dire que ça se présentait vraiment mal pour lui, se disant que cette Kenzumi devait sans doute essayer de monter tout le Conseil contre lui. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Kyoraku :

-Au fait, Kurosaki-kun…Tu la connaissais cette Kenzumi ?

-Non, c'est pourquoi je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi elle semblait m'en vouloir autant !

Ils ne purent continuer cette conversation que la porte s'ouvrait et qu'un serviteur leur annonça que le verdict allait être rendu.

C'est le cœur battant à tout rompre qu'Ichigo pénétra dans l'arène, suivit par les capitaines.

-Kurosaki Ichigo commença le président du Conseil. Les 46 ici présents considèrent que vous êtes responsable des troubles dont on vous accuse. Cependant, nous ne pouvons nier votre aide et votre implication dans les combats que mènent la Soul Society contre Aizen.

Il fit une pause pour regarder Ichigo qui semblait figé, presque statufié sur place en attendant la suite.

-C'est pourquoi, nous vous condamnons à ne plus pouvoir venir à la Soul Society pendant 1 an sauf en cas de demande émanant du commandant Yamamoto.

Ichigo crut que son cœur allait se déchirer lorsqu'il entendit la sentence. Il ne pourrait plus venir ici…comment allait-il voir Byakuya ? Sa tête tomba lourdement sur sa poitrine.

-De plus, nous souhaitons que lorsque vous serez retourné dans le monde des humains, que vous remettiez au capitaine qui sera de faction à Karakura, votre badge de shinigami et cela pour une période de 6 mois.

Ichigo avait relevé la tête brusquement en entendant ces paroles et commença à ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais il ne put dire quoique se soit, le regard de Byakuya l'en empêcha et la voix du président également.

-Cette décision ne peut être remise en cause, Kurosaki Ichigo. Bien évidemment, si une importante attaque devait subvenir, le capitaine ayant votre badge pourrait vous le remettre afin que vous puissiez vous défendre les humains ainsi que vous même.

Ichigo crut qu'il allait s'effondrer…on le privait de Soul Society et de son badge… il avait l'impression que son existence s'arrêtait. C'est Uryuu qui allait être content…il ne manquerait pas de lui faire la morale… Il voyait déjà la scène. Et Inoue qui lui dirait que ce n'est pas grand chose, que ça passerait vite, ça aussi il l'imaginait très bien.

Le roux fut sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit le président de séance s'adresser au noble.

-Kuchiki Byakuya, au vu de vos déclarations, le conseil considère que vous avez manqué de discernement lors des derniers évènements. Aussi, il a été décidé que votre grade de capitaine vous serait retiré pour une période de 6 mois à compter de ce jour. Votre fukutaicho prendra votre relève pendant ce temps.

La consternation se lut sur les visages des différents capitaines sauf sur celui de l'intéressé. En fait, il considérait presque cette sanction comme normal. Il n'aurait pas compris qu'on ne lui reproche pas son manque de lucidité dans ce qui s'était passé et il trouvait la sanction bien légère en comparaison du risque qu'il avait pris en donnant son zanpakuto à Ichigo.

-Très bien. Je vous remet mon haori tout de suite.

Le noble enleva doucement le vêtement, qu'il plia consciencieusement et le remis à un serviteur qui s'approchait.

-Bien. Ce conseil est terminé. Kurosaki Ichigo, le portail va vous être ouvert et vous rentrerez ce soir même chez vous. La séance est levée.

Les portes se rouvrirent et des gardes emmenèrent Ichigo jusqu'au portail comme l'avait dit le président du Conseil. Il ne put dire un mot au noble, mais leurs regards se croisèrent et ils purent y lire tout l'amour que chacun éprouvait pour l'autre mais également la tristesse d'être une fois de plus séparés.

**Je sais c'est cruel mais c'est comme ça...dites vous que les retrouvailles n'en seront que plus savoureuses!!!**

**A bientôt**


	15. Retrouvailles

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**D'abord un grand merci pour votre patience! Je sais combien il est parfois dur d'attendre un nouveau chapitre. Alors, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira. **

**Ensuite je voudrais vous remercier pour votre compréhension et votre soutien, ça m'a vraiment fait super plaisir. Sans plus attendre, voici la suite...**

**

* * *

**

Byakuya arriva finalement à Karakura. Cela faisait un mois qu'Ichigo était retourné dans le monde des humains et c'était le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour remplir tous les formulaires pour s'y rendre, puisqu'il ne pouvait plus y aller avec son grade de capitaine. Et heureusement qu'il faisait partie de la noblesse, sinon il lui aurait sans doute fallu 1 mois de plus.

La journée était très belle et ensoleillée. Pensant son amant en cours, il décida de faire une petite promenade avant d'aller chercher un gigaï chez Urahara.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la boutique, celui-ci semblait l'attendre.

-Belle journée pour se promener Byakuya, non ?

-Je vous trouve bien familier Urahara

-Je peux me le permettre, au vu des circonstances, non ? lui répondit-il en cachant son sourire derrière son éventail.

-Je souhaite vous louer un gigaï répondit le noble pour changer de discussion.

-Très bien. Pendant que je le prépare, je pense qu'il y a quelqu'un ici, qui sera heureux de vous voir. Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Le marchand pénétra dans la boutique et se dirigea vers une arrière salle. Le noble le suivit sans rien dire. Le blond s'arrêta alors devant une trappe. Il allait l'ouvrir quand il se tourna vers le brun pour lui dire :

-Dès que j'aurais ouvert, je vous demanderais de vous dépêcher de descendre. Je ne voudrais pas avoir de problème, et ceux présents ici, non plus, je pense.

Le noble se contenta d'acquiescer et plongea dans l'ouverture dès qu'elle fut ouverte.

Il se retrouva dans une grande plaine désertique. Il se concentra pour sentir les reiatsu présents et détecta celui de son amant mais beaucoup plus faiblement qu'habituellement. Cela l'inquiéta et il se mit en route pour le retrouver le plus rapidement possible.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il arriva devant une cascade qui semblait alimenter différents bassins. Il s'approcha un peu plus et entendit la voix de Yoruichi

-Allez Ichigo, viens, je t'assure qu'elle est super bonne !

-J'en doute pas… mais c'est non !

-Après les efforts que tu as faits, tu en aurais bien besoin ! Allez fait pas ton timide !

-Je t'ai dit « NON » !!!! J'attendrais que tu ais fini !

Yoruichi allait répliquer quand elle sentit un nouveau reiatsu. Elle décida de sortir de l'eau et prit ses affaires. Elle passa à côté du noble

-Il est aussi drôle que toi…vous iriez bien ensemble !

Ichigo qui avait entendu la jeune femme sortir de l'eau en profita pour se déshabiller et se plonger dans le bassin. L'eau chaude eut un effet bénéfique sur les muscles endoloris du jeune homme. Allongé dans l'eau, les yeux fermés, il ne vit pas l'homme qui s'approchait lentement du bassin et qui se déshabilla pour y pénétrer le plus silencieusement possible.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est bonne !

Ichigo faillit se noyer en entendant cette voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis plus d'un mois mais qui avait hanté toutes ses nuits depuis longtemps.

Quand il fut face à son amant, il avança la main, hésitant à toucher ce visage qui lui avait tant manqué.

-C'est…c'est bien toi ? Je ne rêve pas ?

Le noble l'embrassa en guise de réponse. Le baiser qu'il reçut fut comme une caresse sur ses lèvres, devenant plus intense au fur et à mesure que leurs corps se rapprochaient et s'enlaçaient. Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa des lèvres du roux qui avait rêvé de ce moment depuis des semaines. Leurs deux corps s'enlaçant, leurs virilités naissantes se caressant. Ichigo ne tenait plus sur ses jambes tant l'émotion qu'il ressentait à ce moment était forte. Ils furent bientôt assis dans le bassin sans pour autant cesser de s'embrasser. Reprenant à peine leur souffle, Byakuya explora à nouveau de ses mains le corps de son amant trop longtemps resté loin de lui et Ichigo en faisait tout autant. Tous deux étaient envahis par le désir. La chaleur de son corps, le besoin de cet être resté trop longtemps éloigné. La présence de l'autre tout simplement. Les mains de Byakuya devenaient de plus en plus entreprenantes, s'aventurant vers le postérieur d'Ichigo. Ce dernier se laissait aller quand d'un coup il s'éloigna du noble.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda le brun surpris de la réaction du roux

-Quelle heure est-il ?

Le noble fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Lui qui avait rêvé ce moment depuis qu'Ichigo avait retrouvé la mémoire, il était un peu désappointé (chose peu courante pour lui !)

-Il est 17h je crois.

-Alors on doit quitter cet endroit et vite.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que si Matsumoto nous trouve ici ensemble, ça ne va rien donner de bon…si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Il est vrai que le lieutenant de la 10 ème division est assez bavarde lorsqu'elle boit un peu trop, mais il n'y a rien de mal à prendre un bain ensemble.

-Oui, mais elle a une imagination débordante et Yoruichi semble soupçonner quelque chose. Vu que les deux semblent très bien s'entendre et boivent ensembles, je ne veux pas prendre de risque !

-Très bien. Je dois récupérer mon gigaï, dis-moi où on peut se retrouver.

-Dans le parc qui se trouve à deux rues d'ici, ensuite nous irons chez moi.

-Entendu.

Le noble se leva pour sortir de l'eau quand la main d'Ichigo lui saisit le poignet et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser me quitter sans un baiser.

-J'avais cru que tu ne voulais pas qu'on risque de nous voir ensemble.

-Un baiser ne prend pas longtemps.

Le noble sembla surpris par les propos du jeune homme mais ne dit rien et l'embrassa avant de sortir de l'eau.

Byakuya remonta dans la boutique où un gigaï l'attendait. Il croisa le capitaine de la 10ème division qui semblait plus que contrarier.

-Bonjour Hitsugaya taicho.

-Bonjour Kuchiki tai… Le capitaine arrêta sa phrase, Kuchiki-sama se reprit-il.

-Vous semblez contrarié, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Je suppose que Kurosaki est venu s'entraîner

-C'est exact répondit Urahara

-Il veut vraiment que je sois sanctionné ou quoi ? Matsumoto est vraiment incorrigible.

-Pourquoi dites-vous ça Hitsugaya taicho demanda Byakuya

-Matsumoto m'a piqué le badge de shinigami remplaçant de Kurosaki pour lui donner et qu'il puisse continuer à s'entraîner mais si la Soul Society l'apprend, c'est moi qui sera sanctionné.

-Je suis persuadé qu'Urahara fait en sorte qu'ils ne sachent rien, c'est une de ses spécialités…

-Exact !

Le noble prit son gigaï et l'enfila puis parti en direction du parc, laissant le capitaine de la 10ème division s'énerver un peu plus lorsque son vice capitaine arriva. Il se dit que finalement, Ichigo avait peut-être eu raison d'interrompre leurs retrouvailles. Il alla s'installer à l'ombre d'un cerisier et attendit environ une demi-heure avant de voir apparaître les cheveux orange de son amant.

-Tu as été plutôt long…

-A cause de Toshiro

-Je vois…

-On y va ?

-Je te suis.

Ils partirent en direction d'un quartier que le noble ne connaissait pas. Les deux hommes parlèrent peu pendant le trajet qui les mena à un petit appartement, préférant se jeter quelques regards à la dérobée et s'effleurer de la main.

-Tu n'habites plus chez ton père ?

-Non, il a décidé que j'étais assez grand pour avoir mon appartement et que c'était moins dangereux pour mes sœurs que je vive ailleurs.

Ichigo fit entrer Byakuya dans la pièce principale qui était claire et lumineuse avec un coin cuisine séparé par un ilot central servant aussi pour manger. Les meubles en bois clair de forme épurés se mariaient bien avec les tons beiges et bruns des murs et des rideaux.

Le noble n'en vit pas plus, Ichigo s'étant à nouveau emparé de ses lèvres fiévreusement. Il répondit ardemment à ce baiser, sachant que cette fois, plus personne ne les dérangerait, enfin l'espérait-il. Le t-shirt du roux tomba vite à terre, rejoins presque immédiatement par la chemise du brun. Sa langue effleurant le lobe de l'oreille du roux, puis son cou. Il continua sa route le long de la clavicule. Mordillant l'os saillant. Il voulait retrouver l'intensité de leur première fois, la passion de ce moment. Sa folle course se poursuivit sur le buste du roux qui avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir debout sous l'assaut des caresses. Le comprenant, le brun entraina Ichigo sur le canapé. Il parcourait du bout de ses doigts les muscles saillants de son amant. Sa langue suivait le chemin parcouru un peu plus tôt par ses doigts. Ce corps trop longtemps resté privé de ses caresses et de plaisir. Il se laissa enivrer par son parfum. Il était submergé par les émotions qui l'envahissaient et cru qu'il allait se noyer à cause celles-ci mais sa bouée de sauvetage, s'était Ichigo. Il ne le laisserait pas lui échapper cette fois. Pour ce dernier, un ardent brasier s'était réveillé lorsqu'il l'avait vu chez Urahara. Et il doutait que ce dernier puisse s'éteindre avant un moment. Soudain, il réalisa qu'il ne voulait plus jamais être séparé de lui. Ces quelques mois de séparation lui apparaissaient comme une éternité. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque le brun s'empara de sa verge et commença un lent va et vient, le faisant revenir à la réalité du moment. Byakuya étant à côté de lui, cela permit au roux de parcourir de ses mains son corps d'albâtre, suivant les longs muscles de son torse. Remontant, il sentit rouler sous ses doigts les muscles de ses bras. Son plaisir augmentait ostensiblement et il ne pouvait plus retenir les gémissements de plaisir qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Et c'est un son rauque qui sortit tandis que son amant avait glissé un premier doigt dans son intimité. Le roux commença à haleter quand le noble trouva sa prostate. Ce dernier n'était pas en reste, puisqu'Ichigo avait entreprit de le masturber doucement au début puis d'un mouvement plus rapide. Le plus jeune sentit les autres doigts de son amant le pénétrer et haleta plus encore.

-Bya…viens murmura Ichigo qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et se plaça face à l'entrée qui n'attendait que lui. Le roux se crispa un peu mais il se détendit très vite lorsque le brun trouva le point sensible qui lui donnerait du plaisir. Ichigo se mit à bouger pour inciter son partenaire à en faire de même. Les soupirs se firent plus intenses, les gémissements plus longs et plus forts au fur et à mesure que leur plaisir augmentait. Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que ce moment. C'est comme si le temps s'était suspendu autour d'eux, les laissant seuls au monde et c'est en se regardant, comme la première fois, qu'ils se libérèrent ensemble. Tant de choses s'étaient passées, que cet instant de bonheur semblait complètement les avoir effacées. Plus tard, après avoir dîné et rejoints la chambre du jeune homme, Ichigo fit l'amour à son amant mais cette fois, ils prirent leur temps, savourant encore une fois leur retrouvaille et le corps de l'autre. Les gémissements durèrent une bonne partie de la nuit qui n'était qu'à eux.

Ichigo se réveilla difficilement le lendemain. Le rêve qu'il avait fait lui avait semblé si réel… Byakuya était à Karakura, avec lui, et ils avaient faits l'amour. Il voulait prolonger ce rêve si doux et ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux de peur de voir son lit vide. Pourtant, la douce chaleur près de lui, lui indiqua qu'il n'avait pas rêvé et il ouvrit tout doucement les yeux. Entre ses paupières, il distingua les longs cheveux de jais de son amant. Ce dernier dormait encore, une mèche de cheveux lui barrant le visage. Ichigo la dégagea de sa main pour admirer le fin visage du noble. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait ! Il aurait pu rester des heures à le regarder dormir ou à le regarder tout simplement. Il caressa doucement les cheveux si soyeux de son amant qui se réveilla sous ses caresses.

-Bien dormi ?

-Oui et cela ne s'était pas produit depuis des semaines…

-A cause de moi soupira le jeune homme

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout cela fait partie du passé.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais l'interrompit le noble. Je t'ai dit que c'était du passé.

-Pas tant que cela puisque tu es encore suspendu…

-Ichigo, je ne veux plus qu'on aborde ce sujet pour toute la durée de mon séjour ici. J'ai pris une décision en te laissant la possibilité de récupérer Zangetsu et j'en ai assumé les conséquences, comme je le fais toujours. Je retrouverais ma place de capitaine, alors je profite de 5 mois de « vacances » bien méritées puisque cela doit faire environ 100 ans que je n'en ai pas pris…

-Quoi ?!!! Tu veux dire que tu as travaillé durant toute cette période sans prendre de vacances, pas un jour ?

-Oh j'ai dû prendre une semaine par-ci par-là mais si je devais faire le compte, je crois que je n'ai pas du prendre plus de 6 mois de vacances en tout, au cours des 100 dernières années.

-Eh ben si c'est si prenant le boulot de capitaine, alors je souhaite ne jamais en devenir un…

-Disons que je dois être un cas un peu à part, car en fait nous avons droit à un certain nombre de semaines de congé par an… mais après la mort d'Hisana, je ne voyais pas très bien à quoi j'aurais pu occuper mes journées, alors je n'ai pas pris beaucoup de congés.

-Oh, je vois… je suis désolé

-Ne le sois pas… Bon, si nous allions déjeuner ?

Les deux hommes se levèrent et Byakuya alla prendre une douche pendant qu'Ichigo préparait de quoi manger. Quand le noble revint, ils mangèrent puis le roux partit prendre une douche. Ils décidèrent d'aller visiter le musée qui avait été entièrement rénové et de se promener en ville pour profiter de la belle journée qui était annoncée et pique-niquèrent dans le jardin botanique de la ville. Alors qu'ils rentraient, un orage d'été éclata. Ils s'abritèrent tant bien que mal sous un arbre du parc proche de chez Ichigo attendant qu'il passe mais cela n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se calmer, alors ils décidèrent de rentrer quand même. Ils arrivèrent complètement trempés dans le hall de l'immeuble. Tandis que s'élevait l'ascenseur, Ichigo murmura à l'oreille du noble

-Je crois qu'un bon bain nous fera le plus grand bien

Le brun le regarda avec un vrai sourire et acquiesça une lueur amusée dans le regard. Ils rentrèrent dans le petit appartement et tandis qu'Ichigo finissait d'enlever ses chaussures, un homme grand, une serviette autour de la taille pour seul vêtement pénétra dans le salon

-Salut Ichigo ! ça va?

* * *

**Alors ça vous a plu?**

**Je sais, je suis un peu sadique d'arrêter à un moment pareil, surtout que je vous donne pas d'indice qui pourrait vous permettre de savoir de qui il s'agit... mais c'est la surprise pour le prochain chapitre! **

**Je vous promets que je vais essayer de le publier rapidement.**

**A bientôt**


	16. Jalousie

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Merci beaucoup pour ceux qui ont pu laisser des reviews... J'ai fait une bourde en remplaçant le mot que j'avais laissé par le** **chapitre!**

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus court mais vous saurez enfin qui était chez Ichigo!**

**Bonne lecture!

* * *

**

Ils rentrèrent dans le petit appartement et tandis qu'Ichigo finissait d'enlever ses chaussures, un homme grand, une serviette autour de la taille pour seul vêtement pénétra dans le salon

-Salut Ichigo ! Ça va ?

Le jeune crut qu'il allait s'étouffer lorsqu'il releva la tête et vu celui qui se tenait devant lui :

-Mais c'est pas vrai ?!!! Comment t'es rentré ?!!! T'aurais au moins pu prévenir!!!

-Ah ben merci l'accueil…

Byakuya quant à lui était complètement abasourdi et il n'attendit pas d'avoir plus d'explication, il tourna les talons et parti. Il avait l'impression que son cœur s'était brisé quand il avait vu cet homme dans cette tenue et surtout chez son amant, enfin ex-amant car il n'était pas question qu'il reste avec Ichigo après ce qui venait de se passer. En plus, le jeune homme ne semblait pas plus surpris que ça et s'engueulait avec cet individu au lieu de s'occuper de lui et de tenter de lui fournir une explication.

Il prit la direction du magasin d'Urahara pour rendre le gigaï et retourner à la Soul Society. Comment avait-il pu croire que cela pourrait marcher entre eux ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Il avait une cruelle envie de pleurer tellement cette situation le faisait souffrir mais ça n'était pas envisageable, pas pour lui. Il se morigéna pour son aveuglement.

Dans l'appartement du roux, la dispute continuait quand l'intrus remarqua

-Il n'y avait pas quelqu'un avec toi ?

-Hein ?

-Oui, quand t'es rentré, tu étais accompagné

Soudain, Ichigo en prit conscience, il était tellement furax de l'avoir vu qu'il en avait oublié Byakuya. Il se retourna, essaya de sentir son reiatsu mais rien, il n'était plus là et suffisamment loin pour qu'il ne le ressente pas.

-Teme ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute !

-Eh ça va, je t'avais dit que je reviendrais chercher mes affaires

-Mais tu aurais dû me prévenir ! Je vais aller le chercher et tu as intérêt à ne plus être là quand on rentrera, ni tes affaires !

-Sortirais-tu avec cet homme ?

-ça ne te regarde pas !

-ça, ça veut dire oui, eh bien je te souhaite bonne chance !

-Grâce à toi ! Baka !

Ichigo partit en trombe de l'appartement, il devait retrouver le noble et lui expliquer ! Le connaissant, il allait certainement vouloir rentrer à la Soul Society et il était hors de question qu'il puisse y retourner sans au moins avoir eu une explication sur ce qui venait de se passer. Le seul endroit où il pouvait le trouver, c'était le magasin d'Urahara. Il s'y rendit aussi vite que son corps le lui permettait. Si seulement il avait pu se changer en shinigami, il aurait utilisé le shunpo. Il souhaita de tout son cœur ne pas arriver trop tard car sinon, il lui faudrait attendre près d'un an pour pouvoir lui dire toute la vérité sur cet incident et il ne pouvait supporter cette idée.

Il arriva enfin devant le magasin et il sentit que le reiatsu de son compagnon n'était pas aussi calme que d'habitude. Il entra sans plus de cérémonie, complètement exténué

-Byakuya… j'ai eu peur que tu ne sois parti…

-Mais je m'en vais répondit ce dernier d'une voix glaciale

-Attends, je dois t'expliquer…

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer… je pense avoir saisi de quoi il s'agit

-Non, tu n'y es pas du tout.

Mais le noble ne l'écoutait déjà plus et commençait à se diriger vers la cour pour ouvrir un dangai. Ichigo essaya de se saisir de son bras mais il n'y parvint pas. Sentant qu'il n'arriverait à rien, il se tourna vers le marchand et lui demanda

-Urahara, changez moi en shinigami

-Mais tu ne peux pas…

-Rien à foutre de ces conneries, changez moi en shinigami, je dois lui parler, c'est vital et en humain ce n'est pas possible !

-Bon, très bien mais tu en assumeras les conséquences.

Et Ichigo se retrouva en shinigami dans la seconde, il parvint juste à temps à retenir Byakuya qui allait franchir la porte

-Laisse-moi partir. Tu vas encore t'attirer des problèmes lança le noble en essayant de dégager son bras.

-Peu m'importe si cela me permet de t'expliquer pourquoi il était chez moi.

Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas couper à la volonté du jeune homme qui le tenait d'une poigne de fer, il s'inclina.

-Ne crois pas qu'il sera facile de me convaincre.

-Bon, on va aller dans le sous sol, on sera plus tranquille.

Le portail se referma et les 2 hommes se dirigèrent vers le magasin. Une fois au sous-sol, Ichigo lança un sort de kido pour bloquer l'entrée, puis se jeta sur Byakuya qui fut surpris et l'embrassa passionnément. Il espérait que ce baiser lui montre tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui.

-Ne crois pas qu'un baiser va changer la situation

-Je le sais, mais j'espérais que tu comprendrais que je ne pourrais t'embrasser comme je l'ai fait si je n'étais pas complètement, totalement amoureux de toi.

-C'est facile de dire ça… Que crois-tu que j'ai ressenti en voyant cet homme à moitié nu, chez toi ? En plus, tu as fait comme si je n'étais pas là et ça, c'est blessant…

-Celui qui était chez moi est l'ancien propriétaire, Hirako Shinji

-Et il vient prendre son bain chez toi ?

D'un seul coup ses yeux s'écartèrent en grand et demanda

-Tu as bien dit Hirako Shinji ? Mais c'est…

-Oui, un vizard et un ancien capitaine de la Soul Society

-ça ne change rien au fait qu'il était à moitié nu chez toi…

-Il avait dit qu'il viendrait prendre les dernières affaires qu'il n'avait pas prise mais je ne savais pas quand

-Il était en serviette chez toi, pas en train de prendre ses affaires

-Il a voulu prendre une douche après son voyage…je n'y suis pour rien et je te répète que je ne savais pas qu'il viendrait

-Honnêtement Ichigo, je ne sais pas quoi en penser

-Tu ne vas pas partir quand même… On ne s'est pas vu depuis des mois et si tu pars je ne te reverrais plus pendant presque un an et ça je ne le supporterais pas ou alors vraiment très difficilement.

-Tu avoueras quand même que les faits ne jouent pas en ta faveur.

Voyant la mine qu'affichait le jeune homme, il comprit que celui-ci ne lui mentait pas mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser passer cet incident aussi facilement. Il décida donc de rester dans le monde réel mais de loger à l'hôtel.

-Je vais dormir à l'hôtel.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de « mais »

Sur ces mots, le noble cassa la barrière et sortit reprendre son gigai. Ichigo quant à lui resta prostré pendant un long moment. Il se décida à reprendre son corps quand il entendit Rangiku arriver. Celle-ci commença à lui parler mais elle s'arrêta quand elle croisa son regard. Ichigo rentra chez lui, la rage au cœur, une terrible envie de tuer Shinji qui avait gâché ses retrouvailles avec Byakuya. Il s'écroula sur son lit, et observa le plafond, réfléchissant à la façon dont se déroulerait la suite de leur relation. Le jeune homme finit par s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte. Dehors, un homme observa pendant un moment le roux et partit quand il vit qu'il s'était endormi et se mit en quête d'une autre personne.

Byakuya faisait une promenade au clair de lune dans le jardin de son hôtel. Il se souvint alors du soir où il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments pour Ichigo. C'était une soirée identique à celle-ci et après le repas avec Rukia, il avait fait une promenade dans le jardin de sa demeure, réfléchissant à tout ce que cette relation impliquerait.

-Des remords ? Lança une voix derrière son dos

-Devrais-je en avoir ? répondit le noble

-Sachant qu'il n'a rien fait, oui sans doute.

-Comment pourrais-je en être sûr ? On ne s'est pas vu depuis plus d'un mois, il aurait pu.

-Byakuya Kuchiki…capitaine de la 6ème division, qui n'a pas pu entraîner Ichigo au kido comme il aurait dû… Comment crois-tu qu'il a fait pour savoir utiliser la barrière qu'il a fait apparaître pour que vous puissiez parler tranquillement cet après-midi.

Le noble resta interdit un instant mais sans rien en montrer.

-Toujours égal à toi-même… va donc lui poser la question et peut-être que tu comprendras que pendant ce mois, il n'a pas eu l'occasion de s'envoyer en l'air.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils Hirako Shinji.

-Très bien, fais comme bon te semble mais regarde un peu plus loin que ta fierté.

Byakuya n'avait pas du tout apprécié cette visite impromptue, d'autant qu'il avait déjà pris conscience que le jeune homme était un peu différent depuis le mois dernier. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui avait changé en lui mais il savait qu'il était un peu différent. Il décida qu'il lui parlerait le lendemain.

Ichigo se réveilla dans la nuit en sursaut, il était encore habillé et était couvert de transpiration. Il se leva et partit prendre une douche. Il y resta pendant un long moment, se demandant pourquoi il avait fait tant d'effort. Finalement, il décida qu'il devait avoir une vraie discussion avec son amant. Il se dépêcha donc de s'habiller et se mit en quête de ce dernier. Et cette fois, il était hors de question que le noble se dérobe. Il rentrerait avec lui à l'appartement !

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, vous aurez le prochain chpitre assez rapidement je pense, enfin, je ne vais pas trop m'avancer, on ne sait jamais...**

**A bientôt et encore merci pour toutes vos reviews!**


	17. Explications

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**J'espère que vous allez bien! Voici un nouveau chapitre. Je n'avais pas prévu de continuer cette histoire comme ça mais finalement, j'aime bien le tour que ça prend... Alors j'espère que ça vous plaira aussi.**

**Merci encore pour vos messages et vos encouragements.**

**Bonne lecture

* * *

**

Ichigo se rendit chez son père, il avait besoin de Kon puis il partit chez Urahara car il lui fallait un gadget du marchand. Il devait être 3 heures du matin quand il arriva là-bas mais il le trouva devant le magasin, semblant l'attendre.

-Kurosaki, que puis-je pour toi ?

-Un système qui me permettrait d'être en shinigami sans que la Soul Society le sache.

-Rien que ça ?

-Vous pouvez m'aider ou pas ? s'impatienta le jeune homme

-Je le pense oui, attend moi une minute

Le marchand s'absenta et revint peu après avec 1 bracelet qui semblait en cuir, mais visiblement, ça n'en était pas.

-Je pensais que tu savais te contrôler maintenant… lui dit-il en tendant celui-ci.

-Si je venais à m'énerver un peu, je doute d'en être capable

-Je vois…

A peine l'avait-il mis qu'il utilisa Kon pour se changer en shinigami. Il se concentra puis partit en remerciant le marchand.

Quelques minutes après, il se trouvait dans le jardin d'un hôtel. Il descendit et se plaça devant le noble qui était assis devant un arbre.

-Il faut vraiment que l'on parle commença le jeune homme

-Tu vas avoir des problèmes et pas uniquement toi, pour être en shinigami.

Ichigo se contenta de lever son poignet et répondit

-Je pense que ça devrait aller avec ça.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix

-Effectivement.

-Alors que veux-tu me dire ?

Le noble semblait plus froid qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et cela fit mal à Ichigo qui pensait que Byakuya serait plus chaleureux avec lui malgré les évènements de la journée. Il serra les poings et commença

-Je ne peux pas te laisser croire que je t'ai trompé.

Le noble allait parler mais le roux leva la main pour l'interrompre

-Laisse-moi parler s'il te plait. Quand je suis revenu de la Soul Society, j'étais complètement effondré à l'idée que je ne pourrais plus te voir pendant 6 mois minimum, voir 1 an dans le pire des cas. Je suis resté enfermé dans ma chambre pendant plusieurs jours à ruminer ma colère d'être aussi stupide que je l'avais été. Et puis Hirako est venu me voir… Mais pas pour ce que tu crois. Il a voulu savoir pourquoi mon reiatsu était si dense et si « instable », on va dire. J'ai donné pas mal de boulot aux shinigamis de faction visiblement et Hitsugaya a été particulièrement casse pied à ce sujet après …mais bon passons. Il m'a conseillé d'apprendre à me maîtriser et j'ai écouté ce qu'il m'a dit.

-C'est-à-dire…

-Je me suis entraîné pendant tout le mois pour apprendre à maîtriser mon reiatsu mais pas uniquement. J'ai demandé à Yoruichi et à Hatch de m'enseigner le kido… Comment crois-tu que j'ai pu créer la barrière de cet après-midi ?

-Quel est le rapport avec nous ?

Ichigo qui marchait de long en large devant le noble en se triturant les mains s'arrêta net. Il se tourna vers Byakuya qui n'avait pas bougé et vint se planter devant lui. Il sentit la colère monter en lui, alors c'est passant ses mains dans ses cheveux qu'il rétorqua

-Mais t'es idiot ou tu le fais exprès ? Tu ne comprends donc pas que j'ai fait tout ça pour que tu sois fier de moi ! Que j'ai fait ça pour que lorsque je reviendrais à la Soul Society, je sois meilleur que ce que je n'ai jamais été, que tu n'ais pas honte de moi. Pour que je sois capable de clouer le bec à ceux qui pourraient penser que je suis une menace.

-Donc si je comprends bien, tu as passé le mois à t'entraîner ?

-Oui

-Et ça devrait me rassurer parce que ça voudrait dire que si tu as passé ton temps à t'entraîner tu n'as pas eu le temps de me tromper.

-Exactement

-Tu aurais pu trouver le temps…pendant les entraînements…ça rapproche, regarde pour nous…

Là Ichigo crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Il se demanda même si le noble n'avait pas l'intention de lui dire que leur histoire était une erreur. Mais il ne pouvait supporter cette idée. Il s'avança donc vers le brun et s'agenouilla devant lui en lui disant

-Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il te faut comme preuve ? Je ne pourrais jamais te tromper Byakuya, tu es trop précieux à mes yeux ! C'est quand même incroyable que tu ais si peu confiance en moi ! C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec mon hollow que tu n'as plus confiance ?

Il avait avancé sa main pour caresser le visage du noble, mais celui-ci avait baissé la tête, alors il laissa retomber son bras. Pour la première fois, Ichigo put voir son amant en état de faiblesse, car lorsque ce dernier releva la tête, il avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Non. En fait, j'ai confiance en toi mais je n'arrive pas à enlever l'image de cet homme dans cette tenue, dans ton appartement.

-Alors je changerais d'appartement, de ville…

-Ce n'est pas ça… j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour oublier.

-Tu te fais du mal pour rien et tu m'en fais aussi.

-Crois-tu que ça m'amuse ? Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux et que je pense à toi, j'ai l'image de cet homme qui apparaît. Il te tient par la taille ou les épaules, t'embrasse le cou, caresse ton torse et j'en passe ! C'est insupportable !

-Et tu crois que de me laisser ça va améliorer les choses, que tu ne verras plus ces images. Reviens avec moi à l'appartement Byakuya. C'est de m'avoir dans tes bras qui te fera oublier ces images. Et si vraiment elles ne partent pas, alors tu feras comme bon te semble, je ne te retiendrais pas.

Le noble était un peu perdu, d'un côté il voulait être avec Ichigo et d'un autre il voulait d'abord réussir à oublier ces images. Le sort semblait s'acharner contre eux, comme si cette relation était vouée à l'échec mais il refusait tout net cette éventualité. Après un grand soupir, il s'approcha du roux, tout doucement, en tendant la main vers son visage, pour en caresser la joue. La douceur de sa peau le fit frissonner. Non décidément, il ne pouvait plus vivre loin de lui. Sa main continua sa route pour se placer derrière la nuque du jeune homme tendit que ses lèvres s'approchaient de celles de son amant. Lorsqu'elles se rencontrèrent, ce fut comme un effleurement, une tendre caresse, légère comme le vol d'un papillon, puis la passion l'emporta comme une bourrasque de mistral et ils se laissèrent entraîner par la passion dictée par leurs cœurs.

Byakuya se réveilla tôt le lendemain. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Ils avaient fait l'amour dans le jardin de l'hôtel puis ils étaient montés dans sa chambre et avaient refaits l'amour comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des siècles. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'Ichigo ne pouvait l'avoir trompé mais de voir cet homme dans son appartement, comme ça, ça l'avait rendu fou de rage et c'est à grand peine qu'il avait réussi à se maîtriser pour ne pas le tuer... et malgré tout l'abandon dont avait fait preuve le jeune homme durant leur nuit d'amour, lui montrant son attachement, les images continuaient de le hanter. Il décida que le temps ferait son œuvre et qu'il devait essayer de ne pas en tenir compte s'il voulait que leur histoire dure.

Il se leva et alla commander le petit déjeuner. En allant à la salle de bain, il observa quelques minutes le roux et admira son visage enfin détendu. Il aimait le voir ainsi, sans son froncement de sourcils permanent. Quand il revint dans la chambre, Ichigo était attablé devant le petit déjeuner en lisant le journal. Lorsqu'il le vit, il lui sourit et tira la chaise près de lui pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir. Le brun s'installa, embrassa son amant et commença à déjeuner.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Byakuya se tourna vers Ichigo :

-Alors tu as appris le kido et à maîtriser ton reiatsu ?

-Oui, j'arrive même à repérer ceux des autres.

-Pourquoi as-tu eu besoin de ce bracelet alors ? demanda le brun en désignant l'objet

-Parce que je ne savais pas si j'arriverai à le maîtriser si je venais à m'énerver un peu et puis, avec ce que l'on a fait dans le jardin et dans cette chambre, je crois que là non plus, je n'aurais pas été en mesure de me contrôler.

-Et si tu le retirais, là maintenant, tu pourrais le masquer ?

-Je pense oui.

-Montres-moi…

Ichigo se concentra un peu puis enleva le bracelet. Le noble en resta bouche bée, cela semblait tellement irréel que le roux ait été capable en un mois d'apprendre à le maîtriser ainsi.

-Et je dois m'attendre à la même chose avec le kido ?

-Disons que j'arrive à faire beaucoup de sorts de hado et pas mal de bakudo…

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Désolé mais je n'ai pas compté et ils ne me les ont pas appris dans l'ordre, donc je ne peux pas te dire.

-Et bien j'ai hâte de te voir à l'œuvre, si nous allions chez Urahara pour que tu me montres ?

-Si tu veux mais je vais d'abord prendre une douche

Une heure plus tard, les 2 hommes se trouvaient chez le marchand qui les accueillit

-Et bien et bien, on est rabiboché ?…

-Mêlez-vous de vos affaires s'écria Ichigo, une grosse veine palpitant sur son front et le poing levé. On descend.

-Faites comme chez vous lança le marchand tandis qu'il secouait son éventail.

Le noble et le roux descendirent au sous sol où ils retrouvèrent le capitaine Hitsugaya et Rangiku. L'albinos se tourna alors vers le brun

-Kuchiki-sama, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi. Kurosaki n'est pas censé être en shinigami

-Il se maîtrise, vous le voyez bien et ici, nous sommes à l'abri.

-Très bien… de toute façon, il semblerait que vous ayez décidé de n'en faire qu'à votre tête.

Sur ces mots, il partit avec Rangiku sur les talons lui disant combien il était fantastique d'être aussi compréhensif. Le roux et le brun échangèrent un regard et un sourire puis se mirent en garde.

-On utilise uniquement le hado et le bakudo et le shunpo évidemment.

-Evidemment…

Le « combat » entre les 2 hommes dura toute la matinée. Ichigo avait plusieurs blessures mais rien de très grave, quant à Byakuya, il ne l'était pas mais était quand même bien essouflé.

-Tu te débrouilles très bien en effet. Je crois qu'il y a peu de sorts que tu ignores. Tu ne sais pas toujours les utiliser à bon escient mais avec un peu d'entrainement, ça viendra.

-Merci du compliment…

Les deux hommes se dirigeaient vers les bains quand un énorme reiatsu se fit ressortir suivi par un autre, et enfin par un 3ème qu'Ichigo reconnut tout de suite comme étant celui de Grimmjow.

-Allons-y lança le roux

-Hors de question pour toi. Tu n'en as pas le droit.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de « mais ». D'abord parce que tu es blessé et ensuite parce que tu n'es pas censé pouvoir te transformer en shinigami.

-On pourra toujours dire qu'on s'est fait attaqué et que tu m'as changé pour que se soit plus équitable !

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Et je ne veux pas que ce qui s'est produit il y a quelques mois recommence.

-Byakuya, ce ne sont que des égratignures. Allons-y !

-Il n'en est pas question. Bakudo no roku jû ich, 61ème technique d'immobilisation, prison des 6 pointes de lumière. Tu vas rester ici. Moi, j'y vais.

-Byakuya non ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser là !

-Sois sage…répondit ce dernier avec un sourire

Et il partit, laissant Ichigo, se débattant comme un beau diable pour se libérer.

-Ça tu vas me le payer, Byakuya !

Le noble prit tout de même le temps de prévenir le marchand de son départ et de la situation du jeune homme car il ne doutait pas que ce dernier mettrait peu de temps avant de se libérer et il souhaitait que le blond puisse le retenir.

Et en effet, peu après le départ du brun, Ichigo réussit enfin à se libérer. Il pestait toujours contre le noble même s'il savait pourquoi il avait fait ça. Le blond tenta de le retenir mais cette fois, il ne laissa pas faire et fut plus rapide que le marchand qui fut ficelé en moins de deux.

-On aurait pas dû t'apprendre ce sort…

-Si ce n'avait pas été celui là…

Mais Ichigo s'interrompit, son cœur rattant un battement lorsqu'il sentit que le reiatsu de Byakuya faiblit rapidement. Ne cherchant pas plus loin, il s'élança en se changeant en mode bankai pour augmenter sa vitesse.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux, la seule chose qu'il vit, se fut Byakuya inconscient, sur l'épaule de Grimmjow qui le regardait avec un sourire carnassier. Puis il aperçut Hitsugaya et Rangiku qui étaient eux aussi aux mains des arrancars. Le garganta se réferma sur le cri d'Ichigo qui appelait son amant.

* * *

**Voili voilou... J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

**A bientôt**


	18. Plaisir d'été

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre. Oui, je sais je suis de plus en plus longue pour les écrire alors je remercie d'avance toutes celles (et ceux) qui me restent fidèles malgré tout.**

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. **

**C'est promis, j'essayerais de publier le prochain chapitre un peu plus rapidement!**

**Bisous à vous et bonne lecture.

* * *

**

Ichigo se réveilla en sursaut. Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux et sur son cou. Il regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut qu'il était dans une chambre d'hôtel. Finalement, tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'un horrible cauchemar.

Le bruit de quelqu'un qui prend une douche se faisait entendre et le soleil faisait son apparition à travers les rideaux.

Le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de la suite sur laquelle on venait de frapper. Il fit rentrer le groom qui apportait un chariot sur lequel se trouvait le petit déjeuner et lui donna un billet qui se trouvait dans son pantalon trainant négligemment sur une chaise puis s'installa à table. Il prit le journal et commença sa lecture en mangeant un toast.

Byakuya fit son entrée dans la chambre et sourit au jeune homme qui tira la chaise près de lui.

-Bien dormi ?

-Pas vraiment et toi ?

-J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar mais je ne veux plus y penser alors parlons d'autre chose.

-Très bien.

Le silence s'installa quelques minutes puis le brun reprit :

-Alors tu as appris le kido et à maitriser ton reiatsu ?

-Oui et j'arrive même à repérer celui des autres

-Pourquoi ce bracelet alors ?

-Parce que j'avais peur de ne pas réussir à me contrôler face à toi…et vu ce que nous avons fait dans le jardin et cette chambre, je crois que j'ai bien fait.

-Et là, tu pourrais le masquer ?

Ichigo marqua un temps d'arrêt après cette question. Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils et son cauchemar lui revint en mémoire. Il avait déjà vécu cette scène, les mots n'étaient pas tout à fait les mêmes mais le fond était identique. Il secoua la tête, se disant que ce n'était pas possible.

-Dois-je prendre ça pour un non ? demanda le noble

-Hein ? Heu… oui, je devrais y arriver, laisse moi juste une seconde.

Ichigo se vida la tête de toutes ses pensées et retira son bracelet.

-Je suis ébahi… Je n'aurais pas cru que tu serais capable de faire ça en si peu de temps. Dois-je m'attendre à la même chose avec le kido ?

-Je pense pouvoir dire « oui ».

-Alors j'ai hâte que tu me montres ça. On pourrait aller chez Urahara.

-Si tu veux mais je vais d'abord prendre une douche.

Ichigo se dirigea vers la salle de bain plus que songeur. Ils avaient eu la même conversation que dans son cauchemar et ils allaient faire la même chose. Fallait-il prendre son cauchemar pour un « rêve prémonitoire » ? Le roux ne savait qu'en penser et il ne voulait pas en parler avec Byakuya qui ne le prendrait certainement pas au sérieux. Il pénétra dans la cabine de douche et laissa l'eau couler longuement sur sa peau, réfléchissant à la manière d'éviter d'aller chez le marchand. Pendant ce temps, des images lui revinrent, notamment la dernière où son amant se trouvait sur l'épaule de Grimmjow. Il frappa le mur devant lui et arrêta l'eau. Puis se calma, se rappelant qu'il n'avait plus son bracelet, il ne manquerait plus que la Soul Society ne lui tombe dessus à cause d'une bêtise comme celle-ci alors qu'il s'était entraîné si dur.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, sa mine était sombre et le brun le vit tout de suite. Il l'avait trouvé étrange pendant le petit déjeuner et quelques minutes avant, son reiatsu avait fluctué légèrement. Visiblement, quelque chose semblait le contrarier mais il ne semblait pas vouloir lui en parler, il prit alors les devants.

-Ichigo, tu es bizarre depuis tout à l'heure. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

-Si je te le dis, tu ne te moqueras pas de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

-Tu pourrais trouver ça idiot…

Il vit que son amant attendait son récit alors il lui raconta son rêve ou plutôt son cauchemar. Il voyait les sourcils du noble se froncer un peu plus que d'ordinaire et il n'aurait su dire ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il regarda avec intensité Byakuya et lui dit :

-Je sais que ce n'est qu'un rêve mais c'était étrange alors si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais qu'on parte quelques jours. J'avais prévu d'aller à la mer la semaine prochaine, mais nous pourrions partir dès aujourd'hui !

Le brun observa son amant. Il avait vu la lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Pour la première fois, il pouvait y lire la peur. Mais pas de celle que l'on peut voir sur les champs de bataille, non elle semblait plus douloureuse. C'était surtout au moment où il avait dit qu'il était arrivé trop tard pour l'aider qu'il avait vu cette lueur dans ses yeux et il ne voulait plus la voir. Il se leva et passa derrière lui. Il enroula ses bras autour des épaules d'Ichigo, et y posa son menton, il murmura :

-Ça te rassurerait qu'on parte?

-Oui… et ça nous ferait du bien de nous retrouver ensemble loin de tout, de Karakura, des autres shinigamis…d'être juste toi et moi… face à la mer.

-Alors c'est d'accord, mais nous devons quand même avertir le capitaine Hitsugaya. Si jamais ton rêve s'avère être prémonitoire, il faut qu'il soit au courant pour qu'il soit sur leur garde avec les autres.

-Très bien. Alors, je vais passer chez moi prendre mes affaires et les tiennes. On pourrait se retrouver à la gare. Je m'occupe des billets. Je te laisse les prévenir.

Ils se séparèrent une demi-heure plus tard après un dernier baiser. Ichigo était vraiment rassuré que son amant le prenne ainsi et qu'il ait accepté de partir à la mer avec lui. Il se rendit à son appartement, récupéra son corps et prépara un sac avec ses affaires et celles de Byakuya. En même temps, il prit le téléphone :

-Allô papa

-…

-Je vais à Kamakura*

-…

-J'y vais pour être tranquille et me reposer pendant qu'il n'y a encore personne.

-…

-Ok, à bientôt

Il prit les clés de l'appartement et sortit. Il se dirigea vers la gare où il prit des billets pour Kamakura. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'y était pas allé. Il s'installa dans un petit café où il commanda un expresso en attendant son amant.

Ce dernier s'était rendu au magasin d'Urahara. Celui-ci l'accueillit avec son habituel sourire énigmatique.

-Alors ? Réconcilié avec Ichigo-kun ?

-Ça ne vous regarde en rien...

-Bon…je prendrais ça pour un oui, mais vous n'êtes pas là pour ça, n'est-ce pas ?

-Exact. Le capitaine Hitsugaya est-il là ?

-Oui, en bas.

-Je m'y rends mais je voudrais que vous veniez aussi.

-Moi ?

Voyant la mine du noble, le marchand n'osa pas le contrarier et le suivit jusqu'au sous-sol du magasin.

Byakuya raconta le cauchemar d'Ichigo puis ce qui se passa pendant le petit déjeuner.

Le marchand écouta le récit et lorsque le noble s'arrêta, il fut le premier à prendre la parole :

-Tu es en train de nous dire qu'Ichigo-kun a fait un cauchemar et que la première partie de celui-ci s'est réalisé.

-On peut le dire comme ça.

-Vous avez eu les mêmes mots ?

-Apparemment non. Ichigo a essayé de modifier notre conversation, mais nous avons parlé des mêmes choses d'après lui. Nous avons donc décidé de nous éloigner de Karakura. Pour autant, il vaudrait mieux que vous restiez sur vos gardes, on ne sait jamais.

-Merci Kuchiki-sama d'être venu nous en parler. J'avertirais la Soul Society pour qu'elle surveille étroitement le Hueco Mundo intervint le capitaine de la 10ème division.

-Faites au mieux.

Le marchand resta quelques instants interdit face à ce que leur avait dit le noble. Lui aussi devrait surveiller attentivement tous les signes provenant du monde noir et blanc.

Byakuya se rendit à la gare et chercha le reiatsu de son amant qu'il repéra, après quelques minutes, dans un petit café.

Il le rejoignit et commanda lui aussi une boisson chaude, ayant au préalable demandé à Ichigo s'ils avaient le temps.

Une heure plus tard, ils s'installaient dans un compartiment du train. Ils virent défiler un groupe scolaire et les institutrices empêchèrent les enfants de s'installer dans leur cabine mais semblaient plutôt triste de ne pouvoir le faire elles-mêmes.

Une fois parti, ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment. Byakuya lisait un roman qu'il avait acheté à la gare. Pourtant, il ne tournait que peu de pages, relisant souvent la même ligne, puisqu'il ne cessait d'observer son amant qui regardait le paysage défiler mais sans vraiment le voir.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda le noble

-Ichigo ? répéta-t-il puisqu'il n'obtenait pas de réponse et en posant sa main sur son genou.

Le jeune homme sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce que le brun montre un signe de familiarité. En regardant autour de lui, il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient seuls dans le compartiment.

-Hum ? Excuse-moi, tu disais ?

-Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien. Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis que nous sommes partis.

-Toi non plus et puis, tu lis, je ne voulais pas te déranger.

-Mais ça ne te ressemble pas de rester prostré comme ça. Tu avais l'air complètement dans les nuages.

-Tu sais, il y a longtemps que je ne suis pas allé là-bas…

-Trop de souvenirs de ta mère, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Avant, je n'avais pas trop le choix mais quand je l'ai eu, je n'y suis plus allé, ou alors rarement.

-Pourquoi avoir choisi cette destination, nous aurions pu aller autre part.

-Oui, je sais mais je voulais te montrer cet endroit où j'ai vécu de très bons moments et puis, il est grand temps que je me réconcilie avec mes souvenirs.

Ils firent le reste du trajet en silence en se regardant, profitant de l'autre, simplement.

Et ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à leur arrivée à l'appartement. Celui-ci était situé au 4ème étage d'un petit bâtiment et donnait sur la mer. Une grande baie vitrée laissait entrer la lumière et un superbe coucher de soleil donnait au lieu une impression de chaleur qui ramena une foule de souvenirs à Ichigo. Un grand sourire vint fleurir à ses lèvres et il invita le noble à le suivre sur la plage.

-C'est le moment que nous préférions avec ma mère. Parfois, il nous arrivait de laisser mon père avec mes sœurs pour pouvoir se promener ainsi tous les 2. Cette plage était notre préférée car il y a peu de monde qui la connait et elle n'est pas très facile d'accès, comme tu as pu le voir.

-C'est un endroit superbe. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas vu la mer. Pourtant, j'apprécie beaucoup la beauté qu'un tel endroit dégage. Le reflet du soleil sur les vagues, le bruit du ressac sur le sable.

Et être avec toi dans un lieu comme celui-ci…je ne pensais pas revivre un tel moment de bonheur.

Byakuya se tourna vers Ichigo qui s'était arrêté face à un tel aveu. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le noble soit capable de s'ouvrir ainsi et de lui ouvrir son cœur. Il pensait que seul le temps le permettrait et voilà qu'il obtenait cela en très peu de mois.

-Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ? Ça ne va pas ?

-Si très bien, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à une telle déclaration.

-Si j'ai bonne mémoire, il ne t'a fallu qu'une journée pour m'en faire une belle sur un parchemin de mon bureau.

-Oui, c'est vrai mais tu dois bien avouer que cela ne te ressemble guère d'être expressif comme maintenant... Alors que moi, tout le monde sait que j'agis sans « réfléchir »…

Le noble eut un léger sourire. Ichigo n'avait pas tort mais le lieu était propice à une telle déclaration. C'est pourquoi après avoir furtivement regardé s'ils étaient seuls, le capitaine se jeta sur le roux pour le faire tomber dans le sable et l'embrasser le plus passionnément possible. Et ceci pour la plus grande surprise mais aussi pour la plus grande joie du jeune homme qui répondit au baiser avec toute l'ardeur dont il était capable.

*Pour info, la ville de Kamakura existe vraiment, c'est une station balnéaire à un peu plus d'une heure en train de Tokyo.

**Voilà, j'espère vous avoir surpris et que ça vous a plu. Peut-être aurez vous un lemon dans le prochain chapitre, qui sait?**

**A bientôt**


	19. Vacances

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je sais que vous attendiez tous avec impatience le nouveau chapitre. Alors le voilà, je sais j'ai été super longue pour le pondre, mais je n'en étais pas satisfaite. La fin est encore un peu brouillon, mais tant pis, pour une fois, je laisse. Bref, j'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture et merci encore pour votre fidélité

* * *

Le soleil déclinait doucement sur la petite plage. Les deux hommes s'embrassaient langoureusement profitant l'un de l'autre. S'interrompant pour reprendre leur souffle, ils se fixèrent un instant, se souriant. Le noble eut même un éclat de rire en pensant à la singularité de la situation. Un noble de haute lignée, couché sur une plage en train d'embrasser un jeune homme, un ryoka qui avait semé la zizanie dans le Sereitei ! Qui aurait pu croire cela ? Il allait reprendre l'exploration de la bouche de son amant quand un gargouillis sonore vint interrompre le moment d'intimité qu'ils vivaient.

-Aurais-tu faim Ichigo?

-Le mot est faible, je suis affamé !

-Alors allons dîner.

Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement et se dirigèrent vers les rochers qui les avaient vus venir. Après plusieurs minutes d'escalade, ils parvinrent sur le chemin bordant la côte.

-Mon père m'a souvent parlé d'un petit restaurant près d'ici où il allait avec ma mère. Nous pouvons y aller si tu le souhaites, à moins que tu ne préfères que l'on dîne seuls.

-Dînons dans ce restaurant, tu as l'air d'avoir envie d'y aller. Je m'abreuverai de ta présence plus tard…

Ils marchèrent le long de la jetée pendant un petit moment, pour arriver en bordure de côte. Ils pénétrèrent dans le petit restaurant qui s'y trouvait. La lumière du soleil faisait miroiter les différents miroirs présents, agrandissant l'espace. La vieille dame qui les accueillit fut un peu surprise de voir 2 hommes ensembles pour manger à cette heure mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire et les installa à une table un peu en retrait mais qui avait une très belle vue sur la mer. Lorsque la dame revint pour leur proposer un apéritif, Ichigo demanda où se trouvait les toilettes. Sur le chemin, le jeune homme remarqua un mur sur lequel on aurait dit qu'il y avait plein de photos prisent avec un polaroïd. En revenant, il s'arrêta devant et observa les différents clichés aux visages souriants. Dans la masse, il remarqua plusieurs photos de ses parents. Tous les 2 avaient de grands sourires et semblaient plus qu'heureux. Sur l'une d'elles il vit que sa mère était enceinte. Byakuya qui avait observé la scène rejoignit son amant. Ichigo qui sentit sa présence, se retourna en lui montrant l'image:

-Ma mère était enceinte de moi sur cette photo…

-Elle était très jolie

-Oui, c'est vrai. Là, c'était quelques mois avant qu'elle nous quitte.

-Regarde, il y a une photo de ton père tout seul.

Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la vieille dame vint à leur rencontre.

-Vous connaissez ce monsieur ? Sa femme est morte il y a plusieurs années mais il continue à venir nous voir et il s'assoit toujours à la même table. Mais maintenant, il refuse qu'on le prenne en photo.

-Oh oui, je le connais. C'est mon père !

-Vous êtes donc Ichigo… Il nous a souvent parlé de vous et de vos sœurs, mais je n'aurais jamais pu croire qu'il est votre père si vous ne me l'aviez pas dit. Vous ne vous ressemblez guère.

-C'est vrai, je tiens plus de ma mère… Où mes parents avaient-ils l'habitude de manger ?

-C'est assez drôle car c'est à la table où vous êtes installés.

Ichigo eut un sourire en pensant à ce que pourrait dire son père s'il le voyait et lança un regard plein de complicité à son amant.

Le jeune homme ne regretta pas un instant d'être venu dîné dans cet endroit et il comprenait aisément pourquoi ses parents y étaient venus si souvent. La cuisine était délicieuse et l'endroit avait un charme particulier, surtout à cette heure de la journée car l'atmosphère était feutrée et apaisante. Les reflets du soleil donnaient au lieu une sensation de confort, de cocon et de bien-être. Les deux hommes parlèrent assez peu finalement. Le silence qu'ils partageaient était confortable, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre, leurs sourires ou un mouvement de tête suffisaient pour savoir que l'autre était heureux à cet instant et cela seul comptait.

Au moment de partir, la vieille dame leur demanda s'ils acceptaient qu'elle les prenne en photo. Ichigo parut un peu gêné, mais Byakuya avait déjà accepté et l'avait tiré un peu plus près de lui. Finalement, 2 clichés furent pris, l'un accroché au mur avec tous les autres et un autre qu'elle leur donna.

Il faisait nuit noir lorsqu'ils rentrèrent finalement à l'appartement. La porte était à peine fermée que Byakuya s'empara des lèvres d'Ichigo qui se retrouva bientôt pris au piège entre le mur de l'entrée et le noble. Le baiser était exigeant et en même temps plein de tendresse et d'amour.

-J'en avais envie depuis bien trop longtemps…murmura le brun contre l'oreille de son amant qui gémit de plaisir lorsque celle-ci fut effleurée par le bout d'une langue taquine qui descendit le long du cou offert. Les mains fines du noble commencèrent à se faufiler sous le t-shirt du roux qui sentait son désir monter en flèche. Des gémissements de plus en plus intenses se firent entendre tandis que Byakuya parcourait de ses doigts les muscles fins du torse du jeune homme à la recherche de zones sensibles.

-On devrait aller dans un endroit plus confortable… proposa Ichigo qui ne voulait pas se retrouver sur le carrelage froid !

Le noble l'attira alors dans le salon pour le repousser brusquement sur le canapé. Le jeune homme ne put placer un mot que sa bouche était déjà recouverte des lèvres de son amant. La langue gourmande chercha sa consœur et débuta un ballet avec cette dernière. Ichigo voulut prendre l'avantage mais n'y parvint pas. Un filet de salive s'échappa lorsqu'ils cessèrent. Mais Byakuya ne voulait pas laisser un instant de répit à son jeune amant. Il défit les boutons du jean de ce dernier avec une vitesse surprenante et le retira avec une facilité déconcertante. Le boxer ne resta pas plus longtemps à sa place qu'une langue chaude et entreprenante vint titiller le gland gonflé. Le roux ne put réprimer un soupir d'extase, ni les gémissements de plaisir qui suivirent lorsque le brun s'empara de sa virilité avec sa bouche.

Byakuya était aux anges de pouvoir donner autant de plaisir à son amant. Il le découvrait à nouveau, comme si ces derniers mois n'avaient jamais existés, ni même l'épisode fâcheux avec ce vizard de malheur !

Ichigo sentait les mains du noble l'effleurer par endroit, le caresser à d'autres, insistant sur les points sensibles qui le firent gémir un peu plus fort. Les caresses et les baisers le laissèrent parfois hors d'haleine, cherchant pendant quelques instants sa respiration. Il n'était plus que sensations et plaisir, complètement hors du temps et de l'espace. Le retour à la réalité se fit lorsqu'un doigt s'introduisit dans son intimité. Pourtant, le plaisir reprit vite le dessus lorsque le noble trouva la prostate du jeune homme. Le brun introduisit un nouveau doigt afin de mieux préparer Ichigo qui haletait sous les caresses. Ses doigts s'étaient frayé un chemin dans les cheveux soyeux du noble. Sentant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se libérer dans la bouche de son amant s'il continuait ainsi, Ichigo tira doucement la tête de Byakuya en arrière et la releva de façon à pouvoir embrasser la bouche qui se présentait à lui. Profitant de l'instant, Byakuya releva les jambes du jeune homme et présenta son sexe gonflé à l'entrée d'Ichigo qui laissa échapper un cri rauque. Le brun patienta quelques instants puis commença un lent va et vient. Le jeune homme s'accrocha aux épaules du noble comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage.

Les vas et vient se firent plus intenses, puis plus lents. Byakuya variait les allures afin de donner et de prendre le plus de plaisir possible. Le roux se laissa complètement envahir par les sensations qui lui étaient données. Dans un dernier mouvement de reins, le noble se libéra juste un peu avant son amant. Les 2 hommes échangèrent un léger baiser. Byakuya se releva le premier et attira le plus jeune contre lui pour l'embrasser encore une fois et lui proposer une douche. Ce dernier accepta l'invitation. Plus tard dans la soirée, ils finirent par se coucher dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ichigo confortablement installé contre le torse de son amant, bercé par les battements du cœur de ce dernier. Tout lui paraissait paisible, et c'est le cœur léger qu'il s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, le jeune homme se réveilla avec les rayons du soleil. Ils lui caressaient le visage, lui procurant une douce sensation de bien être. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'il était seul dans le grand lit. Il se leva, sortit en direction de la salle et de la cuisine. Ichigo y trouva un mot de Byakuya lui annonçant qu'il était sorti faire un jogging et qu'il reviendrait avec de la soupe miso et d'autres choses pour prendre un petit déjeuner. Le jeune homme en profita pour faire quelques exercices de musculation. Ayant pas mal transpiré, il prit une longue douche chaude qui détendit ses muscles. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain pour s'habiller, il entendit du bruit dans la cuisine. Il alla voir et trouva son amant en train de faire la cuisine.

-Je ne savais pas que le noble Byakuya faisait du jogging et encore moins qu'il savait cuisiner.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores encore à mon sujet… répondit le noble sans se retourner. Lorsqu'il le fit, il vit Ichigo avec juste une serviette autour de la taille, se séchant les cheveux.

-Tu sais qu'être vêtu ainsi devant moi est une véritable incitation au viol ? Mais tu as de la chance, je suis au bord de l'hypoglycémie, je vais donc manger avant…

-Dans ce cas, je vais en profiter pour aller m'habiller, non pas que je n'ai pas envie que tu me sautes dessus mais il serait dommage de passer nos journées enfermés ici, alors que nous pourrions profiter du beau temps.

Après avoir déjeuné, les 2 hommes décidèrent de se rendre au temple Hase-dera*. Ils firent la visite des lieux, prièrent pour leurs ancêtres et redescendirent en direction de la ville. Ils ne se pressaient pas, préférant marcher plutôt que de prendre les transports en commun. Ils savouraient chaque instant passé ensemble, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler, les regards qu'ils échangeaient étaient suffisant.

Durant plusieurs jours, ils sortirent ainsi, allant dans différents endroits de la ville, dans les temples, monuments et mausolées, ou tout simplement à la plage. Ils allèrent plusieurs fois diner au restaurant au bout de la jetée et invariablement, ils finissaient la soirée en faisant l'amour. Les nuits d'Ichigo étaient des plus calme jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

Le hurlement qu'il poussa au beau milieu de la nuit réveilla Byakuya en sursaut mais le jeune homme restait dans son rêve et le noble mit plusieurs minutes avant de réussir à le réveiller. Quand Ichigo se réveilla, il s'agrippa à son amant comme à une bouée de sauvetage, pleurant à chaudes larmes, ne cessant de répéter ces mots :

-Dis-moi que ce n'est qu'un rêve, qu'ils sont vivants et qu'ils vont bien…

*Le temple existe réellement et il donne sur la baie. On y vénère Kan'non (déesse de la miséricorde) et Jizo, protecteur des enfants.

* * *

Alors ce chapitre? il vous a plu?

Quelques reviews pour me motiver à écrire la suite?

A bientôt


	20. Retour à la réalité

Bonjour tout le monde,

Alors voilà le nouveau chapitre. Il n'y a pas de grande révolution, ni beaucoup d'explication sur ce qui se passe, j'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Je tenais à remercier les quelques personnes qui m'ont laissés des reviews mais également ceux qui auraient lu mais n'auraient pas osés m'en laisser.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Pendant de longues minutes, Ichigo se laissa bercer doucement par Byakuya qui lui répéta inlassablement qu'il avait fait un cauchemar. Ce dernier lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, l'intimant au calme gentiment. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment calme, le noble lui demanda de lui raconter son cauchemar. Ichigo ne voulut pas temps qu'il n'aurait pas la certitude que tout le monde allait bien à Karakura. Le noble regarda l'heure et se souvint qu'Urahara dormait rarement à cette heure de la nuit. Il décida de l'appeler pour savoir si des évènements s'étaient produits pendant la nuit. Le marchand n'eut pas l'air beaucoup surpris lorsqu'il décrocha le téléphone d'entendre la voix du capitaine de la 6ème division.

-Un cauchemar ?

-Oui et visiblement du même genre que le premier. Il m'a fallu une demi-heure pour le calmer et il reste prostré sur le lit. Il ne veut rien me dire temps qu'il n'aura pas de nouvelles rassurantes.

-Tu peux lui dire que mis à part une attaque de hollow du côté de son lycée, il n'y a rien eu et personne n'a été blessé. Je perçois les reiatsu de tous ses amis, ainsi que ceux de sa famille et tout est normal.

-Ichigo, tout va bien là bas… Peux-tu nous raconter maintenant ?

-Non, il faut que j'aille voir… C'était normal aussi dans mon rêve.

Avant que le noble ait pu réagir, le roux avait sauté du lit et s'était précipité sur son sac pour chercher son badge de shinigami remplaçant.

-Urahara, je vous laisse, je dois le rattraper.

-A pl…

Mais le noble avait déjà raccroché et eut tout juste le temps d'attraper la main du jeune homme avant qu'elle ne touche son torse avec le badge.

-Arrête ! Si tu fais ça tu vas avoir des problèmes et pas uniquement toi, Matsumoto et le capitaine Histugaya également. Laisses moi y aller. Il me faudra très peu de temps pour aller voir. Je sais que ça t'es difficile mais c'est mieux.

-Tu pourrais m'emmener avec toi…

-Ton reiatsu est trop irrégulier, la Soul Society le repèrerait très vite.

-Très bien, alors vas-y mais appelles moi dès que tu seras là bas.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas me raconter avant de partir ?

-Non, on verra ça plus tard.

Le noble sortit de son gigai et partit aussitôt en direction de Karakura. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se retrouver devant la maison d'Ishin Kurosaki. Tout semblait normal mais il voulut s'en assurer pour vraiment rassurer Ichigo, il pénétra dans la maison. Il passa devant chaque chambre marquant un temps d'arrêt devant celle qui devait être celle de son amant. Il hésita un instant, mais passa son chemin. Il chercha si des reiatsu anormaux étaient présents et entra le plus doucement possible dans chacune des chambres mais ses sœurs dormaient tranquillement. Quand il pénétra dans celle de son père, il vit que le lit n'était pas défait. Il chercha plus avant dans la maison et trouva ce dernier dans son bureau en train de consulter des dossiers.

-Bonsoir Capitaine Kuchiki

-Bonsoir Kurosaki-san

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici et pourquoi vous avez été dans les chambres de mes filles ?

-Je suis venu parce qu'Ichigo a fait un cauchemar étrange et qu'il voulait être sûr que vous alliez bien.

-Y aurait-il autre chose que je devrais savoir ?

-C'est déjà le 2ème cauchemar qu'il fait avec une intensité si forte que cela semble vraiment réel. Certaines choses nous font croire qu'il pourrait s'agir de rêves prémonitoires mais rien n'est sûr.

-Où se trouve-t-il actuellement ?

-A Kamakura, à se ronger les sangs… pourrais-je utiliser votre téléphone pour le rassurer ?

-Bien sûr, tenez. Il lui tourna le téléphone présent sur son bureau.

-Merci.

Le noble prit le combiné et appela son amant. Ce dernier fut rassuré quand il vit le numéro affiché sur son portable et encore plus quand il entendit la voix de Byakuya. Ichigo faisait les cent pas dans l'appartement depuis que le noble était partit et le temps semblait ne pas vouloir s'écouler. Aussi, il sauta littéralement sur le portable dès que celui-ci se mit à sonner.

-Comment vont-ils ?

-Ils vont bien Ichigo.

-Où se trouve mon père ?

-Dans son bureau, avec moi.

-Ouf…Il laissa échapper un gros soupir de soulagement.

-Te voilà rassuré maintenant.

-Oui. Je vais prendre le premier train pour te rejoindre.

-Ne veux-tu pas que je revienne et que nous passions encore un peu de temps à Kamakura ?

-Non, je préfère revenir à Karakura.

-Très bien, alors je t'attendrais chez Urahara.

-Tu peux m'attendre à l'appartement, tu sais… Il suffit de demander mon double à mon père.

-D'accord, on se retrouve là bas alors. A plus tard.

Les 2 hommes raccrochèrent et Ichigo fit rapidement les valises pour se rendre à la gare le plus vite possible. Byakuya quand à lui, discuta encore un peu avec le père de son amant puis se rendit à l'appartement du jeune homme. Il alluma la télé et se fit un thé en attendant le retour d'Ichigo. Il regardait la télévision mais sans la voir réellement, absorbé dans ses pensées, il n'y faisait pas attention. Le roux n'avait rien voulut lui dire de son cauchemar, mais il pressentait qu'il fallait qu'il lui raconte. C'était comme une impression étrange, une sorte de pressentiment qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer.

Lorsqu'Ichigo arriva à l'appartement à l'aube, la télévision et la lumière au dessus de la plaque de cuisson étaient allumées mais il ne semblait pas y avoir âme qui vive dans le lieu. Quand, il se tourna vers le salon, il vit son amant allongé sur le canapé, habillé. Une tasse était posée sur la table basse mais elle n'était qu'à moitié vide. Fatigué, il ne voulut pas réveiller son amant qui avait besoin de sommeil lui aussi. Il éteignit donc les lumières et la télé et rentra dans sa chambre. Il prit une couverture dans le placard qu'il alla étendre sur Byakuya puis passa dans la salle de bain pour se déshabiller et alla se coucher. Quelques heures plus tard, le noble se réveilla et vit la couverture sur lui. Ichigo était donc rentré. Il le vit dans la cuisine en train de faire à manger. L'odeur qui envahissait la pièce était des plus appétissantes.

-Bonjour

-Bonjour lui répondit Ichigo avec un grand sourire. Tu as faim ? J'ai préparé un petit déjeuner international…

-International ?

-Oui, c'est comme ça que c'était écrit… Il y a des œufs brouillés, du bacon, du thé, des pancakes, du pain et de la confiture, du café…

-Je ne connais pas tout ça mais ça à l'air délicieux si j'en crois l'odeur qui embaume la pièce.

Ils mangèrent de bon appétit, appréciant l'instant, sachant très bien l'un et l'autre qu'il leur faudrait parler des évènements de la nuit à un moment ou à un autre. Quand le roux termina son assiette, il partit prendre une douche et le noble finit sa tasse pour ensuite commencer à débarrasser et à ranger. Il avait presque terminé quand Ichigo revint.

-Vas prendre une douche et ensuite on parlera.

-Très bien. On devrait peut-être aller chez Urahara.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu sais pourquoi Ichigo…C'est déjà la deuxième fois que ça arrive et j'ai eu l'impression que ce « cauchemar » t'a fait le même effet que le premier. Il y a sans doute un lien entre les 2.

-Ecoute, je préfère t'en parler et ensuite on avisera. Et comme tu l'as dit, ce n'est **que** le 2ème, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un drame.

Le noble ne voulut pas discuter plus. Il partit dans la salle de bain en se disant que si vraiment il fallait aller voir le marchand, il pourrait toujours le faire plus tard.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent dans le salon pour discuter. Ichigo était sur le canapé, Byakuya s'étant installé presque en face de lui, dans un fauteuil. Après avoir respiré un grand coup et poussé un soupir, le roux commença son récit. Ils étaient tous les 2 à Kamakura quand son « rêve » commença et tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille au milieu de la nuit. Ayant fait un cauchemar, Byakuya partait à Karakura où une attaque hollow avait eu lieu mais rien de très inhabituel. Pourtant le roux insistait pour aller là bas pour vérifier. Le noble se rendait donc chez les amis d'Ichigo où tout était normal, puis il allait chez son père où tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Byakuya passait devant chaque porte, entrait dans les chambres, même dans son ancienne chambre, qui était propre et rangée, sauf le placard où sa sœur séjournait parfois. Puis, ne trouvant personne dans la chambre du père de son amant, il cherchait dans le reste de la maison et le trouvait dans la cuisine. Ils discutaient quelques minutes et Byakuya demandait s'il pouvait utiliser le téléphone et c'est à ce moment que tout se transformait en cauchemar avec son père qui semblait changer d'apparence pour prendre celle d'un hollow qui embrochait littéralement Byakuya.

Tandis qu'il parlait, le noble put voir le visage de son amant devenir livide, le regard lointain. Les prunelles de ses yeux si vivantes et si brillantes d'habitude était ternes, éteintes, comme si quelque chose s'était brisé au plus profond de lui et le brun en eut la gorge nouée. Il vit que le roux avait légèrement tremblé lorsqu'il avait évoqué le fait qu'il s'était fait embroché mais il semblait s'être repris et avait été dans la cuisine pour aller chercher un verre d'eau, un peu comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pourtant le noble aurait presque put jurer que son amant n'avait cherché qu'à lui cacher des larmes trop dur à montrer. Quand il revint, il avait repris quelques couleurs et s'était reforgé un visage calme et serein mais le noble n'était pas dupe.

-Cela fait déjà 2 fois que tu me vois en danger ou sur le point de mourir… Aurais-tu peur de me perdre ?

-Oui, j'ai peur de te perdre et ça a failli arriver à la Soul Society. Je dois trop tenir à toi. Tu vois il n'y a aucune raison de prévenir Urahara, c'est juste psychologique.

-C'est quand même étrange qu'une partie de ton rêve se passe comme la réalité. Je préfèrerais quand même lui faire part de ce cauchemar.

-Très bien… Allons le voir dans ce cas, tu vas avoir besoin d'un nouveau gigai de toute façon. Celui que tu avais est resté à Kamakura.

Trois heures plus tard, les 2 hommes revenaient à l'appartement. Ils s'étaient arrêtés pour acheter à manger en chemin et se mirent à table peu après être rentrés. Tous les deux étaient épuisés de leur journée et Urahara ne les avait pas épargnés avec toutes ses questions. Ichigo se sentait complètement vidé et il ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre son lit. Byakuya quant à lui, le rejoignit après avoir rangé.

Une fois encore, la nuit s'avéra sans repos pour Ichigo qui fit encore un cauchemar. Cette fois, celui-ci fut silencieux, mais tout aussi effrayant que les 2 précédents. Il se réveilla couvert de sueur. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il se força à reprendre son calme, à respirer lentement, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas réveiller son amant. Une fois qu'il eut retrouvé assez d'emprise, il se leva et partit dans le salon. Il ouvrit la porte fenêtre et sortit sur le balcon. Il prit une grande inspiration dans le vent sec de ce mois de juin, fermant les yeux mais les rouvrant presque aussitôt, une image de son cauchemar revenant.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais il était persuadé que cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas inquiéter Byakuya, il s'était déjà fait assez de soucis pour lui, il ne voulait pas en rajouter. Refermant les yeux une dernière fois, il prit une grande inspiration et retourna se coucher.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé même si j'avoue que ce chapitre reste flou sur ce qui se passe. ça devrait s'éclairer dans le suivant...

A bientôt


	21. Cauchemars

Bonjour tout le monde!

Je suis contente de vous annoncer qu'un nouveau chapitre est là et je pense que les prochains devraient suivre...j'espère assez rapidement!

En espérant que ça vous plaira...

* * *

Le réveil fut difficile pour Ichigo qui avait dû subir un deuxième cauchemar dans la même nuit. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Les 5 premières nuits, il n'en avait fait qu'un seul mais depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, il en faisait plusieurs. Et maintenant, ce n'était pas uniquement Byakuya qui était en danger mais également tous ceux qu'il connaissait : Rukia, Renji et ses amis du Sereitei, puis Chad, Inoue, Uryu, et puis ce fut ses sœurs et son père. Mais cette fois-ci ce fut différent. Le deuxième cauchemar de la nuit, c'était sa propre mort qu'il avait entraperçut, sauvé il en était sûr grâce à la sonnerie de son téléphone qui avait retentit juste avant qu'il ne soit frappé mortellement. Il fit un bond dans son lit pour attraper son téléphone et regarda le numéro qui s'affichait.

-Oui Orihime.

-Bonjour Kurosaki-kun ? Je ne te dérange pas ? Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien et toi ? répondit-il en baillant

-Oh je vais très bien. Je t'ai réveillé ? Je suis désolée…

-Ce n'est rien, j'allais me lever de toute façon. Que puis-je pour toi ?

-Je voulais juste savoir si c'était toujours d'accord pour le pique nique de demain.

-Oui, c'est toujours bon pour moi. Au fait, Byakuya devrait se joindre à nous.

-Il n'y a pas de souci. Matsumoto devrait réussir à convaincre Hitsugaya taicho de venir, donc il ne devrait pas trop s'ennuyer.

-Ok, alors à demain

-A demain Kurosaki-kun !

Ichigo raccrocha. Il avait complètement oublié ce pique nique, mais il ne pouvait pas refuser. Orihime avait tellement insisté auprès de chacun qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine. Et puis ça lui changerait les idées. Il resta quelques instants assis sur le lit, passant ses mains sur son visage, essayant de chasser les images d'Aizen approchant lentement, un sourire sadique sur le visage, pointant son zanpakuto sur lui, prêt à lui transpercer le cœur.

Il se leva et alla prendre une douche pour ensuite se rendre dans la cuisine. Il trouva son amant devant la table de cuisson en train de préparer à manger tandis qu'il téléphonait.

-Oui, il fait encore des cauchemars mais il fait comme si de rien n'était. Vous le connaissez, c'est une vraie tête de mule.

-…

-Je suppose qu'il ne veut pas qu'on s'inquiète. Mais je ne sais pas combien de temps il pourra tenir si on ne fait rien pour trouver ce qui se passe. En plus je crois qu'il fait plusieurs cauchemars par nuit.

-…

-Très bien, je vais voir si j'arrive à lui faire dire quelque chose mais je ne vous garantie rien. A chaque fois que j'essaye, il se ferme comme une huître.

-…

-Je vous tiens au courant.

Il raccrocha. Finissant de préparer le repas, il n'entendit pas Ichigo arriver derrière lui.

-Tu téléphonais à qui ? demanda le roux tandis qu'il embrassait la nuque de son amant.

-Bonjour Ichigo. C'est Urahara qui appelait après que ton père soit passé le voir hier.

-Vous allez tous vous y mettre ? Vous êtes vraiment chiant ! s'écria le jeune homme en allant se mettre contre le bar

-Ichigo, on s'inquiète pour toi ! Ce n'est quand même pas un crime de vouloir protéger ceux qu'on aime… lui répondit le noble en se tournant pour lui faire face.

-Non, mais vous me fliquer tout le temps comme si j'étais un bébé et ce n'est plus le cas, d'accord ?

-Non, tu n'es plus un bébé mais j'ai déjà perdu quelqu'un que j'aimais plus que tout et ton père aussi. Nous n'avons pas envie que ça recommence. Alors je t'en pris, dis moi… racontes moi ce que tu as vu dans tes cauchemars.

-Je…je…

Après quelques minutes de réflexion où il regardait le sol de sa cuisine, Ichigo se laissa tomber le long du bar et ramena ses jambes contre lui. Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, il commença à se balancer légèrement d'avant en arrière et se mit à pleurer, les images des cauchemars lui revenant en mémoire.

-Je n'en peux plus…il faut que ça cesse… Je vais devenir fou… Vous voir, toi, Rukia, mes petites sœurs et les autres comme ça… Même moi, je commence à me voir…

-Allez, viens là…

Byakuya qui s'était accroupi devant lui attira son amant contre lui. Ce dernier se laissa faire, ne retenant pas ses larmes. Le noble faisait bonne figure devant lui, mais il était tout autant effrayé que qu'Ichigo. Lui non plus ne dormait plus très bien depuis quelques jours. Une nuit alors qu'il s'était pris un méchant coup de pied du roux, il s'était réveillé. Il avait pu constater que les cauchemars n'étaient pas un mauvais souvenir comme le disait son amant mais qu'en plus ils étaient plutôt violents. Ichigo étaient couvert de sueur, s'agitait en tout sens, marmonnant des phrases inintelligibles. Byakuya avait alors essayé de lui en parler dès qu'il l'avait réveillé, puis au petit déjeuner mais il était resté muet. Il avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de le faire parler mais ses tentatives étaient restées vaines.

Si Urahara ne trouvait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête du jeune homme, il ne savait pas comment cette histoire allait finir. Et si ça finissait mal, il perdrait à nouveau Ichigo et ce n'était pas envisageable pour le noble qui tenait vraiment trop à lui. Il ne voulait pas revivre la perte douloureuse d'un être aimé. Ce vide si immense qu'on a l'impression que l'on va se consumer de l'intérieur, que plus rien ne pourra jamais vous faire sourire à nouveau.

Il en était là de ses réflexions, berçant Ichigo quand celui-ci fut pris d'un accès de panique, repoussant Byakuya avec ses bras et ses jambes. Il se débattait comme un beau diable pour échapper aux bras du noble.

-Non, non…tu ne m'auras pas comme ça…je ne me laisserais pas tuer sans combattre !

-Ichigo, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Mais le roux ne l'écoutait plus, il se leva d'un bon, se saisit du couteau présent sur le plan de travail. Son regard si chaud et vivant d'habitude était terne et froid. Le noble fut désarçonné par l'attitude de son amant. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait dans sa tête mais il savait néanmoins qu'il ne fallait pas se laisser distraire par ses sentiments pour lui ou par ses réflexions.

-Ichigo, je te répète que je suis Byakuya et que je ne te veux aucun mal. Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force pour te le prouver.

-Je ne te crois pas…Tu es un arrancar déguisé. Je serais resté 2 secondes de plus et tu m'aurais embroché !

-C'est idiot… Encore une fois, je te répète que je ne te veux aucun mal…Calmes-toi, s'il te plaît.

Ichigo avançait de plus en plus rapidement vers lui, agitant la lame pour essayer de le blesser. Byakuya évita les coups autant qu'il le pouvait mais il savait qu'il allait bientôt rencontrer le mur de la chambre et il ne devait pas se laisser coincer. Il réussit tant bien que mal à éviter les meubles présents et trouva de quoi sortir de son gigai juste avant qu'il ne bute contre le mur. Il leva un doigt vers le jeune homme et lança :

- Je suis désolé Ichigo mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix : Bakudou 63, sajou sabaki (liaison des chaînes).

Ichigo se retrouva ligoté par des chaînes spirituelles. Il lâcha alors le couteau qui se planta dans le sol. Ses jambes plièrent et il se retrouva à genoux devant Byakuya. Sa tête qui était tombé sur sa poitrine se releva lentement, son regard se réveilla et le jeune homme fut comme sortit d'un rêve

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fais comme ça ? Byakuya, c'est toi qui m'as ligoté ? Libères moi !

-Tu m'y as forcé… Et je pense que je vais attendre avant de te libérer…

Le regard d'Ichigo qui tournait en tous sens, se porta sur le couteau et ouvrit de grands yeux ronds

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Tu m'as pris pour un arrancar déguisé… Ecoute, je vais te changer en shinigami et tu vas mettre le bracelet d'Urahara. Pour plus de sécurité, je vais te ligoter et t'emmener chez lui.

-Non, je ne suis pas d'accord… Tu ne peux pas me laisser ligoter.

-Dois-je te rappeler que tu as voulu m'embrocher avec un couteau ? Je préfèrerais que ça ne se reproduise pas pendant le trajet

-Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Tu sais très bien qu'en deux pas on sera chez lui grâce au shunpo. Jamais je n'aurais le temps de t'embrocher…

-Je n'en serais pas aussi sûr si j'étais toi, tu ne t'es pas vu à ce moment là. Et puis ce n'est plus un couteau que tu auras mais Zangetsu…

Le jeune homme allait protester à nouveau mais le noble ne lui en laissa pas le temps et le changea en shinigami. Il relança le sort d'entrave et comme il lui avait annoncé, lui mit le bracelet que le marchand lui avait redonné. Ils partirent ensuite pour le magasin.

Ce n'est que là bas qu'Ichigo remarqua le sang qui goutait le long des doigts du noble

-Byakuya, détaches moi maintenant. Il faut soigner ton bras…

-Ce n'est rien, tu m'as touché quand j'ai lancé mon sort de kido. Ce n'est qu'une égratignure et on doit d'abord s'occuper de toi.

Urahara qui avait vu les deux hommes arriver alla à leur rencontre, riant de voir Ichigo ligoté.

-C'est un nouveau jeu entre vous ?

-Tais-toi baka ! J'ai attaqué Byakuya ce matin…

-Oh…je vois répondit-il en reprenant son séreux. Alors, rentrons.

Les 3 hommes pénétrèrent dans le magasin. Byakuya annula le sort et pour plus de sécurité, Ichigo laissa son zanpakuto dans une pièce adjacente. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce que le jeune homme n'avait jamais vu, mais il sentait que le moment qu'il allait passer ici n'allait pas être des plus agréable. La table proche de machines diverses lui laissait entrevoir un certain nombre d'examens.

-Ichigo, il faut que tu t'allonges.

-Vous allez me faire quoi ? demanda-t-il au marchand

-Je vais mettre ces électrodes sur ta tête et on va te faire dormir, pour voir ce qui se passe.

-Non…non, je n'veux plus dormir…je n'veux plus vivre tout ça…Et si comme ce matin, j'étais à la limite de mourir dans mon cauchemar, je pourrais mourir ici…

-On va surveiller ce qui se passe Ichigo, tu ne risques rien. A la moindre alerte, on te réveille.

-Non, je refuse…

Ichigo était planté dans l'entrée de la pièce, prêt à reculer et à partir si la réponse du marchand ne lui convenait pas… Urahara voyait bien qu'il allait être dans une impasse s'il ne trouvait pas un autre moyen.

-Bon, alors dans un premier temps, on va faire autre chose : on va te mettre sous hypnose. Cette machine, toujours reliée à ton cerveau va nous montrer tous les cauchemars que tu as fait. Ne dis rien, je sais…Tu n'en as pas envie mais il faut que l'on sache ce que tu as vu pour qu'on puisse en tirer le maximum d'informations.

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Il savait qu'il fallait trouver des réponses et elles se trouvaient peut-être dans ses cauchemars. Il s'installa sur la table et Urahara mit les électrodes en place. Une fois que ce fut fait, il attacha Ichigo qui protesta mais s'arrêta assez vite voyant que ça ne menait à rien. Byakuya qui était resté en retrait s'approcha du jeune homme et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille pour le détendre. Il lui prit également la main pour la serrer, tentant de lui insuffler la force nécessaire pour revivre ces moments difficiles. Ichigo respira un grand coup et regarda son amant intensément. Il voulait garder une image familière et rassurante avant de s'endormir et de replonger dans l'horreur de ses dernières nuits.

* * *

Alors voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je ne sais pas encore si les réponses seront au prochain épisode mais je pense que vous allez rire un peu!

A bientôt


	22. Pique-nique et

Bonjour à tous,

Je sais ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu et que je n'avais pas publié de chapitre. Je vais essayer de remédier à cela, mais comme vous le savez, on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut dans la vie et il y a des périodes plus compliquées que d'autres.

En tout cas, je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

* * *

Byakuya était appuyé contre le mur, affichant comme d'habitude une parfaite maîtrise de lui-même. Pourtant, intérieurement la bataille faisait rage entre laisser Urahara continuer ou l'obliger à arrêter ce que subissait son amant. Il savait qu'il fallait obtenir des réponses mais voir Ichigo attaché, se débattant, revivant chacun de ces instants douloureux devenait de plus en plus dur. Il avait put lire la tristesse et tout le désespoir qui l'avait habité lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans les habitudes de son amant d'abandonner et de perdre espoir mais les images qui défilaient sur l'écran de contrôle lui faisaient comprendre pourquoi il en était arrivé à ce point. Chaque nuit, parfois plusieurs fois, il voyait son entourage, les gens qu'il aime se faire torturer, tuer et cela sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Après un énième cri de son amant, il décida qu'il fallait arrêter. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'Ichigo subissait tout ça et il n'avait pas l'impression que cela les menait quelque part.

-Attendez une minute Kuchiki-san lança Urahara qui l'avait vu s'avancer. Il s'agit du dernier cauchemar d'Ichigo, celui où il a faillit se faire tuer par Aizen.

-Nous n'avons rien appris…cela suffit

-Détrompez-vous, il y a plein de choses intéressantes qui se sont produites…

-Lesquelles ?

-Vous le saurez après ce dernier cauchemar…

Byakuya cria au marchand d'arrêter lorsqu'une marque rougeâtre apparut sur le torse de son amant. Urahara compta et lorsqu'il arriva à 1, Ichigo se réveilla. Ce dernier était épuisé, couvert de sueur mais en même temps frigorifié. Ururu apporta une couverture, des pansements et un plateau sur lequel il y avait des tasses de thé fumantes. Ichigo en saisit une et réchauffa ses mains autour, buvant une gorgée brûlante mais qui lui fit du bien.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il d'une voix peu sûre

-Tu ne deviens pas fou mon petit Ichigo, mais j'ai besoin de faire un autre examen avant d'être totalement sûr de moi. Mais je ne vais pas abuser et je vais te laisser tranquille pour l'instant. Tu as besoin de dormir.

-Comment voulez-vous que je dorme alors que je fais des cauchemars ?...

-On va te mettre dans une pièce spéciale, protégée par du kido qui devrait résoudre le problème.

-Un peu de kido et c'est tout ?

-Oui…Si je ne me trompe pas, il y a quelque chose en toi qui provoque les cauchemars mais comme je te l'ai dit, il faut que je fasse un autre examen pour en être totalement sûr. Pour l'instant va te reposer.

Ichigo acquiesça et suivit Tessai. Il entra dans une pièce où se trouvait un futon. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que le couchage. La pièce semblait triste sans aucun autre meuble. Il se tourna vers la porte, mais elle était déjà en train de se refermer sur lui. Ichigo aurait voulu parler un peu avec Byakuya mais on ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps. Il se dirigea alors vers le futon et s'allongea. Il regarda le plafond et essaya de se détendre. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que le sommeil ne vienne s'emparer de lui. Les derniers évènements l'avaient complètement épuisé et la pièce même si elle semblait un peu triste et vide, avait l'avantage d'être apaisante avec ses tons clairs, pastels.

Pendant ce temps, le marchand montra plusieurs images au noble ainsi qu'au capitaine de la 10ème division qui venait d'arriver. Sur ces images, on pouvait voir ce qui ressemblait à un arrancar avec des lunettes, mais on ne pouvait en être sûr, les images étant très troubles.

-Je vais lui faire passer une sorte de scanner et je pense que nous trouverons comme un implant au niveau de son cerveau. Et c'est ce qui doit causer ces cauchemars

-Mais comment est-ce possible ? demanda le noble

-Je pense qu'Aizen doit avoir un scientifique aussi timbré que le capitaine Kourotsuchi ! répondit le marchand qui ne connaissait que trop les expériences loufoques qui pouvaient émaner du cerveau du savant.

-Et à quoi peuvent bien lui servir ces cauchemars ?

-Sans doute pense-t-il qu'Ichigo pourrait être une menace et qu'il veut le rendre fou pour que ce dernier soit hors jeu au moment de la bataille d'hiver.

-Peut-être mais le dernier cauchemar a failli le tuer…

-C'est un effet assez bizarre, mais il semble que si Ichigo est touché par la lame d'Aizen, il subit réellement la blessure. Mais ça n'a l'air d'être valable que pour lui…

La discussion entre eux dura encore un moment. Ils décidèrent de mettre au courant la Soul Society de leur dernière découverte, précisant qu'ils n'auraient de réponse définitive qu'après avoir fait le scanner à Ichigo.

Le roux dormit tout le reste de la journée et toute la nuit. Aucun cauchemar ne vint perturber son repos. Chacun était soulagé de voir que le kido qu'ils avaient mis en place avait fonctionné. Il se réveilla en milieu de matinée avec la sensation d'être rechargé à bloc. Il était heureux car ça faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi comme ça. Il se rendit compte qu'il put sortir de la pièce en s'approchant de la porte. Il trouva Urahara et Byakuya dans la cuisine. Ils buvaient le thé en silence

-Alors Kurosaki-kun ? Bien dormi ?

-Très bien, ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. Merci Urahara.

-Alors tu es prêt à passer le scanner ?

-Est-ce que je peux manger quelque chose avant, je meure de faim.

-Oui mais pas trop. Je t'attends dans la salle du fond.

Le jeune homme s'avança dans la pièce et passa derrière le noble. Il se pencha et l'embrassa dans le cou. Ce dernier frissonna au doux contact de sa moitié. Il était tellement rassuré que le roux ait pu se reposer comme il l'avait fait. Lui-même avait pu dormir convenablement et cela lui avait fait du bien. Ils n'avaient pas encore toutes les réponses à leurs questions mais ils étaient sur la bonne voie et il espérait que tout ceci ne serait bientôt qu'un lointain cauchemar même s'il savait que la bataille d'hiver approchait et que ça ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Pour autant, il voulait profiter des moments qu'il passait ici avec son amant. Le jeune homme s'assit à côté de Byakuya et se pencha pour prendre les lèvres entrouvertes du brun, qui visiblement n'attendait que ça. Leur baiser fut tendre et Ichigo ne put s'empêcher un sourire lorsqu'ils cessèrent. L'un comme l'autre souhaitait savourer ce petit moment de calme et de solitude. Byakuya rechercha la main du roux qu'il serra et l'amena à sa bouche. Il embrassa l'intérieur de son poignet, déclenchant un tremblement chez le plus jeune. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à se trouver au coude, se releva et entreprit d'embrasser avidement les lèvres d'Ichigo. Tandis qu'il s'employait à redécouvrir sa mandibule et son cou, il entendit le roux murmurer :

-J'ai hâte que tout cela se termine et qu'on puisse à nouveau passer du temps loin de tous les autres.

-Moi aussi, mais d'ici là, j'aurais sans doute repris mes fonctions et tu sais que j'ai des obligations.

-Je le sais, mais tu pourras quand même prendre des vacances, non ?

-Oui…

Il reprit l'exploration de la gorge offerte. Ses mains commencèrent à passer sous la veste du roux, titillant le téton dressé par l'envie du plaisir que s'offrent deux corps. Ichigo commençait à haleter sous les doigts experts du noble qui continuait lentement sa descente vers le bas de son anatomie. Les mains du roux se noyèrent dans les cheveux d'ébène qui servirent de bouée de sauvetage au jeune homme qui avait peur de sombrer dans la folie du plaisir. Tout son corps tremblait, frissonnait sous les caresses incessantes. Il commença lui aussi à passer ses mains dans le haut de son amant quand un toussotement vint interrompre ses gestes :

-Je croyais t'avoir dit que tu pouvais manger quelque chose… et non finir en plat de résistance !

Ichigo se redressa d'un coup, essayant de s'arranger un peu et de reprendre contenance. Le noble quant à lui, avait retrouvé son aplomb dès qu'il avait entendu les premiers mots du marchand.

-Manges un peu et rejoins-moi !

-Ou…oui…

Ichigo se servit à manger et prit un thé qu'il dégusta rapidement. Il n'osa plus regarder Byakuya, de peur de succomber encore une fois et la gêne qu'il ressentait de s'être fait prendre ainsi l'empêchait de regarder son amant. Il préférait attendre un peu plus tard pour en reparler avec Byakuya et cela, loin des oreilles indiscrètes qui auraient encore pu traîner dans les parages. Dès qu'il eut fini, il se rendit dans la salle où l'attendait Urahara ainsi que le capitaine de la 10ème division et sa fukutaicho. L'homme ne fit aucun commentaire mais le sourire qu'il affichait en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. L'examen prit assez peu de temps, au soulagement d'Ichigo qui n'aimait pas vraiment être le centre d'attention.

-Très bien Kurosaki. Tu peux te lever. Allez tous au pique nique, je vais étudier tout ça et je vous tiendrais au courant.

-Merci répondit Hitsugaya

Tous les amis d'Ichigo ainsi que les 2 capitaines se retrouvèrent devant le magasin et c'est dans une ambiance joviale qu'ils partirent en direction du parc. Le marchand avait tout de même donné au jeune homme un bracelet qui l'entourait d'une sorte de barrière de kido afin que l'épisode de la veille ne se reproduise pas. Il y avait peu de chance que ça arrive mais Urahara ne voulait prendre aucun risque, vu qu'ils allaient dans un parc plutôt fréquenté en cette période de l'année.

Comme d'habitude, le chemin se fit dans une atmosphère joyeuse, avec les chamailleries de Rukia et Ichigo, qui se taquinaient pour savoir lequel d'entre eux était le plus heureux, puis Renji se rapprocha de sa fiancée, et le sujet dériva sur lequel des deux hommes étaient le plus fort. Bien évidemment, ils faillirent se tomber sur la tronche mais un vent glacial provenant du capitaine de la 10ème division les arrêta. Pendant ce temps, Inoue et Matsumoto discutèrent chiffon bientôt rejointe par Rukia qui ne voulait pas donner son point de vue aux 2 jeunes hommes. Les capitaines quant à eux restèrent en arrière, observant tout le groupe mais également l'environnement. Ils savaient tous deux que si les découvertes d'Urahara s'avéraient exactes, alors ils pouvaient être en danger et bien qu'Ichigo porte une protection, ils n'étaient pas forcément à l'abri d'une attaque. D'autant plus que les cauchemars avaient été de plus en plus nombreux ces derniers temps et le fait qu'Aizen ne puissent lancer une nouvelle « attaque » la nuit dernière avait dû éveiller sa curiosité.

-Je sais à quoi vous pensez.

-Vraiment ? demanda le capitaine de la 6ème division.

-Oui, vous vous dites sans doute qu'Aizen va envoyer une escouade pour voir pourquoi Kurosaki n'est plus sous son contrôle, si je puis dire.

-C'est vrai, j'y ai pensé mais je me demande surtout s'il va lancer son attaque sur notre groupe ou bien s'il ne va pas choisir de s'en prendre au magasin d'Urahara. Après tout, c'est grâce à lui que nous en savons autant. Il serait donc logique de l'attaquer, lui.

-Je ne m'en fais pas pour Urahara, il est tout à fait capable de se défendre et puis il n'est pas seul. Yoruichi est avec lui, ainsi que Tessai.

Les deux hommes furent interrompu pour les éclats de voix des deux roux et le capitaine de la 6ème division sentit la température se rafraichir légèrement de son côté, tandis qu'il semblait presque geler quelques mètres plus loin.

Tandis que les autres continuaient à avancer, Ichigo attendit que son homme le rejoigne. Chacun des membres du groupe avait compris depuis un moment que quelque chose de particuliers unissait les 2 hommes. Mais ils sentaient aussi que cela s'était encore amplifié, surtout depuis son arrivée dans le monde des humains et les quelques jours qu'ils avaient passés à la mer.

Ils parvinrent enfin auprès de Chad et Uryu qui les attendaient déjà. Tous s'installèrent et chacun ouvrit sa boîte de bento et commença à manger. Rukia et Renji se faisaient manger sous l'œil un peu désapprobateur de Byakuya, qui n'aimait pas tellement que sa sœur se donne en spectacle. Ichigo lui donna un léger coup de coude en lui disant :

-Tu n'aimerais pas qu'on partage notre déjeuner comme ça ? Je pourrais te faire goûter mes sushis et tu me ferais goûter tes sashimi…

-Si ça te fait plaisir, on le fera mais dans l'intimité du domaine…

Le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en entendant les paroles de son amant. Finalement, il pouvait être très romantique quand il le voulait. Bien sûr, il fallait que ça soit fait dans la discrétion mais si l'intention était là…et puis, le noble avait un rang à tenir.

Une fois que chacun eut fini son bento, chacun prévu de faire une activité. Les filles avaient emmené des livres, ainsi que des magazines de mode, les garçons des raquettes de badminton et un ballon de foot. Les filles débattirent pour savoir quelle robe était la plus appropriée pour aller à une soirée tandis que Byakuya avait choisi un roman policier. Renji, Chad et Uryu jouèrent au foot, puisqu'il n'était que 3, Ichigo ayant préféré aller s'allonger dans l'herbe à côté du lac qui était à proximité. Il resta pendant un moment allongé sans rien dire, ni faire que regarder les nuages passer. Combien de fois avait-il fait cela, sur les berges le ramenant chez lui ? Un nombre incalculable sans doute, il repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le jour où il était devenu shinigami et il se rendit compte combien il ne regrettait rien. Le capitaine de la 10ème division vint s'asseoir près de lui.

-Tu sais que c'est dangereux de te tenir éloigné du groupe

-Je ne suis qu'à 3 mètres, on fait pire comme éloignement, non ?

-On ne sait pas ce qui peut se passer, déjà que ce pique-nique en lui-même est dangereux

-Tu n'exagères pas un peu Toshiro ?

-Capitaine Hitsugaya pour toi, baka ! Et non je n'exagè…

Tandis qu'il disait ces mots, une forte pression se fit sentir et il y eut comme un déchirement dans le ciel.

-Viens ! lança le capitaine qui se changea en shinigami.

Byakuya fut près d'eux en un instant, rejoins par Renji, Rukia et Rangiku, eux aussi en shinigami. Juste après arrivèrent Chad, Orihime et Uryu.

-La pression a presque disparu mais restez sur vos gardes

-Changez-moi en shinigami !

-Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire lança le capitaine Hitsugaya

-Et comment je fais pour me défendre ?

-Je crois que nous sommes assez nombreux pour pouvoir te protéger…

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de « mais ». Je propose qu'on rentre, on est trop à découvert ici et il y a trop d'humains.

-Retournons au magasin.

-Orihime, Uruy et Chad, vous entourez Ichigo, nous on reste autour pour surveiller les alentours.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, s'il se passe quelque chose, je viendrais te changer en shinigami lui murmura le noble avant de disparaître.

Le roux et ses amis prirent la direction du magasin, entouré sur les hauteurs par les shinigamis. L'ambiance de cette belle journée fut complètement anéantie lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la demeure du marchand.

Il ne restait plus rien du magasin, si ce n'est un tas de cendres, de morceaux de bois éparpillés et de verre brisé. Orihime se mit à pleurer devant ce spectacle de désolation, cachant son visage contre la poitrine d'Uryu. Chacune des personnes présentes fut sous le choc pendant un instant qui parut une éternité à Ichigo qui n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux.

-URAHARA ! YORUICHI ! TESSAI ! hurla-t-il avant de s'élancer dans l'amas de débris pour déblayer les morceaux, à la recherche de survivant. Ce faisant, il fut rejoins par Chad qui souleva un énorme pan de mur. Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, ils trouvèrent la trappe qui permet d'accéder à la salle souterraine et eurent la surprise de la voir s'ouvrir.

L'homme au chapeau en sortit suivi par tous les habitants habituels du magasin.

-Heureusement que nous étions tous en bas ! Il semblerait qu'Aizen ait compris que nous avions découvert quelques-uns de ses petits secrets ou en tout cas que nous étions sur le point de le faire.

Chacun fut soulagé de voir que personne n'était blessé. Le marchand se tourna vers le jeune capitaine :

-Capitaine Hitsugaya, je crois qu'il faut que vous retourniez à la Soul Society pour leur expliquer la situation. Il faut qu'ils reviennent sur leur décision concernant Ichigo. Il ne sera à l'abri que là-bas et je vais avoir besoin d'un laboratoire, vu que le mien vient de finir en miettes !

-Le conseil des 46 risque d'avoir des réticences…

-Expliquez la situation au capitaine commandant dans un premier temps. Nous nous ferons discret le temps que le Conseil accepte notre requête. Dans votre résumé, j'ai cru comprendre qu'une personne au sein du conseil semblait avoir une dent contre notre jeune ami. Il faut trouver pourquoi, ça nous permettra peut-être d'avoir un moyen de pression.

-Très bien. Où allez-vous vous rendre ?

-ça, ça reste secret…

Le capitaine de la 10ème division sortit son zanpkuto et fit apparaître le portail menant à la Soul Society et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, sa vice-capitaine à sa suite.

-Ichigo…Changes-toi en shinigami. Kon va rester là et prendre ta place. Urahara ouvrit un portail comme celui ouvert quelques minutes avant. Kuchiki-san, n'essayez pas de nous trouver ou de nous suivre, pour notre sécurité à tous. Vous savez combien cela pourrait nuire à Ichigo ou à vous-même.

-Très bien. Je vais tenter de savoir pourquoi cette femme en a après Ichigo.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, Ichigo aurait eu envie d'hurler sa rage d'être encore séparé de celui qu'il aimait. Il aurait eu envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser mais il ne pouvait faire cela devant les autres. Et il lisait la même envie dans les yeux sombres de sa moitié mais aucun des deux ne bougèrent dans la direction de l'autre et Ichigo fut entraîné à la suite du marchand et de Yoruichi.

Lorsque le portail fut fermé, Renji en ouvrit un à son tour pour son capitaine et Rukia. Chad, Uruy et Inoue restèrent dans le monde des humains, car ils semblaient être moins exposés que les autres dans le monde humain. Toutefois, il fut demandé à Tessai de veiller sur eux.

Ichigo et ses deux amis arrivèrent dans un petit village du rukongai. Ichigo ne connaissait pas du tout cette partie là du monde des esprits et il suivit en silence les ex-capitaines de la 2ème et 12ème division. Ils pénétrèrent dans une maison isolée où ils firent du feu. Ichigo se retrouva dans une petite chambre avec un lit pour une personne. Il s'allongea dessus et ferma les yeux, en pensant à Byakuya. Il s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

Le capitaine Hitsugaya quant à lui, se dirigea directement à la première division pour faire part des derniers évènements au capitaine commandant et lui demander de rassembler le Conseil des 46 pour permettre au shinigami remplaçant de venir à la Soul Society pour assurer sa sécurité et pouvoir faire les derniers examens qui permettrait de savoir ce que Aizen prépare. Et d'accepter aussi de lever l'exil de l'ex-capitaine de la 12ème division pendant un temps.

Le capitaine Kuchiki, pour sa part, se rendit au manoir où il convoqua un homme dont les services lui seraient précieux.

-Je veux tout savoir de Kenzumi Tsukiko! De sa naissance jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Son nombre de frères et sœurs, si elle a été marié. Tout! Je veux tout savoir et surtout ce qu'elle peut cacher. Vous serez évidemment très bien payé pour toutes ces informations. Voici une autorisation de vous rendre aux archives. Elle est signée par le capitaine intérimaire de la 6ème division Abarai Renji. L'idéal, bien sûr sera de vous faire passer pour un shinigami de cette division.

-Bien évidemment. Pour quand souhaitez-vous ces informations ?

-Les plus brefs délais. D'ailleurs, je souhaiterais si possible que vous passiez chaque jour pour me faire un rapport. Ainsi, je pourrais orienter vos recherches sur les éléments qui m'intéressent le plus.

Voici une avance pour vos premiers frais. Et vous trouverez dans ce paquet, un uniforme de la cour.

-Très bien. Je me mets tout de suite au travail.

L'homme sortit de la demeure du noble et partit se changer. Sa première destination serait les archives. Les nobles faisaient souvent appel à ses services, mais il préférait de beaucoup travailler pour le clan Kuchiki. L'homme était froid et exigeant mais il savait récompenser ceux qui lui donnaient satisfaction et au vu de l'avance qui lui avait donné, la personne sur qui il voulait se renseigner avait dû lui faire un sacré tort. Mais ça, il s'en fichait, ce n'était pas son problème.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous aurez envie de lire le suivant. Et n'oubliez pas que la review est la paie de celui qui écrit des fanfics!

A bientôt


End file.
